All This for a Jacket
by Flashraven
Summary: Spin-off to Heroes Stand United: after Rocket successfully acquires Jessica Jones' prized leather jacket, the Guardians bid farewell to their Earth friends, hoping for some much needed R and R after all the big drama with Thanos and Morgoth. How are they to know that a certain super-strengthed PI would follow them, and so set the stage for a wild goose chase like no other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Oh man, it feels so good to be back on here at last after so long away. I owe you all, especially my bestest buddy in the whole wide world on here, and now the greatest Fanfiction author of all time thanks to his story Heroes Stand United, Aragorn II Elessar, a massive apology for that, but I can't help it that these last few weeks have been real manic for me at my work job, considering just what time of the year we've just been through it has been, plus I have been settling into my new flat and dealing with one or two little money issues, nothing critcial thank heavens, haha, so I just haven't been able to get into any of my own story writing at all. But now that a brand new year approaches, I am back in full force to make it all up to you.**

**I know the last thing I should really be doing is another story, as I wanna get back onto my current new one The Age of the Punisher so badly, but ever since reading a review to buddy Aragorn's last Heroes Stand United chapter by a really wonderful Guest reviewer friend of ours Chaos Sorcerer, I just haven't been able to get this little spin-off story idea outta my head at all, it's literally been nagging at me, and as a result so many great ideas for it have now come into my head, so I might as well get it started, and maybe actually prioritise it over TAOTP for a while, it's that big in my mind, all thanks to you, Chaos Sorcerer, pal, how could you do this to me, LOL LOL? And thank you so much also to buddy Aragorn Elessar for giving me the permission to go ahead with it.**

**Now at the end of HSU, our old Guardians of the Galaxy friend, the very cheeky and mischievous talking racoon Rocket, made good on a promise he kept vowing a few times in the story, and that was getting his hands on Jessica Jones' precious leather jacket, which resulted in Jessica getting pretty annoyed at it. And that is where this spin-off will kick off from, and to help, it'll be just after the heroes from Earth 1, along with Kara and Diana, have left for Earth 1.**

**So I say to those of you who will hopefully have the pleasure to come and read this, prepare for a wild goose chase like no other before. Buckle up, fasten your seat belts, and prepare for, to quote the wonderful never ever to be forgotten Crocodile Hunter Steve Irwin, "one HECK of an adventure". And a very very Happy New Year to you all in advance to Wednesday.**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, or any of the characters within either**

* * *

_Earth 199-999, Avengers Compound_

"Took you long enough just to bid the trenchcoat Brit guy a farewell," Drax remarked as Gamora exited over from the Compound and joined him, Quill, Mantis, Groot, who seemed once again back to his old self before all the drama with Thanos and Morgoth and their allies had begun for them, immersed head down in his gameboy, and Nebula, who had agreed an offer by her sister to join the team in order to find some real purpose for herself in life now that their tyrannical monster of a father was finally no more, outside the Benatar.

"Well I did end up trapped in the Soul Stone with him after father initially killed me, _and_ we did work together in breaking out of there back into the real world," Gamora answered back reproachfully, looking at Drax as she did so, "So it was only fair and right that I returned the favour." Drax shrugged and Gamora rolled her eyes.

Quill came over and held out his hand, gentleman style. "Ready for takeoff with the team once again?" he asked.

Gamora gave him a smile and took his hand in hers. "As ready as I can ever be, my dear Peter," she answered, earning a return smile back from Quill.

"Uh, not forgetting about the rabbit, are we?" Drax spoke up, noticing of course that Rocket himself was not yet with them himself. He looked down at Groot. "You not seen him, eh, twig?"

"I am Groot," Groot replied, as typical as ever, not looking up from his game.

"Quill, Quill," their fellow companion's familiar voice called out, and they all looked to see him come tearing out of the building towards them, his left hand holding up what looked like a black leather jacket.

"What on Earth have you..." Gamora began as he reached them at last, skidding to a halt, still clutching ahold of the jacket.

"No time for explaining," Rocket cut her off, his voice full of cheeky smugness. He looked to Quill, "We gotta get outta here, Cap. Someone's not all that happy I gained my prize off of her."

"Who?" Quill asked, but that question was answered for him a second later.

"Oi. Fur-faced fuck," Jessica Jones bellowed, her face showing a really great deal of anger as she came bounding out of the building heading straight in the direction of the Guardians. "Give me that back, now. Now, d'ya hear me?" she shouted further.

"Oohhoohoo, you well and truly gone and done it now, rabbit," Drax remarked humouredly at seeing the pissed off Jessica.

"I think that really is our cue to leave indeed," Quill said with just as much humour, and with that, he and Gamora, still hand in hand, hurriedly lead the way onto the Benatar, followed by Drax, then Mantis, Nebula and Groot, Rocket closely bringing up the rear, practically scurrying up the ramp and into the ship, hand still tightly clutching Jessica's leather jacket, as Quill pulled down the lever to close it.

"Hey hey hey. Don't you damn well get on that fucking ship, d'ya hear me?" Jessica roared after them, increasing her running speed, but was only in time to watch Rocket disappear onto the ship and the ramp fully close, safely cutting him and Quill and their fellow Guardians from her reach. She tore over to the side of the ship and pounded on the metal with both fists, sadly not even making the slightest dent in it as she did so, the Benatar's outside-of-Earth metal being too strong and withstandable for her super-strength power backed fists. "Open up. Open up, d'ya hear me?" she bellowed at the ship, "Come back out here and hand over my jacket, ya little fur-faced fuck."

"My oh my, just what is so special about that jacket that's made her like that, eh, Rocket?" Quill asked cheekily as they all took their places in their different seats on the upper and lower levels of the cockpit, Gamora taking her place in the one in front of and just below Quill's, his of course being the pilot's seat. After he done so himself, Rocket rested Jessica's jacket on his lap, running a paw across the material as he looked down admiringly at it, grinning like a child who has received the best Christmas or birthday present in the world.

"Well at least it weren't Bad Ass Lone Ranger Guy Castle's vest with the skull on it," Rocket said as Quill worked the control console, the ship's engines whining as they powered up, drowning out the sound of Jessica's continuous fist pounding against the ship's exterior, "I would very likely have had his hands round my throat if I'd tried taking that off of him, and besides, I helped him get ridda Scarface back on that Garden place, can't very well go back on a good deed such as that." He looked back to Groot, sat behind him. "Wouldn't ya say so, eh, Grooty?"

"I am Groot," came the usual three word answer, Groot himself still completely absorbed in his game.

"Full power. Prepare for take-off," Quill said and a few moments later, at a pull on the main steering lever from Quill, the Benatar lifted off the ground.

Outside, Tony, Steve, Scott, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Hope, Trish, Fury, Sam and Carol, along with Thor who just been about to depart the Compound himself, had come hurrying out, having heard Jessica's angry yells, and were just in time to see her backing away hastily as the Benatar rose smoothly off the ground and then swivelled slowly round to face them, hovering above the ground like a great metallic bird, which is what its Ravagar crafted shape design was made out to be in a sense anyway.

Behind the window of the cockpit, Quill, Gamora, Drax and Rocket, the ones of the Guardians visible to their eyes, raised their hands and waved to the Avengers, Thor, Carol, Trish and Jessica, Rocket holding up Jessica's jacket in plain sight with his left hand and waving it from side to side, and laughing at the rage which filled Jessica's face at the taunt, while he gave a normal one with his right. Then Quill guided the ship to turn to the right, and the Benatar rose up in a curving left arc and then, in the time it took you to blink, it was gone, zooming through the sky and out through the Earth's atmosphere.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo," Jessica roared, now so incensed to the max at the unbelievable fact that the Guardians, and especially the cheeky Rocket, had managed to get away, and with _her_ jacket in tow, that she stamped hard with her left foot, the tarmac cracking from the impact as Jess remained where she was, staring in the direction of where the Benatar had just exited the planet, her heavy breath hissing between her bared clenched teeth, fists clenched so tightly her nails dug into the flesh on the palms of her hands.

At length, she heard someone come to stand at her right side, then a hand rested gingerly on her shoulder, only to leave it when Jessica whipped round really fast to see who it was. "Are you OK?" Trish asked, looking at her adoptive sister with concern. Jessica ignored her and stormed off back towards the Compound and the other heroes. All of them, even Thor and Carol, two of the universe's most powerfulest beings, were so taken aback at how fast Jess approached them in, anger driving her on, that they started to back off as she neared them, but not fast enough and it was Tony whose throat Jessica's right hand closed around, lifted him off the ground and then carried him the rest of the way before violently shoving him up against the building.

"Hey hey hey. Miss Jones," Steve said, he and the others hurrying forwards, "Calm down and let him go."

Jessica ignored him and pushed her angry purse lipped face close to Tony's. "Did that Ramon guy give you one of those useful little interdimensional whatsit gadgets of his, eh, Stark?" she asked.

"Jess," Trish exclaimed loudly as she came running back over, unable to believe what she was seeing, "What're you doing? Let go of him."

But once again, Jessica ignored her, and when Tony didn't answer, probably because of the choking hold Jessica had on his throat, she tried again, almost half-shouting the words, "Did he?" At that, Tony managed a bit of a nod, and at last Jessica released him, or rather opened her hand and let him drop to the ground, Tony letting out several big gasps of breath and massaging his throat with a hand as he struggled back onto his feet.

"Here," he wheezed, left hand disappearing into his trouser pocket and bringing out another interdimensional extrapolator.

"Seriously? You weren't gonna tell us that Cisco made you one as well, and yet we only saw Aragorn and Sam get one?" Natasha chuckled.

Tony shrugged, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Dearest apologies, Nat. It must've gotten lost somewhere in the _billions of other things on my mind in the last few hours_," he countered back, but not harshly, his voice now back to full. Scott and Hope covered their mouths as giggles racked them.

"Gimme that," Jessica said, practically ripping the extrapolator out of Tony's hand.

"Woah woah woah, and just what are you planning on doing, Ms Jones?" Thor asked.

Jess turned to him, having calmed down slightly but with the anger still very clear on her face. "If that cheeky little fur-faced fuck thinks he can get away with stealing my jacket, Thunder God, well he is so wrong," she hissed, "Which is why I'm gonna follow him and those other fun-riding galaxy hopping variant pals of his."

For a moment, the Avengers, Trish, Thor, Fury and Carol were confused by her words, then, as they worked it all out, disbelief came upon their faces. "You're not actually seriously thinking of going into _space_, are you?" Carol asked.

"Damn fucking right I'm quite serious, Marvel," Jessica countered back harshly, not even using Carol's real name. She looked back up to the sky. "Even if it means crossing across the whole frigging universe, across god knows how many galaxies, hell, even if it means I have to risk getting sucked into a fucking black hole to do it, I'm going after them," she went on, "And I intend full goddam well on getting back my beloved jacket from that little furry striped talk capable rat."

"But err..." Tony coughed, and Jessica turned to him, eyebrow raised, waiting daringly for him to go on. "You'll need a spacesuit and spaceship to do that, you know, Jones," Tony added.

"I know," Jessica answered back, then turned the other way, held up the extrapolator and opened a breach before turning back to the others, "And luckily for me, Ramon and that blonde ex-assassin lover in white of Mr Green Arrow Man, Miss Lance, provide me with both solutions." She looked between each and every one of the people in front of her, her daring facial expression boring into their eyes, "And don't you dare, _any_ of you, try and stop me."

No one spoke, all of them completely thrown by all of what Jessica had said she was intending to do, then Tony broke the silence. "I'll, er, go and prepare something for when you return," he said, and went into the building.

Trish now came forward. "Could you at least let me come with you, Jess?" she asked. When Jess didn't answer, looking intently at her adoptive sister in silence, Trish went on, "Someone's gonna need to explain to our friends on Earth 1 why we're rather suddenly paying them a little visit just minutes after they've said goodbye to us, and let's face it, the way you usually are, you'll definitely cause quite a stir if you go there alone and start kicking up a fuss over your jacket."

Jessica considered, then sighed and nodded, knowing that Trish did have a fair point. "Let's go, she said, then looked back towards the others, finishing with "We'll be back" before she and Trish disappeared through the breach, which closed as soon as they had done so.

Fury whistled softly. "Well, that was certainly something," he remarked.

"Oh trust me, Nick," Clint said in a steely voice, something he had decided to continue using for a while every time he spoke to Fury until the now broken trust between them, his fellow Avengers and Maria was repaired again, "I would say we've only just seen the first half of it."

Sam nodded. "I'd say we'd better prepare ourselves for a surprise," he added.

"One I can easily work out will be provided by Sara's former team, the Legends," Steve finished with a smirk.

* * *

_Earth 1, STAR Labs_

Cisco wolf whistled. "Man, I reckon Steve must've blushed to his max when you cheek kissed him, Diana," he said as he and the rest of the Earths 1, 2, 19 and 38 heroes entered the Speed Lab, the breach closing behind them, "And I could tell old Tony was just waiting to burst out laughing as soon as we'd gone."

"Oh, shut up, Cisco," Caitlin said, playfully whacking him on the arm, and giggling at Cisco's surprised "Ow".

"Well, you aren't entirely wrong in that field I suppose, Mr Ramon," Diana replied, her own fun smile showing, "Me and Captain Rogers both do share a bit in terms of similarity."

"But he's only lived as long as he has cos he came outta the ice after almost seventy years," Kara took up, "From what I know about you and your people the Amazons, you're the daughters of the Ancient Greek gods, and have lived for thousands of years as a result." She nodded, "But other than that, yeah, I'd say you and Steve were destined for good relationship chemistry. You certainly share the very same interest when it comes to shields for one."

"And still looking very hot," Sara teased flirtingly, earning a look from Oliver, but he winked and smirked secretly. Diana laughed.

"Well, you ready for home, Diana?" Kara asked her. The Amazonian princess nodded, and as Kara brought out her extrapolator from her pocket the two of them turned back to their friends from Earths 1 and 2, along with Earth 19 Hunter Zolomon/Accelerated Man. "And remember, you guys ever need our help, here or for our friends on Earth 199-999 or Middle Earth..." Kara's thumb pressed the extrapolator and opened a breach, "Just give us a call."

Oliver gave her and Diana a two fingered salute. "You got it," he said, the other Earth 1'ers giving their own farewell gestures as the Kryptonian and Amazonian walked through the breach, which then closed.

"So what lays in store for the future, eh, Oliver?" Barry asked.

But before Oliver could answer, they were interrupted by another breach suddenly opening, and as they all turned to face it, Barry zooming off and then returning barely a moment later with Oliver's bow and arrows, Sara's bo-staff and Harry's Energy Blaster, the three accepting them without argument, Oliver readying an arrow and Harry raising his gun, Jessica Jones, dressed in a black sleeveless top and blue jeans, and Trish Walker emerged, surprising them as only a few minutes had passed since they bid their Earth 199-999 friends farewell before returning here.

"Jones?" Harry exclaimed, lowering his gun as Oliver did the same with his bow and arrow, the breach from out of which the two women had emerged closing. Jessica didn't acknowledge him, but strode briskly up to Sara and performed the same of what she had just done on Tony, lifting Sara up and shoving her against the nearest wall.

"Hey. Hey," Oliver barked, appearing at Jessica's side, bow raised once again, the tip of his arrow only a few inches away from Jessica's head, as Sara grasped Jessica's wrist in both her hands and tried to pull it away from her throat. "Let her go. Now," Oliver ordered Jessica. Jessica turned to him, Oliver giving her his Hood look in return as she glared at him, the arrow's tip now aimed right at her eye. Behind them, everyone, Zolomon included, watched, tense, no one daring to say a word or to join Oliver.

A few more seconds passed, then Jessica, still looking towards Oliver, grudgingly released Sara, the White Canary dropping to the floor but then getting to her feet, weezing as she recovered from the other woman's hold.

"Thank you," Oliver growled, lowering his bow but keeping his arrow in the bowstring ready for use as Sara came to his side. "You alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Man that was a bit of a tight one," Sara said, referring of course to Jessica's strength.

Trish now came over to Jessica. She sighed. "Jess, I told you to not start kicking up a fuss," she said to her, then turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry about that, Mr Queen," she went on, "But you'll have to excuse the fact that my sister's pretty wound up at the moment."

Oliver nodded, deciding for the moment at least to accept Trish's apology. "Please, call me, Oliver, Miss Walker," he said politely before returning to the matter at hand, "But I think we do all need to know why you and Jessica are here."

"And why you just tried to choke the life outta me at that," Sara added.

"Well, er, I think I can guess as to how they got here," Cisco spoke up, everyone turning to him as he raised a hand. He coughed and went on nervously, looking to Jessica, "I suppose Tony gave you the extrapolator I made for him, am I right, Miss Jones?"

With a single head nod, Jessica held it up. "More like snatched rather than given is more the proper term, Ramon," she growled, everyone quite startled at how much the anger in her voice was at. "And as to why me and Trish are here..." she gestured to her upper body with a gesture of her hands, "Do you lot notice anything different about me?" She looked between the Earth 1 and 2 heroes and Zolomon. "Huh?" she asked further, waiting for someone to work it out.

In the end, it was Constantine who broke the awkward silence. "Well, um, you do still seem to be lacking your black leather jacket, luv," he said.

"Spot on, trenchcoat," Jessica said, "And I'll tell you why." The look of feral anger returned to her face as she addressed them all, "That cheeky fur-faced talking racoon rat fuck got away with it onboard that metal bird shaped ship he and his galactic buddies..." she looked briefly over to Constantine, "...the green lady you broke outta the orange stone with included..." she said to him, referring of course to Gamora, "...use to travel through space, _that's_ what."

As the heroes clocked on to what Jessica had just said, Cisco and Barry couldn't help but burst into hysterics. "Oh this is brilliant," Cisco laughed, clutching his sides, "Rocket the racoon grabs your precious jacket, and not only that, but succeeds in taking it with him into space, ready to wear it himself on whatever exciting adventure awaits him and the Guardians." He turned to his fellow heroes, his hysterics gradually calming, "Oh man, I never thought this would just make my day."

"It ain't funny, Ramon," Jessica snarled loudly, "That jacket is mine and mine alone, and I intend to get it back from the little fur-faced fuck if it's the last goddam thing I ever fucking do." She turned back to Sara. "Have your old Legends boys and girls team departed for wherever in that time travelling ship of theirs yet, Lance?" she demanded.

Sara was as taken aback by the question as all the rest were, and she thought. "They probably have now," she admitted, "Why? Why do you need them?"

"Not them in person. A ship," Jessica corrected her harshly, "To be more precise, the jumpship off of the big one, the Waverider I believe they called it, which I can use to go after that talking rat and his Guardian pals and get my jacket back."

"So, er, let me see if I can get this straight for a moment," Cisco spoke up again, "You actually wanna borrow the jumpship from the Waverider, take it back to Earth 199-999 and then use it to go on a merry chase across the universe after Quill, Drax, Gamora, Nebula, Groot, Mantis and Rocket just in order to get your coat back. That's about right?"

Jessica nodded. "I'd say you got it all correct, Ramon," she said.

For several seconds, perhaps almost half a minute, nobody did or said anything, all of them not sure how to respond to all of what Jessica was proposing to do. Cisco himself was the one in the most disbelief, after all, he remembered he, Tony, Peter Parker and Doctor Stephen Strange, along with Gandalf, teaming up with Quill, Drax, Mantis and Nebula in order to take on Thanos, both on Titan and then on Earth for the titanic final battle for the future of the multiverse, and he considered them, along with Rocket, Gamora and Groot, to be good fun people, well, maybe not Nebula when it came to 'fun', and now a super-strengthed PI from New York City wanted to go space-hopping after them in a ship which belonged to a group of their own time-travelling friends just for the sake of a jacket? _Man, just what is the world coming to_, he thought to himself.

Eventually, Oliver nodded. "Well, if that's what you want so badly, Jessica..." he said, and turned to Barry. "Barry, Sara," he said, looking to his girlfriend as well, "Call Ray and the Legends, and tell them to return from wherever they may be to here."

The two of them nodded. "You got it, Ollie," Sara said and she and Barry walked out of the room.

"Not without me, you're not," Jessica said determinedly and started to follow them, then stopped and turned back to Cisco, "Oh, and, Ramon? I would suggest you get working on a suitable and perfectly functioning space outfit for me, something that'll keep me fully protected and alive when I go out there, whilst we're doing that." And then she marched briskly out of the Speed Lab after Barry and Sara.

"Oooookaaaayyyy," Cisco said, very flustered at being told what to do by a tough bad ass like Jessica. And then he too left the room, heading for his lab, leaving Oliver, Trish and the other heroes, who were still fully unsure on what to do next, where they were.

* * *

**And there we are, and I hope you all enjoyed it so much. Is fair to say the adventure has not even begun, in fact, it will only well and truly begin big time next chapter, which will pick up straight off from where we've just ended here, once Jessica sets off on her adventures across space on Earth 199-999 with the Waverider's jumpship in pursuit of our Guardians friends on her little very personal quest to get her precious leather jacket back. Rocket, you'd better watch out, your new nemesis will return, and with a vengeance at that, lol.**

**And so on that note, I say once again to all of you, and especially to the two people who made this possible for me to do, the best Fanfiction buddy in all the world Aragorn Elessar, and Chaos Sorcerer, the very person who set me on this path thanks to his review to the final chapter of HSU, have a very Happy New Year and I will see you with chapter 2 in the first days of 2020, the start of a brand new year and decade. Reviews are welcome as always, but please, no bullshit or rudeness towards me or the story from Guest reviewers, your comments will be deleted otherwise. Until then, adios amigos, from Flashraven**


	2. Chapter 2- The Adventure Begins

**Namaskar, everyone. Oh man, a month or so away cos of whatever, them being mainly work and many other things IRL that have affected us all cos of this bastardly coronavirus, and I'm back. And I've definitely been away from this story in particular, my own special little addition to the King of Fanfiction and my number one best buddy on here Aragorn II Elessar's great 'Heroes' series universe, for far far longer than what I originally said I was gonna be. To those of you, Aragorn Elessar very especially, who are following and liking my new Katana and the Legends fic, I have so many really great and grand plans for it and its planned sequels, but I've had quite a brainstorm, thanks to Doctor Who itself, details of which will be made very clear next chapter, which has inspired me to come back to this for a while.**

**So here I am, back on here at long last after over three months, and giving myself something real to do to pass the time during these hard times, other than catching up with TV shows I haven't at all seen yet, like Torchwood for example. But first of all, thank you so much indeed to each and everyone who reviewed last chapter before New Year, or just after regarding Stand with Ward and Queen, I probably wasn't expecting a response like the one I certainly did get, I guess it goes to show there are some who're excited and ready for the adventure ahead to come.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: hey, don't apologize, bro, it seems to be quite the common trait with you, the ever thinking brainstorming young Irish lad, towards me and the King of Fanfiction, Aragorn of course, always saying something, either randomly or suggestively, idea wise and it seems amazing enough for us to give it a go, lol. Glowstick- now that's a nickname for Carol from Jessica I never considered before, and it would certainly make for a real good one indeed, considering what Carol's body does when she's in flight, I love it. You're very right about the fact that Jessica's gonna need help for when she goes into space after the Guardians, and you got it smack on the nose with the Sovereign, considering that they hate Quill and his little group. Hahaha, I wonder what Braniac would say indeed, and yep, Barry and Cisco just couldn't help themselves when Jessica told 'em what had happened. And the fun's about to begin again, rest assured, bro, and this time for a lot longer, I promise.**

**Anyway, I've spoke for long enough, so without further ado, fasten ya seatbelts, everybody, and prepare for the brand new chapter in the big grand intergalactic adventure that's about to commence. I hope you have a pleasant ride, hahaha.**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, or any of the characters within either**

* * *

The Legends, now under Nate's command ever since Sara had announced, a few days after she, Oliver and their fellow Earth 1'ers, Kara and J'onn had returned to Earth 1 from Earth 199-999 following her, Oliver, Steve and Natasha's great adventure with the Fellowship in Middle Earth, she had decided to stop running from her problems and leave them to be back with Oliver and where she rightfully belonged, back home in Star City, had indeed already departed in the Waverider, whereabouts to exactly Sara didn't of course know, so she communicated a message to them, asking for one of them to return to the present with the jumpship and do so at STAR Labs.

An hour later though, no response to her message had yet been made with no sign of the Waverider jumpship appearing in the sky, so while Hunter had departed for his home Earth, the rest, apart from Cisco who was still hard at work in his lab, waited outside, Trish concerned about Jessica, who certainly seemed to be the most frustrated by the long wait, alternating between pacing up and down the yard or just standing with her back to the other heroes, arms folded, staring silently up towards the sky, emitting small occasional growls from her mouth.

And then, as Jessica began another round of pacing, the smaller jumpship from the Waverider finally appeared, swooping down towards STAR Labs, turning and levelling out as it did so, and then landing gracefully on the tarmac.

"Huh. Took 'em long enough to get off their asses and answer your little voicemail, Lance," Jessica snorted, looking back briefly over her shoulder towards Sara before turning her attention back to the jumpship, the door on the side lifting up to reveal Ray Palmer and Nora Darhk, Ray standing up from the pilot seat of the craft.

"Hey. Sorry about the delay," Ray said as he and girlfriend Nora disembarked and approached the heroes, "We caught a new change to history problem just after we left you guys, and, er, well, we had to fix it."

"That being stopping some whack job helping George Armstrong Custer win the Battle of Little Bighorn and become POTUS four years later," Nora further explained. But any further conversation from her or Ray was instantly cut off by Jessica seizing Ray by the right arm and pulling him forwards into a shoulder throw, and before he'd even had time to register the whole thing, an extremely startled Ray was sprawled on his back, and then yelling in pain as Jessica planted her left boot _very_ firmly down on his chest, pinning him in place, and twisted his arm violently with both hands into a very delicate position from where, if she wanted to, and with just one slight movement, she could snap his arm.

"Oi," Nora exclaimed, she and everyone else completely shocked by just how much Rocket the racoon's cheeky deed had offended Jessica to the point that she was doing this, though Nora and Ray didn't know this of course.

"Let him go," Nora ordered, wrapping one arm round Jessica's neck and trying to pull her off, only to receive a hard left elbow in the chest from Jessica and then a violent shove with her hand, sending Nora backwards and almost throwing her off balance herself.

Oliver now took control of the situation himself as only he knew how, drawing one of his trick arrows from his quiver, one with a boxing glove at the end, and firing it at Jessica, the boxing glove hitting her on the face hard enough to stagger her backwards a couple of steps, releasing Ray from her hold. Then Trish and Sara were at her sides in an instant, both women laying one hand restrainingly on Jessica's shoulders while holding her arms tightly with the other.

"That is enough, Jess. Enough," Trish snapped, one finger right in her surrogate sister's face, Jessica glaring at her accusingly, but Trish wasn't wavered. "Do I have to keep telling you to stop making a show of yourself every time?" she added as Nora hurried over to Ray, helping him to sit up and then get back onto his feet. Ray rubbed his chest with his left hand while shaking his right several times, trying to get some feeling back into it after having experienced Jessica's super-strengthed killer grip for himself.

"You alright, babe?" Nora asked Ray, who nodded.

"I think so," he groaned, his chest and arm still throbbing from the experience of Jessica's hand and foot hold on them. Reassured with the answer, Nora turned back to Jessica.

"What the hell was that for, eh?" she demanded accusingly to her, as the other heroes now joined them, "Going for my boyfriend like that? And how come you and Trish are even here anyway?"

"It's simple, Ms Darhk," Jessica, still being restrained by Trish and Sara, said defiantly, nodding towards the jumpship with her head, "I'm here for that, and I'm taking it whether you like it or not."

At that, alarm appeared on the faces of the two Legends. "Woah woah woah woah, woah, woah," Ray exclaimed in total shock, "What do you mean, you're taking the jumpship? That's ours, if you hadn't realized, property of the Waverider too in support of that."

"Then let me freshen up your useless time travel filled brains a bit," Jessica countered back, and with that, she retold of the events that had happened on Earth 199-999 earlier and lead to her and Trish coming here.

"And that's why you wanna borrow the jumpship, huh?" Ray asked after Jessica had finished. He could still feel where Jessica's super-strength enhanced foot had pressed down on his chest, he'd definitely have the bruises to prove it in the next few days, "So you can go chasing after Quill and the Guardians just for the sake of a jacket?"

"Take that back this instant, Palmer, unless you wanna know what my punches are like," Jessica snarled, now shaking off Trish and Sara's hold on her, "I wear that jacket all the time, even if it's cold enough on Hell's Kitchen's streets to freeze your nuts off, and if that cheeky little fur-faced fuck of a talking striped rat Rocket thinks he can just get away with stealing it from me and keeping his grubby little furry paws on it, well he is so wrong."

"Nathaniel, our new captain that is, won't like the fact you've taken our back-up ship when we tell him," Nora said, "The jumpship's vital in getting us outta sticky situations if Gideon and the Waverider are unavailable to do so."

"Well that's all hell as too bad fuck on Mr Steele Guy," Jessica answered back, "Cos I'm taking it, whether you like it or not. No matter how many fucking galaxies I may have to cross, the whole goddam universe at that if necessary, how many planets I have to pursue 'em to, hell, even to the extent of risking getting sucked into a fucking black hole, that thing's gonna get me up there to go after that bunch of space hopping robber criminals and jackass highwaymen and retrieve what is very rightfully mine."

"But, er, not forgetting the fact you'll need a spacesuit to do that, right, Jessica?" Ray pointed out.

Someone, not from one of the group though, coughed, and they all looked or turned to see Cisco approaching, a suit of orange material draped over his left arm, right hand holding a large yellow helmet with a long black tube protruding out of the back. When he reached the group, he held out both items to Jessica. "What you required rather demandingly from my services, I have to give you that, Jessica," he said.

Jessica snatched the two items from him and held them up to examine them. "Not bad I'll admit, Ramon," she said eventually after twenty or so seconds of silent consideration, nodding approvingly.

"Thanks," Cisco acknowledged. When Jessica looked back to him again, he shrugged, "Got the inspiration for the make and design thanks to a certain two hearted face changing Time Lord." He was right, for the suit and helmet were exact copies of those acquired from Sanctuary Base 6 by the Tenth Doctor and worn by him and his Eleventh incarnation on the Doctor Who show. But of course, the two women from Earth 199-999 didn't know of this show.

Noticing what seemed to be the respirator for the suit, black and on the back at the waistline, and again in exactly in the same position as that on the Sanctuary Base 6 suit in the show. Jessica held it up for Cisco and the others to see. "I assume that that is the important oxygen giver, correct?" she asked Cisco.

Cisco nodded. "Right again," he said as he came forward, Jessica watching him very carefully. He pointed to the respirator. "The whole thing activates as soon as your helmet's on your head, so no need to switch it on yourself," he explained, "I've also installed a back-up inside it so that, if you find yourself overexceeding the normal amount of time you should be using it for, you'll have a continuous supply of air flowing in."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond with a worded reply, just nodding. "Well, it seems me and Trish's business is done here now," she then said, "So..." she looked between the Earth 1 heroes and Harry and Jesse, "If you'll excuse me, we have our own Earth to return to, and me a certain little fur-faced fuck and his no-goody do-gooder buddies to pursue." Her gaze fell on Cisco, "Cheers for this, Ramon." Then she looked to her sister, "Let's go, Trish." And with that, new spacesuit and helmet in hand, she turned and marched briskly to the jumpship, its door still open. Trish shared one last apologetic look with their friends herself before following after Jessica as the other woman entered the vessel and sat down in the pilot's seat in front of the control console, placing her suit and helmet down on the floor at her feet as Trish joined her, sitting down on one of the eight seats behind the pilot one.

"Wait. Hold on a sec," Sara called as she and Ray came hurrying over, stopping just inside the door. Jessica and Trish turned to her, Jessica with total impatience. "You need to know a few helpful facts first before you go stealing off back to Earth 199-999 with a robbed Legends craft," Sara went on, she of course, now originally, a member of the Legends herself before her decision to remain in the present where she rightfully belonged with Oliver and Team Arrow.

"Well get on with it, Lance Canary," Jessica said, "Cos I haven't got all day."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in exasperation, still unable to believe the extent of Jessica's rather childish like behaviour, Sara opened her mouth to speak, but Ray beat her to it. "Gideon, are you there?" he said.

At once, the familiar British accented voice of the Waverider's AI spoke through the jumpship's communication system, startling Jessica and Trish enough to make them jump. "_Hello again, Mr Palmer, and you too, Miss Lance_," Gideon said, "_How is life with Mr Queen in Star City treating you, might I ask_?"

"Much better than when I was constantly running away from my problems by travelling on the Waverider with you and the Legends, thank you, Gideon," Sara replied happily.

"And just who the hell are you, Mystery English lady?" Jessica demanded, speaking in the direction of the ceiling of the craft.

"_My name is Gideon, Jessica Jones_," Gideon replied back calmly, "_An artificial conciousness programmed to operate the critical systems of the Waverider and aid Captain Heywood and the Legends on their missions through time. And I can communicate with and operate the jumpship as well. And yes, I know fully well who you are. Greeting to you too, Trish Walker_." This last sentence Gideon addressed to Trish, who was visibly stumped as much as Jessica by the AI greeted her so casually even though they had never even met at all before.

"Er, hi," was all Trish could reply with.

"And does your communicating ability to this craft entend to being another Earth by any chance, I hope, Miss Brit AI?" Jessica asked.

"_In a manner of speaking... yes, Miss Jones_," Gideon answered, pausing, as if in consideration to what Jessica was massively proposing, between the 'yes', "_I am able to create gateways to other Earths if it is necessary_."

"Good," Jessica said, "And does it also have any very useful weapons handy?"

"_An energy firing gun mount on the nose_," came Gideon's reply.

"Even more excellent," Jessica said. Trish secretly wondered to herself if there was some appreciation in Jessica's voice when she spoke the words. "Cos I'm gonna be in need of your very helpful services, Gideon." At that, hearing her sister address Gideon by her real name at last, Trish raised an eyebrow.

"_And what might they be, if you don't mind me asking, Miss Jones_?" Gideon asked.

"Well for one, you can shut the door of this craft and start her up again for starters," Jessica ordered, and Sara and Ray both scampered hurriedly out of the way as, with a hiss of compressed air, the jumpship's door lowered and closed, the craft's engines activating as soon as it had done so. Then the jumpship rose off the ground, its helicopter landing gear retracting back into the craft's belly.

Outside, the other Earth 1'ers, as well as Sara, Ray and Nora, she now standing beside him once again on his left, and the two from Earth 2, Harry and Jesse, couldn't resist shaking their heads in disbelief, wondering just how the hell Rocket and the Guardians had manged to piss Jessica off so much with what they, Rocket especially, had done that all of them had had to bear witness to this level of behaviour from her, and after they had bid their farewells to their friends from both Earth 199-999 and Middle Earth, and also to the two Earth 38 warrior women Kara and Diana, only an hour or so ago. _This day's certainly risen to mega hectic levels_, Cisco thought to himself.

"Open a breach to our home Earth, Earth 199-999, Gideon," Jessica commanded. A few seconds, a breach, larger than the ones opened by interdimensional extrapolator, appeared in front of the jumpship. Seeing the control lever, the only proper real life control item on the console aside from the computer screens, Jessica reached forward, taking hold of it in her right hand. Glancing briefly back over her shoulder towards Trish, she said to her, "Hold tight, sis," then turned back to look out the window where the breach to their Earth awaited, and with that she slammed the lever forward. At once, she and Trish were slammed backwards in their seats as the jumpship shot forward, disappearing through the breach, which closed as soon as they had done so, leaving the heroes where they were, standing outside STAR Labs.

For a while, no one spoke, then at last, Ray spoke. "Think we're gonna need to call Nate and the rest and ask for them to come and pick us up in the Waverider, wouldn't you agree, babe?" he asked of Nora, turning to her as he said it.

"Damn right," she agreed, "And tell them of why we've just lost the jumpship to a rather angry and determined Jessica Jones."

"God help the Guardians now," Jesse muttered, speaking for the first time in a while.

Boyfriend Wally nodded. "And they'll need plenty of it," he finished.

* * *

The Avengers members, Tony now having rejoined them, along with Carol, Thor and Nick all turned as a new breach, this one opening above them, appeared, the jumpship from the Waverider zooming out of it and swooping down towards them, the breach closing as soon as it had come through. As the craft descended the full way and levelled out, its landing gear coming out as it prepared to land, Carol now spoke to her heroes.

"Well, seeing as Miss Jones seems to have succeeded in getting what she wanted, I guess that's my cue to leave," she said.

Everyone all turned to her, all, barring Nick, with one eyebrow raised. "Oh? And where's next destination in mind for Miss All Powerful in Red and Blue?" Tony asked, the others sniggering at his humourful remark.

"I owe you, Tony and Steve, plus Mr Castle, Gandalf, Aragorn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond _and_ Rocket himself for putting me right where I should've been a long time ago if it weren't for my past selfishness and arrogance," Carol said. She glanced over at the now landed jumpship, its door beginning to rise with a hiss of compressed air as it opened, before she turned back to the group, "And while I'd be as pissed if that cheeky bugger Rocket had managed to pinch anything of mine, I feel that in this case..." another look towards the jumpship, where Trish was now exiting, Jessica herself standing up from the pilot's seat about to do the same herself, "It's time at long last, for the first time in twenty three years, that Captain Marvel had some fun herself."

"And what the hell does that mean exactly, Glowstick?" Jessica demanded as she now left the jumpship, carrying her new spacesuit and helmet as well.

As if to answer Jessica's question, Carol's whole body, eyes included, glowed with cosmic energy, and she rose off the ground, hovering a feet above the other heroes. "First one to the Guardians gets to either shoot 'em, or warn 'em," Carol said to Jessica, giving her a massive smirk, "Someone's gotta warn 'em you'll be coming for 'em, Jess." She shrugged, her smirk not faltering in the slightest, "Can't make this game too easy, can we?"

At that, Scott and Hope broke down in giggles, hands coming up over their mouths as they bent double in hysterics. Clint and the others, even Nick despite knowing he still had a long way to go before they would trust him again, couldn't resist reacting the same way themselves, all of them having clocked on to what Carol meant, but it was Steve who stepped forward and spoke to her. "Well, from one Captain to another, Carol, thank you for the big aid against Thanos and Morgoth and their devilish hordes," he said.

"The pleasure was mine, Steve," Carol replied, and together the two of them exchanged nods and salutes.

"And just remember what we all said about rational thinking and decisions," Sam now spoke up for the first time, "Especially if we're in need of your services again in the future and send for you to aid us with it."

"You got it, Sam," Carol said respectfully, "As I said, thanks to you lot and Frank and Rocket and our Middle Earth friends..." she tapped the side of her head with her right index finger... "This will now be thinking sensible and correct decisions from now on. Plus, no more hiding from the big foes like a coward from me either, next time, I will face my enemies head on and properly like I should rightfully have done so before."

"Then we wish you all the best, and good luck too, Lady Carol," Thor said, he and Carol sharing grins and nods with each other.

"I accept your challenge, Glowstick," Jessica hissed.

Carol turned to her. "Then come and get me, Jessica," she replied in answer. She turned so that she faced away from the heroes, then glanced back over her shoulder at Jessica, adding, "Catch me if you can."

"Then, let the challenge... begin," Tony himself said, bringing one arm up, hand curled into a fist, and then down on the 'begin'.

And with that, punching out with her right arm, Carol was gone, zooming away through the sky even faster than the Benatar itself and then disappearing out through the atmosphere, leaving her friends and Earth behind.

"Where'd that line come from, eh, Tone?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "Old kid's show I saw bits and pieces of," he answered casually, "Name's Raven."

"Yeah, I know the one too," Scott said, and when they all looked to him, he added, "Cassie watches it herself. On YouTube of course." He and Hope chuckled.

"Hmph," Jessica huffed, and now turned her attention to her new spacesuit, which she now started to change into. Trish helped her to do so, Jessica not arguing with that as she knew an extra pair of hands was often needed when getting into this sort of outfit.

"Well," Tony said once Jessica was fully kitted up in her new suit, hands now encased by a pair of black gloves also provided by Cisco as part of the kit, her helmet held once again in her right, "You definitely look the part of Little Miss Super Spacewoman now." The other Avengers and Thor laughed at that, even Trish couldn't help giggling herself.

"Huh. Very funny, Stark, yeah," Jessica remarked snarkily as if in answer "Now, if you'll excuse me..." and she turned and returned to the jumpship.

"Wait, Jones," Tony called, hurrying forward as Jessica entered the ship and once again took her place in the pilot's seat, placing her helmet down by her feet, looking back as Tony stopped at the open door. "That little something I said I would prepare for you when you and Patsy got back?" he said, ignoring Jessica's small growl at his use of her surrogate sister's other little name. She nodded, remembering, and he reached into the pocket of his jeans and brought out a small metal rectangular gadget, a screen filling half the face with several small square buttons on either side. "Behold, the Spacehopper Tracker," Tony explained, "My little name for it anyway. But basically, it'll allow you to track the Benatar wherever it goes in the vastness of the great big solar system. The whole thing will pick up the ship's location as soon as you're in the same area as it is."

Jessica shook her head. "Cheers, Stark, but I've no need for that now. Turns out I forgot that the bigger ship's Artificial Intelligence heart is connected with its smaller part." She glanced up at the ship's ceiling, "Ain't that right, Gideon?"

"_That is indeed correct as you say, Miss Jones_," Gideon's voice answered, startling Tony a little.

"Woah. Your ship talks, huh?" he remarked.

"Damn right she does," Jessica replied. Then she commanded, "Close the door, Gideon," and Tony had to scramble out of the way as the jumpship's door slid down and closed. "Take us up," Jessica next said.

"_As you wish, Miss Jones_," Gideon acknowledged, and the craft's engines began powering up, preparing for takeoff.

Trish suddenly appeared at the windowed front of the jumpship. Knowing of course her sister would not be able to hear her voice now from inside the craft, she put her hands to either side of her mouth and mouthed off "I'll see you soon," to which Jessica nodded, making sure Trish saw the gesture, and then Trish ran back out the way as the jumpship lifted off the ground, landing gear retracting back into the belly.

Keeping the ship where it was in a hovering position, right hand on the steering lever, Jessica raised her left hand, signalling farewell to her sister, the Avengers, Nick and Thor, all of whom returned the gesture, then, helped by Gideon, she steered the ship in a left turn, turning it a hundred and eighty degrees, then pulling the steering lever back so that the jumpship's nose faced skyward. Then, with a full forward slam of Jessica's lever hand, the ship rocketed up into the sky, the heroes on the ground watching as it got smaller and smaller by the second until finally, like the Benatar and Carol, it too had vanished through the atmosphere and into the vastness of space beyond.

For a long minute, no one spoke, all of them still staring up to where the jumpship had disappeared, then Natasha came over to Trish, laying a supporting hand on her back. Trish turned to her, an unreadable expression on her face. "Don't worry," Natasha said softly, trying to reassure the other woman, "If I know anything about Jessica, it's that she's as tough as old boots and nails as there's ever needed to be shown in a woman. She'll make her way back to you, to us, and to Luke, if it's the last thing she ever does."

Trish nodded. "I know," she said calmly, trying to hide her inner agitation and fear of the prospect of the opposite happening, while she herself was here, left behind stuck here on Earth with no way of knowing it all. She looked up to the sky once again, "But only once she's gotten that jacket back, that I can certainly say."

"God help Quill and the rest," Bucky muttered aloud.

"Well let's hope Miss Carol does get to 'em first," Tony said. Everyone turned to him, and he shrugged. "Well considering that me, Mr Magic Master, Gandalf, the Parker kid and Cisco assisted Quill, Drax and Mantis on Titan, and Gamora was helped outta the orange one of the Stones by Johnny boy Constantine in time for the big bad final, they ain't that bad at all," he added.

"I'm with you there completely as well, Tony," Thor agreed, not forgetting at all the fun hours he himself had shared with the Guardians also, particularly Rocket and Groot during their trip to Nidavellir to aquire Stormbreaker for Thor. "Let's hope Lady Carol reaches them first before Miss Jones indeed."

"One thing I do know for sure," Scott said, "There's certainly gonna be a lotta feathers flying when she eventually does."

"No kidding there, I give ya that, Scotty," Sam said, "Like Buck says, god help the Guardians."

* * *

Jessica couldn't stop herself staring in total awe at what she could see out of the jumpship's window as the small craft punched through the Earth's atmosphere and entered space itself, accelerating away from the planet and towards the great silver orb of the moon, the whole thing, still many thousands of miles away but as clear as you could ever observe it without being on Earth, that or if it had clouds obscuring it from view completely, beginning to fill the windows.

"So this is where Glowstick and the little fur-faced fuck and his spacehopping deliquent robber buddies have the pleasure of soaring across to and fro whatever delightful place they fancy," Jessica said aloud, still taking in the vast incredibleness surrounding her craft.

"_It is also where King Thor and his people, the survivors of the population from the realm of Asgard, come from,_" Gideon said, "_Asgard is now sadly gone, destroyed forever by the powerful being known as Sutur, and loads of Asgard's surviving citizens, along with King Thor's brother Loki Laufeyson, were massacred by Thanos_."

"OK, history lesson over," Jessica cut in, "Now would you be so kind as to tell me whereabouts is the best place I can go to get some very useful helping facts about the little fur-faced fuck and his jackass spacehopping robber pals, plus where their most popular hangabout planetary hidey holes are, Gideon? Cos while they and Glowstick might know everything and everywhere, I very very obviously don't."

"_I agree with you there, Miss Jones_," Gideon answered solemnly, "_In answer to your question, I would recommend the collective of planets known as the Sovereign, which is home to the genetically engineered race of the same name_." An image appeared on the central computer screen on the console, showing several humanoids dressed in dark clothing, their whole features, skin, hair and eyes alike, all coloured gold. "_This is what I understand the Sovereign race look like_," Gideon said.

Jessica let out a small whistle. "Well that's certainly something new," she remarked.

"_The leader of the Sovereign is the High Priestess Ayesha_." Now another image appeared onscreen, this one of a female figure also coloured entirely gold, right down to her more Ancient Greek class looking dresswear and jewellery.

"And what sorta beef do these Golden Morons have with the jackasses in the bird craft?" Jessica asked.

"_From what I understand, looking back to four years ago preceding the one we are currently in, the Sovereign hired the Guardians to protect Anulax Batteries, this universe's most powerful energy sources, from a rather nasty beast called an Abilisk_," Gideon explained, "_But after the Guardians returned the Batteries, the Sovereign found out that the member known as Rocket had stolen some of them. Needless to say, High Priestess Ayesha and her people were not too happy about that, which has resulted in a long deep hatred for the Guardians from them_."

At that, Jessica smirk smiled to herself, "Well, in that case... Gideon, how long will it take for us to reach the Golden Morons' home cluster?"

"_Even at our fastest pace, it will still take a few hours before we reach the Sovereign planets, Miss Jones_," Gideon answered.

"Well then, we have plenty of time to kill before then, so maybe you could be of good help in teaching me some more about how to operate this craft and its systems," Jessica suggested.

"_Whatever you say, Miss Jones_."

"And Gideon?" Jessica said, looking up to the ceiling, "It's Jessica."

"_Very well... Jessica_," Gideon replied, earning a roll of the eyes from Jessica.

* * *

**And there we are. I hope you all enjoyed it, and had a good laugh too hopefully. Is fair to say that now the adventure really has well and truly begun, for Jessica especially of course, but also, when they eventually learn she's on their trail, for Quill and the Guardians, and for the extra addition to this major rollercoaster of a ride of fun, Carol.**

**If you didn't pick up on the reason already, I'll just kindly add that I wanna add Carol into this, cos, well, as she says herself, someone's gotta warn the Guardians in advance that Rocket's naughty snatching of Jessica's beloved jacket has had bigger consequences I bet even he probably hasn't contemplated, lol, and thanks to our different heroes calling her out in Heroes Stand United for being a big selfish arrogance prior to it all, Carol is now of course a much more sensible person, and thanks to buddy Aragorn, I've a brand new idea for what's to come in future chapters in which Carol will play a big helping part alongside Quill and the crew.**

**Jessica's new spacesuit and helmet are of course from the The Impossible Planet, The Satan Pit and The Waters of Mars episodes of David Tennant's Doctor Who series, plus in whichever episodes of Matt Smith's series said items were used also, as they were the first idea to spring to my mind. Forgive me if I got anything wrong regarding how the suit operates, but I ain't of course an expert with how spacesuits work, and this is Fanfiction after all, the suit being a made-up for the Doctor Who show outfit anyway, so no lecturing me please.**

**Regarding Ray and Nora, well, as they'll be the only members of the Legends appearing in this story, they themselves in this chapter alone, cos this story ain't of course about the Arrowverse heroes, let's just say that for the sake of the Legends in this series, they're together like in the show's seasons 4 and 5, the latter of which dears Brandon Routh and Courtney Ford, real life couple too of course, have now sadly departed, the way they did so in the latest season 5 episode was so emotional and brilliantly done at that, IMO anyway.**

**And lastly, the little line I had Tony speak comes from my country's children's TV show Raven, one I still love watching the episodes of on YouTube every time, the catchphrase spoken by the titular character, Raven of course, being "Let the challenge... Begin." And yes, Tony's American, but his actor Robert Downey Jr is British, and we Brits do have a considerable well known sense of humour, so hope sneaking in a little bit of that into here ain't too much a big thing, haha.**

**So once again, feel free to let me know what you all thought about this in reviews and/or PMs, and like I said at the start, man it feels so good to be back on this again after so long, I'll prioritize this story now for a bit cos of just how strong my recent little brainstorm is, and I hope you'll so be ready for the next stage of adventure which awaits next chapter. So until next time, stay fresh, and safe and well from the bastardly coronavirus too of course, and adios amigos, from Flashraven**


	3. Chapter 3- Warnings and Surprises

**Namaskar, everyone. At last, I'm back on this, apologies for the wait once again, things in real life have gotten in the way again of late, especially at work, cos I work as a postman at Royal Mail- for anyone who I haven't told yet, that's my work job, and am even more fortunate to be a part of during these current times, considering what the bastard coronavirus has done to so many others for now until the lockdown's over-, and with everything still in a bit of a shitbag, we're a bit more busier than before, and one of our dear colleagues finished with us at the branch I work at in my hometown a week ago after being accepted into the one that's much nearer to where she lives herself.**

**Anyway, all that said, thank you so much once again to those of you who reviewed last chapter, again, makes me glad everyone's all excited and ready for all that's to come. As we saw last time, Jessica "persuaded", stole is the more appropriate term, our Legends couple Ray and Nora to "lend" her the jump ship from the Waverider, acquired a new spacesuit off of Cisco, and after returning to her own Earth with Trish began her journey into space, heading for the so called, in Rocket's words, Golden Morons aka of course the Sovereign, the other major race in the universe who hate the Guardians, no doubt for a little bit of chit chat with 'em. But she faces competition, from Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel herself, so the question now is: who will reach Quill, Gamora, Drax, the prized leather jacket acquired Rocket, Mantis, Groot and Nebula first?**

**Well, to answer that question... ladies and gentleman, please take your places and fasten ya seatbelts, and prepare to have the answer given to ya in this next stage of the great grand intergalactic adventure that's already commencing.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: oh yes, the greatest and craziest galactic chase it is going to be indeed, my dear Irish chappy. Haha, love your little name thought on Tony's little tracker gadget, but sadly, it's no longer necessary as Jessica has Gideon. But I sure love a bunch the little rude nickname thoughts you've provided that Jessica can describe the Legends and Sara as, after all, with who she is as a person, half the time all she is big parrot beaked with names, lol there, and hohoho, you can bet your life Rocket's gonna have a right blast from the rest of the gang about all that for sure. No kidding on Jessica and the Sovereign, after all, as I said in response to one of your previous review replies (still not been able to start setting up a proper account yet, have we, buddy? Would make it a lot lot easier for me, you and the King of Fanfiction, our great buddy Aragorn II Elessar, to communicate that way, just saying though), Jess is gonna need at least one ally by her side. No kidding at all on the technology differences between Earths 1 and 199-999, the MCU Earth is a helluva lot more higher in technological advancement levels. Well, I'm afraid to say, lol again, that Carol will very much be a part of the fun, and the Guardians crew at that, for the rest of this grand adventure, and as she said herself last chapter, it's time for Cap'n Marvel to have some fun at last for the first time in over twenty years. Oh Raven's a great show, I love watching it over and over again so much, the majority of the episodes from the ten series done and shown over 2002-10, when Scottish actor James Mackenzie does so phenomenally as Raven, and those of the two new series shown in 2017-18, when Aisha Toussaint took over as the new and female Raven, are on YouTube to enjoy. Whoops, haha, guess I owe ya one there for correcting me on Downey Jr, just been ages since I last looked at his Wiki page, but wow, he has your country's blood in him?! Never ever knew that at all myself either. And finally, let the laughs begin indeed, yeehah. Hope you manage to get to my birthday one-shot for King Aragorn, Songs and Smells, btw.**

**Agent N: Thanks for the review. Actually the lovely couple **_**have**_** left the Legends show now, gonna miss 'em so much. And yes, I have seen Endgame, thank you very much, and I one hundred percent agree with ya on everything you say about Romanogers/Steve and Natasha and the complete poison that I now totally agree Steggy/Steve and Peggy is. If you wish, ao3 gives you some of the best Romanogers ship containing stories, and if I ever do my own Avengers fic, that's the ship I'll do in it above all others, Natasha's who I picture Steve with a lot lot more with than either Maria, Sharon or even Diana Prince/Wonder Woman if it's DC/MCU crossed over with each other. Though I also love GreenWidow/Oliver and Natasha, that ship's in solid second place actually behind Romanogers for me personally, Bl4ckHunter's fic The Hood and the Widow proves that so a lot.**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, or any of the characters within either**

* * *

"So where's next stop for us, Quill?" Drax asked as the Benatar zoomed through space, Peter flying and steering it expertly on its journey, "It's been a few hours now."

As if in answer to the question, from where he sat in the pilot's seat giving him the dominating view out of the cockpit window, Peter saw the great grey blue, at least that was what it looked like from space, orb of Contraxia, the pitstop planet for both the Guardians and Ravager clans who sought out some much needed rest after being on who knows what, come into view several dozen miles below them, and he pulled back on the control lever, slowing the Benatar right down to hover mode before leaning sideways in his seat to look down at Drax.

"I'd say we've reached exactly where I desire for us the most," he replied in answer to Drax's question. Hearing that, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Mantis and Nebula, Groot himself remaining where he was, absorbed in his Gameboy, twig fingers tapping away at the buttons, all stood up and moved so that they could all see out the window. Nebula included, all of them nodded.

"Anyone up for a little R and R here after all that that great big last battle threw at us and our multiple Earth friends, and a little catch-up with old Stakar and his bunch if they're there as well?" Peter asked.

Nods followed from everyone except of course Groot. "No argument from me on that," Drax answered.

"After everything Big Bad Mad Purple Titan Daddy to sisters Green and Blue, Mr Dark Lord Number One and their letter S sharing in first name cronies put us all through..." Rocket said, he, Drax, Mantis and Peter unable to stop sniggering at his humourful name uses, Gamora and Nebula themselves glaring as a response, Gamora struggling to keep it so herself though as she tried not to laugh as well, after all that's what it was always like as part of the Guardians, "I'd say we're in need of a bit of a long break." Again, nods followed at that, the sisters included, "You reckon Old Museum Specimen Ducky Bird Howard will be there too, Quill?"

Peter shrugged. "I'll be willing to place my bets on that maybe being so," he replied, "Why d'ya ask?"

Rocket's smug grin grew and he held up Jessica's jacket with his right hand. "If they are there, I'll sign you all up for the biggest iced pint to hand to watch me see if this little gift fits me good," he said.

At that, Peter, Gamora, the usually always taking it seriously Drax, and Mantis burst into uproarious laughter. "Oh that, _that_, I have _gotta_ see," Drax eventually managed to say.

"I'll bet you a whole bucket load of Constantine's jokes and _two_ of the biggest iced pints he goes stumbling around on the table all tangled up in it and then falling off it the first time he does so, Drax," Gamora agreed with him, still unable to control her own hysterics.

"Hear hear, Gamora dearest," Peter further agreed.

"You're on," Drax answered Gamora. He now looked to Mantis, "Mantis?"

The empathic humanoid insect woman nodded. "Yes, dear Drax, I think so too," she answered with a grin.

"I will gladly attend it too," Nebula replied in her own answer.

"Tree?" This was directed by Drax to Groot, who still sat slumped, right leg drooped over the arm of his seat, in a laid back lazy sort of way, absorbed in his game. Hearing Drax though, he looked up and replied with his typical "I am Groot" before looking back down to it.

"I'd say that was his way of yes, Draxxy boy," Rocket chuckled, answering for Drax.

"Calls for a little sing along with an old friend, I reckon," Peter said, unable to stop smirking himself as he reached for the Zune portable media player, presented to him by Kraglin Obfonteri after Yondu's death, resting on the console in front of him. He booted it up and its song list, numbering 300, came up on the screen. Using his right index finger in small upward swipes, Peter scrolled down the list till he reached the one he wanted, and pressed it. At once, his old favourite Come and get Your Love by Redbone began blaring out of the Benatar's speaker system, the Zune being, of course, plugged into it for maximum effect.

"Oh god, not again," Drax groaned and plumped himself back down in his own seat, bringing his arms up so that the back of his head rested on his hands, his eyes closing. Peter, Gamora, Mantis and Rocket took no notice of it whatsoever and started dancing and rocking on the spot as the song began, Rocket draping Jessica's jacket over the arm of his seat before he started doing so himself.

"Hail (hail) What's the matter with your head, yeah. Hail (hail) What's the matter with your mind, And your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh," the four of them sang out as loud as their vocal chords would allow them. Drax emitted a loud open mouthed snore, as if his feeble attempt to drown out the musical racket would do any good anyway. Groot continued being absorbed in his Gameboy. Nebula, not yet of course understanding the Guardians' routine of music and fun, stood watching the whole thing with newfound interest.

"Hail (hail), Nothin' the matter with your head, Baby, find it, come on and find it, hail," Peter, Gamora, Mantis and Rocket carried on, "With it, baby, 'Cause you're fine, And you're mine, and you look so divine."

Then suddenly, as they began the first chorus of "Come and get your love", their singing and dancing was all cut off as something, its whole form glowing with bright energy, streaked past and overtook the Benatar faster than the speed of normal light itself, disappearing into the distance some way before it stopped, turned and headed back towards them. As it came closer, Peter leaned forward and pressed the screen of the Zune player, stopping the song as whatever it was now came up to the Benatar and stopped, hovering in front of the ship, clearly visible through the window.

"Well bless my furry soul, if it ain't Space Candle Marvel herself," Rocket exclaimed at seeing Carol Danvers on the other side of the glass. The other Guardians and Nebula, Groot remaining as he was, head down in his game, Drax now very much awake and stood up again for the event, were also staring in complete astonishment themselves at seeing Carol again.

Outside, Carol, having of course been able to tell what was said thanks to watching Rocket's mouth and working out the words, nodded, smirking at his jokey remark, and reached up to her right ear, fingers tapping the small transmitter there and activating it, and then she spoke, her voice coming as clear as it ever could over the Benatar's speaker systems. "Hello again, you lot," she said generously, "Looks like I am the first to reach you after all, and very fortunate indeed too."

In the ship, Peter leaned forward and spoke into one of the radios. "And what exactly brings you all this way to find us, Miss Danvers?" he asked.

"I would prefer to answer that, if you would of course permit me to do so, Mr Quill, to you and the rest of your buddies from a much better position, more properly face to face, onboard your craft," Carol answered, "And believe me, it is of the upmost importance, beyond the levels of just big with the word vital, that you hear what I need to say, I've crossed maybe a quarter of the way across the solar system from Earth to do so."

Peter and the other Guardians and Nebula looked between each other, all of them sharing both consideration, in regards to what Carol was asking of them, and also confusion, wondering just what it was she needed to say to them. At last, after several silent seconds, Peter turned back to look out at Carol. "Back of the ship," he said simply, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Two minutes later, Carol stood within the cockpit of the Benatar, looking between the Guardians and Nebula, all of whom stood before her with either folded arms or hands on hips, Groot glancing briefly up at her before once again looking back to his Gameboy. Rocket was the first to speak after what felt like an age.

"OK, Space Candle Marvel, what is it your superpowered super-speeding self has space zoomed all this to spill the beans about, huh?" he asked, "Don't tell me super-strengthed bad ass Jones still wants her precious garment back, she can stick that up her behind otherwise." He laughed at his own joke, Peter, Drax and Gamora rolling their eyes at it but unable to resist sniggers of their own all the same.

"Well believe it or not, Rocket, that is exactly why I'm here," Carol answered. That drew the Guardians and Nebula's immediate attention at once, and when no one spoke, she carried on, "Just after you guys departed, Jessica went all sorts of angry crazy on Tony, nearly choked the life outta him before she got his interdimensional extrapolator off him, said she intended to use it to pay a visit on Earth 1 to, well, ask the Legends, the time travellers who Sara's a former member of, for their jumpship, the smaller vessel they have onboard their bigger ship the Waverider."

Eyebrows now rose on the faces of Peter, Gamora, Drax and Mantis. "And did she, uh, succeed in said task?" a folded arms Drax asked.

Carol nodded. "Took sister Trish along with her as well," she said, "And yes, they did return with the jumpship. I bid the others and Nick a fond farewell and rushed off to warn you lot about it just after they did so." She looked to Rocket, mischief showing on her face, her eyes lit up with it, her lips forming a smile. "Boy, you really shouldn't've snatched that jacket off of Jessica the way you did, Rocket," she told him very gleefully, before addressing the others and Nebula as well, "You lot should've seen her whole reaction just after you and this fine ship..." she briefly spread her arms out, indicating the Benatar, before placing them back on her hips, "...departed, man have I never seen so much anger in a human being before. And now she's on her way herself, cos that's exactly the whole reason why she went to Earth 1 to get the jumpship- she intends full well on coming after you all to get her jacket back, even if, as she so majorly put it, she has to risk getting sucked up by a black hole."

For a long while, nobody spoke, the only sounds coming from Groot's gameboy as he continued playing it, ignoring Carol and his fellow crew members, as they and Nebula took in what Carol had said, completely unable to believe the facts she had put to them. At last, Rocket leaned back and let off a huge bark of laughter, the other Guardians, with expressions of "Excuse me?" clear to see on their faces, Nebula and Carol all turning to him.

"Oh my, as if the day couldn't get any more lovelier that it already is," Rocket cackled, "Now Miss Big Bad Mouthed Bad Ass has herself a spaceship, thanks to the miscreant time travelling Legends kids, and intends to pursue us for the sake of _this_?" As he said the bit of the sentence, he reached for Jessica's jacket where it lay draped over the arm of his seat, and as 'this' came out of his mouth he held it up with his right hand.

Gamora shook her head. "Actually, I would say that's no sort of laughing matter at all, Rocket," she growled, "Seems very much to me that instead, you've just ruined the chance of our much needed R and R before it's even begun."

"Rubbish, Gamora," Peter said and she turned back to him, her face full of defiance. He shrugged, "Yes, we need the rest, but let us not forget the other big factor we as a bunch of misbehaving jackasses and spacehopping clowns always give off as well."

"Oh man, don't say it, Quill," Drax remarked with a roll of his eyes.

Peter smirked. "If Jessica wants to do it that badly, then let her come," he said. Drax, Mantis and Gamora stared at him, totally unable to believe just what he had just said. Nebula remained straight faced as ever, but didn't give any signs of disagreeing. Rocket's smug expression grew even more. Groot ignored them, still completely absorbed in his Gameboy. Peter shrugged and looked over to Rocket.

"Yes, it very much seems, in agreed accordance with what Carol and Gamora dearest say, that your cheeky deed in snatching that jacket off its owner has caused a bit more than what you were probably imagining to begin with, Rocket," he went on, Rocket's grin faltering a little, his eyes looking down towards the floor, "And don't get me absolutely wrong, for all the sakes of our complete health and that of everyone else in the universe..." that drew a few quiet sniggers from Carol, Gamora and Mantis, Drax just rolled his eyes again, "...you're gonna have to hand it back to her." Peter now gave a cheeky smirk of his own, "But for the moment, like I said..." he looked between everyone else gathered on the bridge, "If the woman wants to play a little bit of fun and games with us, then lets give her some."

"She wants this back," Rocket spoke in agreement, still holding up Jessica's jacket, "She can have it back, but not until, as Quill says, we've had a little bit of fun with her first."

The other Guardian members and their newest member, Nebula, looked between each other in silent consideration, then eventually, the two sisters and Mantis, Gamora shrugging herself as if to say 'Why not?', nodded. Drax, arms still folded across his great chest, still as neutral faced as Nebula, just shrugged in a 'Whatever' kind of way, all that was needed from him to show how he responded to the whole idea.

Gamora and Drax turned back to Rocket. "I'm not gonna let the promise of two of the biggest iced pints on Contraxia thanks to your little idea to try that thing on go down the chute, rabbit," Drax said, "Just because of a super-strengthed bad assed mouthed Earth originated female."

"He's said it, Rocket," Gamora agreed, indicating to Drax with a small movement of her head.

"Here here," Peter said.

"I'm in agreement as well," Mantis added further.

Rocket's eyes gleamed, his grin of triumph bigger than ever. "Then I guess we're all in agreement about the same thing, eh?" he asked.

Drax nodded. "You could say that, rabbit," he said. Then he remembered Carol, who they all seemed to have completely ignored for the last few minutes, and looked over to her, the others doing so as well. "And what of you, Marvel woman? Now that you've thrown quite a large space hammer in the works for us, what do you intend to do now, huh?"

"As a matter of fact, Drax, I didn't just come to warn you about Jessica cos I felt the need to," Carol answered, before looking to Rocket. "I also did it because I owe you one especially, Rocket, as well as Tony, Steve, Frank Castle, Gandalf, Aragorn, Lady Galadriel and our dearly departed friend, and saviour of us all and the entire multiverse, Lord Elrond for hammering some sense into me for being too much of a selfish and arrogant coward, too scared to face as great a threat to the whole of creation as the Mad Titan himself in the past. And now, thanks to all of you..." Carol raised her hand and tapped the side of her head with her right index finger, "I intend very much on putting this brain and its mind to what they should've done before."

"Well that's good on you, Space Candle in Red and Blue," Rocket remarked in response.

"And to start the process off, well," Carol shrugged, "After over twenty years of doing absolutely nothing but just jetting around the universe trying to find a new home for the Skrulls, and being a shit scared coward in nature, avoiding its biggest enemies, now it's high time Captain Marvel ceased her duties with all of that and had some real fun at last." She turned to Peter, "If the whole thing's alright by you, Mr Quill..." again, she shrugged, "Would you mind if I possibly tag along with you and this merry band of yours for a while?"

Eyebrows rose on Peter, Gamora, Mantis, Rocket and Drax, and once again, they looked between each other before turning back to Carol. "And why us, the fabled Guardians of the Galaxy, in particular, Miss Danvers?" Gamora asked.

Again, another shrug followed from Carol, as well as a cheeky smirk. "As your man Mr Quill said himself, Gamora, you're about the biggest bunch of misbehaving jackasses and spacehopping clowns in this system," she said, covering her mouth with a hand as she found herself unable to stop giggling at that before she composed herself, "And there's only one thing jackasses, clowns and troublemakers are ever good at making: mischief, mayhem and fun."

"That's three actually," Rocket said in humoured correction, causing laughter from him, Peter, Gamora and Mantis to sound out again, Drax rolling his eyes as usual. "Wouldn't you say so, Grooty?" Rocket directed the question to Groot.

"I am Groot," came the usual reply, Groot still not bothering to look up from his game.

"I'll take that as a yes, I assume?" Carol asked just as humouredly, and again came the reply of "I am Groot."

"I guess that settles it all then," Peter said and came forward, stopping in front of Carol. He allowed a few seconds to go by, letting her contemplate on what his response might be, then answered by performing the Ravager salute, raising his right arm across his chest and thumping his left shoulder with his fist, "Welcome aboard, Captain Marvel." The rest of the Guardians followed moments later, Rocket using his left hand to do so as his right still held Jessica's jacket, Nebula doing the same herself after a few more seconds' consideration. No words were needed to be said from Carol, who just nodded and smiled in response, and then followed up with the Ravager salute herself.

Then, plainly seen by the Guardians and Nebula, her eyes widened and she looked over Peter's shoulder. "What the hell?" she suddenly exclaimed. Puzzled, and then noticing that Carol was looking behind them towards the cockpit window of the Benatar, Peter and the rest all turned to see where she was looking, and their eyes widened as well, their mouths dropping open, Peter and Carol hurrying over to stand with Drax, Gamora, Mantis, Rocket and Nebula as they all stared out of the window at...

"My god, it's one of those famous red double decker transport things from the Union Jack place," Rocket gasped. For that was indeed what it was, a traditional red London bus, the number 200 and service route name Victoria shown in green behind its rectangular glass screen between the main level windows and the ones for the single upper level, number plate RUA 46IW, the only and completely impossible thing about it being that it was actually flying, stationed in hover mode was the proper term, in front of the Benatar, having just seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Ushering Gamora, Drax and Mantis out of the way so that he could see more clearly out the cockpit window from a frontal position, Peter concentrated on the lower level of the bus and could make out a woman, dressed all in black with long dark hair, brown or black he couldn't yet fully tell, sat in the driver's seat, and standing next to her, clearly having stood up from the row of seats Peter knew would be there to allow them to sit down within the vehicle, two other people, a man and second blonde haired woman by the looks of them, all of them staring out in astonishment at the Benatar from behind the window of the bus.

At last, Peter reached out with his right arm to the Benatar's radio transmitter, activating it. "200 Victoria," he began, deciding to address the woman who was obviously the one in control of driving the bus, or flying it rather, by way of its number and route name, not knowing of any other appropriate way to do so, "This is Captain Peter Quill, codename Starlord, of the Ravager ship Benatar. To whom do I address?"

* * *

In the 200, Lady Christina de Souza, master cat-burglar who stole things for the thrill and adventure rather than the profit, and now the not so proper owner of her very own specially gifted mode of transport, reached up for the radio microphone, recently installed, by her of course, and in her words borrowed, actually more like stolen, from a police car, above the driver's seat, unhooked it and brought it down close to her mouth, holding down the button on the side with her thumb in order to answer the man standing inside the strange bird shaped spaceship in front of them.

"Hello, Mr Starlord," she said casually, putting on her traditional flirty smile as she did so, the words touched with it too, "You're addressing your friendly neighbourhood bus driver, Christina de Souza. To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza."

"And there you go again, eh, Christina?" Captain Jack Harkness, wearing his usual dress- a military light blue long sleeved shirt over a white t-shirt, dark grey trousers held up with suspenders, brown work boots and traditional grey coloured World War II vintage greatcoat- said, giving Christina a big cheeky smile which always lit up his face when he did it, "That's always your tradition when talking to gentlemen- cheeky flirtaciousness."

Beside him, the young blonde woman in a plain green t-shirt, tight black leather trousers and black leather knee length boots with decorative lace patterns, Jenny, also of course the daughter of the Doctor, erupted in a fit of giggles, and behind them, seated where they were on the row of seats, Jack's old friend Sarah Jane Smith and her two kids, adult son Luke and late teenage daughter Sky, Luke's wife Maria Jackson, and their two fellow gang members and closest friends Clyde Langer and fiancé Rani Chandra, also burst out chuckling or giggling at Jack's humourful remark. In the driver's seat, Christina herself blushed red at Jack's words.

"Why are you and daddy and everyone else laughing, mummy?" The question had been asked by Maria and Luke's just turned four year old daughter Arya, wearing a long sleeved light green jumper over a plain red t-shirt, pink ballet tights and red and white converse trainers, her long ponytailed curly hair a lovely dark brown like that of her parents.

Luke had heard the question, and he and Maria looked down at their daughter with huge grins on their faces. "Cos Uncle Jack said one of his traditional funny remarks, sweetie," Luke answered.

"Yes he did," Maria added, the little family now giggling together.

* * *

On the Benatar, upon hearing Jack's voice thanks to the fact that Christina hadn't released her thumb from the microphone button, the Guardians, Nebula and Carol were all struck with total shocked disbelief at recognizing it, and now they all shuffled forwards, Peter still in front, until they were literally right up to the cockpit window, noses almost touching the glass, with an absolute clear view into the 200, and they saw Jack, their shock increasing as they instantly believed they were once again looking at the man known as Malcolm Merlyn, who they didn't actually know exactly who he was by name but had at least seen among Thanos and Morgoth's great army and thought dead by an arrow in the throat from Oliver- they didn't of course know that this new man was Captain Jack.

Peter spoke again. "How the hell are you still alive, sir?" he demanded, "Oliver ended you with an arrow into your throat box, and no doubt your body will've been dusted along with all the other enemy roaches when Lord Elrond performed the snap. So can you still be alive after all?"

* * *

On the bus, total confusion set in on Christina at Peter's words, and noticing that the Guardians, Nebula and Carol seemed to be looking glaringly in Jack's direction, she turned to him. "It seems like the mysterious Mr Starlord wants to talk to you, Mr Immortal One," she said, holding out the microphone, "He says something about 'Oliver' and 'Lord Elrond' as well, whoever they might be."

"Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit," Clyde muttered in a quiet whisper, "With the Lord Elrond anyway."

"Yes, we know," Rani countered back humouredly, "But obviously Christina doesn't seem to."

Jack took the microphone from Christina, held the button down and spoke into it. "Uh. Hello, Starlord, or Captain Quill, whichever it is you go by," he said, "Have we met?"

"Cut the shit out," Peter growled rather dangerously, "We saw you as plain as Rocket's long nose during the final battle."

"Listen, I dunno who exactly it is you're probably thinking of, but I can assure you, whoever it is, I'm not him," Jack went on, "My name is Captain Jack Harkness, lifelong friend of the Doctor, and until recently the boss and leader of the alien fighting team known as Torchwood."

* * *

On the Benatar, it was the turn of the Guardians, Nebula and Carol to be totally confused, the words Doctor and Torchwood helping to it, all of them looking between each other. If this wasn't Merlyn as they had first believed, and judging by what he was saying, then why did he have the exact same face and voice as him?

Eventually, Rocket spoke. "I think they're from another Earth themselves, Quill," he said to Peter. His fellow Guardians, Nebula and Carol all turned to him.

"You think so, rabbit?" Drax asked before Peter could.

This time, it was Gamora who answered. "It would make complete sense, Drax," she replied, "The vast majority of our friends and allies, even Constantine himself, plus all the bad guys who father resurrected from the land of the dead to assist him and Morgoth and their great army, the archer in black himself included, all come, or in other cases did come, from different Earths." She looked back out of the window towards the bus, "And I believe we have no doppelgangers whatsoever of them all, him among them, here at all." She looked back to Drax again, "And I can tell from the way that man, Harkness as he's calling himself, speaks, that yes..." she nodded, "I think, in support of what Rocket says, he's telling the truth."

Mantis nodded. "I agree too," she said.

"I haven't exactly been around on Earth for over two decades myself," Carol spoke up, looking between the Guardians and Nebula, "But after all that I've seen these last few days thanks to the threat of Thanos and Morgoth bringing us all together as it did, I'm inclined to agree with Rocket also." She looked out towards the bus again, "I think we've just met more visitors from another Earth, and one we probably don't know of yet."

"Here here on that, Space Candle Marvel," Rocket said.

Peter considered all this for some time, then he made a decision. "Well, there's no point making wild assumptions like this over a radio," he said, "It's best to be done properly face to face on the ground." His fellow team mates and Carol nodded their agreement, and knowing what he meant Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Mantis and Nebula all returned to their seats. Carol remained where she was with Peter, who spoke again over the Benatar's radio to the 200, pleased to see that Jack had handed the microphone back to Christina.

"We can discuss everything between us all more respectfully and properly on Contraxia, Miss Christina," he spoke to her.

* * *

"Lady Christina, if you don't mind please, Mr Starlord," Christina replied, "Contraxia? Hmm, that's a new one for me."

"Never even heard of a planet with that name before myself," Jenny now spoke.

"Same here," Jack added. He looked back over his shoulder to Sarah Jane and her family group, "What say you, Sarah Jane?"

The older woman shook her head. "Nope. We're the same as you three," she said. Luke, Sky, Maria, Clyde and Rani all nodded in support of her.

_Oh boy, as if our day couldn't finish getting any weirder than it already has been_, Peter thought to himself upon hearing what everyone on the bus was saying. Then he simply said, "Then follow us," and cut the transmission, and returned to the pilot's seat. Carol followed him, stopping next to him as he sat down, and Peter looked up at her. "You sure you can handle standing up for a few minutes, Cap'n Marvel?" he asked.

"You kidding? Course I can," Carol answered back, chuckling at her own words.

Peter looked round at his fellow Guardians and Nebula. "Everyone set?"

"I am Groot," Groot himself replied. Not once had he looked up from his Gameboy, or even stood up and come over to see what was going on outside.

"All good here, Quill," Rocket said from his position, and seeing that he and the others were all strapped in, it was all that Peter needed for further answer.

"Then hold tight," he said, and with that he pulled on the control lever, steering the Benatar to the left around and past the 200. As he did so, he and the others now briefly noticed the strange three point star shaped contraption things stuck on the wheels of that side of the bus, then Peter pushed the control lever down and the Benatar accelerated down towards Contraxia.

* * *

Seeing the bird shaped craft go past them, Jack and Jenny both turned to Christina. "Well, Christina?" Jenny asked.

Christina placed the microphone back on its hook and rested her left hand back on the steering wheel. Looking back to Jenny and Jack, shrugged. "I think we'd better do as Mr Quill says, wouldn't you say, Jen, Jacky Boy?" she said.

The two exchanged glances, then shrugged, deciding the same thing. "I guess so," Jack then replied simply, and he and Jenny moved away and sat back down among the Bannerman Road gang.

"Then fasten your seatbelts everyone," Christina said cheekily, the bus's engines revving up in volume as she gently guided the vehicle to the right in an almost completely one hundred and eighty degree turn, so that they now faced where the Benatar, which Christina could see disappearing towards the planet below them, was headed herself. "Next stop, Contraxia," she said, as that had to be the name of the planet.

"You gonna hold tight onto mummy, angel?" Maria asked daughter Arya, the little girl complying by wrapping her little arms around her mum's chest, Maria holding her very close as Christina put her foot down. And the bus accelerated forwards following the Benatar, Jack hollering and laughing loudly and excitedly, Jenny, Sarah Jane, Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani holding tightly onto their seat's supports, Luke himself holding wife Maria supportingly instead, as she had her own around little Arya.

* * *

At last, after what seemed to be four hours, a cluster of seven or eight planets, all of them orbiting quite close to each other, five of them way bigger than the other much smaller three, came into view. "_We have at last arrived at the Sovereign planets_," the AI stated.

"Yes, so I see," Jessica answered. During the course of the journey, she'd realized she hadn't even bothered to remember about food and drink before she'd left Earth to go on this crazy wild goose chase, and now she was in much need of both, a drink more especially. "Now, Gideon, what do you say we set about somehow making contacting with-"

"_I don't think that will be necessary, Jessica_," Gideon cut in as suddenly, the jumpship was surrounded by several dozen brass coloured spacecrafts, the top half of their fronts taken up by what looked like a large holographic screen, a spotlight mounted on both sides like wings, and two dozen or so miniature blue lights occupying the bottom half below the screen with five slightly bigger ones running down on either side (**not exactly the best description of the Omnicrafts as I can make it, so hope you forgive me, haha**). Gold skinned and haired figures, both male and female, could be seen behind the holographic screens.

"Uh, Gideon," Jessica asked a little timidly as she stared out at the new arrivals, "What are these things?"

"_I believe they're Omnicrafts, remote controlled drone spacecrafts used by the Sovereign to down their enemies across space_," Gideon answered.

"And do they have weapons on them?" Jessica asked further.

"_They certainly do, Jessica_."

Jessica nodded, silently considering her options. "Then I guess, if I'm gonna stand any chance of an audience with the Golden Morons and their High Preistess, as from what you've told me of them, I'll need their help against the little fur-faced fuck and his space robber jackass buddies, and now Glowstick as well, we'd better do as they say, right, Gideon?" she asked eventually.

"_I would say that is the very wisest option indeed, Jessica_," Gideon agreed.

"Then let us see if this thing's radios will allow us to make contact, shall we?" Jessica said.

* * *

**And there we are, I hope you all enjoyed it and had a good laugh. Probably not the best chapter and I apologize if necessary, but I didn't feel like dragging the length of it on forever, and after some thought, where I've had both parts, the one with our heroes and the other with Jessica, end seems a fitting place to leave it and set the next stages for next chapter.**

**So, it is indeed Carol who has reached the Guardians first and informed them of what Jessica did last chapter and what she plans on doing, and has now joined, sort of anyway, the crew for the rest of the adventure to come. And Jessica has reached the home of the Sovereign- what will they and High Priestess Ayseha say when they come face to face with our super-strengthed bad ass PI from Hell's Kitchen? You'll have the pleasure of knowing at the start of next chapter, as well as meeting a very special character who will play a massive part in the upcoming drama.**

**And yes, for those of us who have seen, love and follow Doctor Who and its spin-offs the Sarah Jane Adventures and Torchwood- though how many of us there are on here who actually do so I do not know-, and with special permission in advance from our site's King, the wonderful Aragorn, to do so, they are now in this amazing series, but only, and I mean **_**only**_**, for this story.**

**From Doctor Who itself, the guests are: our lovely master cat-burglar with the flirty talk from the Planet of the Dead special Lady Christina de Souza, and her special flying red bus; the Doctor's daughter, and played by number 10's own wife at that, Jenny; and the immortal and totally loveable Captain Jack Harkness. And from the Sarah Jane Adventures, well, it's the whole gang from all five series of that show. As you will've seen for yourselves anyway regarding that lot, our dear never ever to be forgotten shining star Sarah Jane Smith- RIP to Elisabeth Sladen, who gave us all that could ever have been needed as Sarah Jane, both in the years of Jon Pertwee and Tom Baker when they were the Doctor, and then in both the golden years of David Tennant's Doctor Who and her own special addition the Sarah Jane Adventures themselves, you left us far too soon- is still very much alive, and the kids- her adopted son and daughter Luke and Sky Smith, and their best friends Maria Jackson, Clyde Langar and Rani Chandra- are now all adults, except Sky who's in her late teens, the other four together in proper relationships.**

**Where the Doctor Who show itself is timeline wise, and again I say thank you to you, Aragorn buddy, for the help and permission with this, it's Doctor number 11, played by Matt Smith, and companion Clara Oswald, played of course by Jenna Coleman, who are still around, cos while the years of Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant will always be the golden ones, Matt was still a decent good Doctor, and I loved Clara so much as his companion, far far better than when Peter Capaldi was the main man, and Matt's Doctor did star in one of the episodes of the Sarah Jane Adventures, along with a very special guest appearance by a dear icon from the years of Jon Pertwee Katy Manning/Jo Grant. So there we are.**

**So now that Doctor Who is in this series, thanks to me of course, I feel like giving my own special little phrase: "Ladies and gentleman, you have reached your next destination. Please enjoy your ride onboard the mighty 200." As the lyrics of the old children's song say, "The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long", LOL LOL LOL. Just how our Doctor Who members have ended up on Earth 199-999 in the first place will be explained via some flashbacks, as well some background told by the characters themselves, next chapter. And to help avoid total confusion, and something I forgot to address similarly last time, the books and films of both The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings will exist where the Doctor Who members are from, just as their shows do on Earth 1 obviously, but the Arrrowverse shows and MCU films do not, repeat, _do not_.**

**And hell yes, you will be treated to the extremely great pleasure of seeing the Space Expendables themselves/our Sly Stallone played friend Stakar Ogord and his Ravager team again next chapter also, oh yes, they will bring a massive shine to this story themselves, I assure you.**

**And last of all, I say this to those of you who have been following it and have posted lovely reviews on it, you included of course, Aragorn dear buddy: it is my deep regret to say for the moment, Katana and the Legends has been taken down. Now let me reassure you all, it's **_**not at all**_** the case ****whatsoever that I've decided to discontinue it, cos I have so many great and wonderful ideas, enough to fill two whole barrels, lol there, for it, and what you all saw happening in the two chapters I had up is not, repeat, **_**not**_** changing one bit, but I've been unable to stop thinking about what might it be like if it was Rip Hunter's wife Miranda Coburn, instead of Old Mr Rippus Hypocrittus Huntamus himself, who recruited the Legends team and their new following-off-from-season-1 members, so I'm just going to modify the two chapters I've already done for that story around a bit and then repost them as a rewrite when said thing is done, that's all. That and also the fact I wanna be giving All This for a Jacket some main priority for a while to keep the King of Fanfiction happy, and I've such tremendous plans for the chapters to come anyway.**

**So once again, feel free to let me know what you all thought about this in reviews and/or PMs, and hope you're all ready for the next stage of adventure to come next chapter. So until next time, stay fresh, and safe and well from the bastardly coronavirus too of course, and adios amigos, from Flashraven**


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1- Jones and Adam

**Namaskar, everyone, hope we're all taking care of ourselves OK, god knows I'm just as sick of this coronavirus situation and the lockdowns we're all in as the rest of you surely are. When you live on your own like I still do for now and you can't even get to see and interact with your own family properly cos of it all, it really does almost wanna drive you so mad.**

**But, to lighten the mood, here is chapter 4, and thank you so much once again to everyone who reviewed last time, and once again, makes me so happy we're all ready and excited for what lies ahead. So last time, Carol successfully caught up with the Guardians and informed them of Jessica's intention of coming after them, something the Guardians found quite amusing indeed, Carol herself was accepted into the crew, and they all got quite the surprise indeed when some old friends of ours from the Doctor Who universe appeared. And as for Jessica herself, well, she reached the home world of the Sovereign, only to be surrounded by a fleet of their Omnicrafts.**

**So, what's to happen next, both with Jessica, and the Guardians, Carol and the Doctor Who gang? Well, there's only one way to find out, so, in Doctor Who term of words, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached the next step of your journey. Please fasten ya seatbelts and prepare for the next stage of your journey aboard the mighty 200. I hope you have a pleasant ride."**

**I'll just helpfully add that I've slightly changed SJA members Luke and Maria's child from a son to a daughter, age moved up from toddler age two to four. I got the inspiration to do so thanks to the young daughter of a family who're customers on my post round, the mother of whom kindly shared with me the fact that she's on the verge of turning four in a week. That, and after a little bit of thinking, with what's gonna be happening in the chapters to come, I don't think it will be the right sort of environment for a toddler to be in. So if anyone's completely confused by the change, just go back to chapter 3 and re-read through the Doctor Who related sections to help you.**

_**And**_** the bloody reviews-being-down situation has happened yet again, two bloody days it's been plaguing us at that. Seriously, will you fuckers who run the site get the bloody thing sorted out and let us see who's reviewing on our stories?**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Who or any of the characters within either**

* * *

After Jessica and the jumpship were escorted down to the largest of the eight Sovereign planets, which Jessica assumed to herself was where the high priestess of the Golden Morons, Ayesha as Gideon had called her, must be stationed, and had landed, several expressionless faced Sovereign agents, both male and female, dressed in their traditional outfits of black, awaited her, and as Gideon opened the jumpship door and Jessica exited, leaving her helmet behind, they stepped forward and surrounded Jessica, who decided to follow the sensible path, instead of mouthing off her traditional lip, and raised her hands.

"You will come with us to the Throne Room," the lead agent, the Sovereign Admiral, said, "High Priestess Ayseha desires a word with you." Jessica just nodded politely in response, and together, with Sovereign agents in front, behind and around her, they moved off. As they went, heading for the magnificent sphere shaped structure supported by sloping protrusions on either side (**again, pardon me for my not so great description of the Sovereign Throne Room**), Jessica couldn't help but admire it and the rest of the incredible architecture all around her, especially in the case of the great cities she could see some distance away. _For a bunch of gold coloured skin wearers, these morons certainly do know how to build and impress_, she thought to herself.

Soon, they reached the Throne Room and most of the Sovereign agents split away, leaving just the Admiral and two others in front to escort Jessica into the building. As they passed through the open doorway, down the three step stairway and along the great polished unmarked floor, Jessica noticed other agents watching her with great curiosity as well, but she took no notice of them and couldn't stop herself staring around drop jawed at the sheer magnificence of the Throne Room itself. Certainly, the Golden Moron's style of structure was unlike anything she had seen on Earth, and probably wouldn't even see for real for a long time to come after this whole business was over.

She followed her three remaining escorts to where a great all golden throne stood atop the top of a rounded four step staircase, in front of which four very clearly female agents, dressed in Ancient Greek like dress garb themselves with the addition of floor length cloaks, stood guard, two on either side of the bottom first step, the other two actually standing on it. And seated on the throne itself was undoubtedly...

"The unknown female as you requested, High Priestess," the Sovereign Admiral said as they stopped before the staircase and its four sentries, bowing as he said the words before he and the other two walked off to the sides, leaving Jessica alone.

Ayesha stood up slowly from her throne and descended, one casual step at a time, the four sentries remaining as they were, as Jessica took in the leader of the Sovereign properly for the first time- the great floor trailing dress, the fingerless shoulder length gloves, her jewellery and headdress-, still unable to fully take just what was happening to her.

At last, Ayesha stepped off the last step and stopped in front of Jessica. Jessica waited, trying hard not to show her nervousness, as Ayesha examined her up and down, moving only her eyes, taking in both Jessica's physical appearance and her new spacesuit, then finally looking the human woman straight in the eye and addressing her for the first time.

"What is your name, human female?" Ayseha asked.

"The name's Jones. Jessica Jones," Jessica answered.

"And what, might I ask, is the reason for your presence coming here to our planetary system?" Ayesha asked gently but demandingly.

Knowing she had to choose her words very wisely, as Gideon had helpfully shared on the few hours journey it had taken for them to reach the Sovereign planets that the Sovereign race themselves, and Ayseha very much no doubt, didn't take all that kindly to bad mouthed insults, Jessica answered with, "Because I believe we both share something in common with the group of spacehopping jackass natured robbers and intergalactic gangsters known as the Guardians of the Galaxy."

That brought different reactions from Ayesha and the other Sovereign agents gathered in the Throne Room, all of whom were now suddenly alert and interested. Ayesha herself remained silent, the interest there on her golden face all the same, while the other agents muttered quietly among themselves. At last, when the clamour had died down, Ayesha spoke again to Jessica. "Please go on, Miss Jones," she said calmly.

And Jessica told Ayesha all that had happened over the last few days: the dusting; the great battles against Thanos, Morgoth, Saruman, Sauron and all their dark minded allies; the restoration of all the billions who Thanos had wiped out with his finger snap; the moment earlier that day when Rocket successfully managed to get his hands on her leather jacket, and escaped with it onboard the Benatar with the other Guardians; her trip to Earth 1 and back again with Trish; Carol's challenge; and right up to now.

When she had finished explaining it all, Ayesha regarded Jessica silently for at least a minute or so easily, considering all that the human woman had just told her, the rest of the Sovereign themselves having listened to all of it with as much as-possible-as-it-is-to-believe interest. But they, even Ayesha herself couldn't doubt it for a second, knew that what Jessica had said about the dusting itself was no lie whatsoever, as many of their own people had vanished themselves, turned into dust without any form of explanation as to why and what the hell had happened to make them do so. And then only a couple of days later, all of them had returned, completely mystified as to what had happened to them.

Eventually, Ayesha nodded slowly and spoke again. "And if I am to assume this correctly, the reason you have journeyed all this way to us is because you seek our help in aiding you on this wild sounding intention you wish to carry out?" she asked Jessica.

"Yes," Jessica answered, "Cos from what I understand thanks to Gideon, the same little fur-faced fuck who had the cheeky nerve to snatch my precious jacket, Rocket, stole some of what you originally hired him and the rest of his jackassed spacehopper bandit buddies to retrieve for you and this fine assemblage of yours." She looked briefly round at the other Sovereign members in the room with them before turning back to Ayesha, "Anulax Batteries, if I'm right?"

"That is indeed correct, Miss Jones," Ayesha replied, "Which is why for the four years since then, and after the Guardians humiliated us so much with destroying two whole fleets of Omnicrafts _and_ the Batteries themselves, we have been rebuilding and preparing for when the right time would come for us to restart our still very much intended revenge on them." Ayesha's mouth now formed something like a slight smile, "And now, I believe that that time seems to have arrived."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you will help me?" she asked, a stirring of hope rising in her. But then, she knew she would need the help of these Golden Morons if she was to stand any chance at all of finding out wherever planetary hidey hole the bandit Guardians, as well as the Glowstick Marvel woman herself too, would no doubtedly have gone to after making off in their bird craft. It was true that Gideon was quite and easily capable of providing that sort of really useful help, like how she had successfully brought Jessica to the Sovereign, but Jessica herself had absolutely no clue whatsoever about the solar system and god knows how many infinite number of other planets there were out there, and what their own native populations would be like and capable of. She needed proper person to person capable help with all that, and with what the Golden Morons shared with the Guardians thanks to Rocket's theft of the Anulax Batteries, it was why she was here, speaking with Ayesha. The big still pending question was: would Ayesha say yes, or refuse point blank there and then?

Another half minute or so passed in silence, then Ayseha nodded. "It would seem very much so that we both share a common enemy, more at the levels of a simple nuisance to you personally, Miss Jones," she said, "So, yes, I think it is in the interest of the Sovereign to aid you."

Jessica smirk smiled, pleased that her expectations seemed very much to be going the way she had been hoping for, as Ayesha looked back over her right shoulder and called, "Come, Adam."

Looking past Ayesha, Jessica now noticed, having been so focused on and enthralled by the Sovereign leader, that a second person had been standing on the right hand side of the High Priestess's throne. Now, as Ayesha stepped to the right a little, allowing Jessica a clear frontal view, she watched as whoever it was now descended the steps themselves.

It was a man, and very well built at that, dressed in a tight-fitting crimson red and black coloured skinsuit, with the addition of protective armour plates on the shoulders, chest and knees, these either the same crimson red or gold. Two gold lightning bolt patterns ran down from his shoulders and over his muscular chest, the pointed tips of both stopping on his stomach, a gap of a few centimetres between them. His knee length boots, gloves and shoulders attached cape were again crimson red, the armoured vambraces which encased his lower arms above his hands and past his elbows a shiny almost reflective gold, his large belt also gold.

His face colour was that of Ayesha and the rest of the Sovereign, but his long shoulder length hair was black like Jessica's, and he also sported a patchy beard. In his right hand, he held a long brass staff, the vertical way up, topped with a facing forwards eagle or hawk, its wings spread out as if it was about to take off into flight.

As he reached the bottom and stopped before Jessica himself, Jessica couldn't stop herself staring at him open mouthed, absolutely captivated and also impressed by his appearance. At last though, she looked to Ayesha. "Adam, I suppose?" she asked.

"Warlock. Adam Warlock." It was the man who had answered, and Jessica turned back to him as he went on, "Also known as the perfect Sovereign, created by the High Priestess to help her and the Sovereign people take on and defeat the team of beings known as the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Jessica raised both eyebrows at that, her eyes now going to the staff in his hand. "Nice stick," she remarked.

The man, Adam Warlock as he had called himself, nodded. "Thank you," he answered simply.

Jessica turned back to Ayesha again. "I assume that this is who you will be assigning to me for helping me hunt down the jackassed Guardian bandits, High Priestess?" she asked.

Ayesha nodded. "Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina and agility are what we have granted to Adam," she explained, earning a raised eyebrowed look of impressed consideration from Jessica at that, "We have also gifted him with the ability to manipulate cosmic energy for energy projection, flight, and recuperation."

"Oh yeah? And, uh, what exactly does the 'recuperation' bit mean exactly?" Jessica asked, looking back to Adam and examining him up and down again.

"It means he can created a protective casing, cocoon I believe is the term in your race's tongue, around himself for self-preservation and regeneration," Ayesha went on, "He also had the special gift of immortality." That caused Jessica to whip her head round back to Ayesha, her face showing total jaw dropped and wide eyed disbelief, "Although he can be killed, but at the same not truly die as Death can't claim his soul, so after a few minutes of being killed, he will come back to the land of the living."

And again, Jessica's gaze returned to Adam, her head well and truly in a major whirl as it fought to fully take on and process all that Ayesha was telling her. _Just what have I brought upon my bad ass PI from Hell's Kitchen self_, she thought to herself, _All this just for the sake of getting a fucking leather jacket back_? At last though, she composed herself again and spoke to Adam. "So, Big Man Warlock with the fancy bird topped stick, will you join me on a little intergalactic seek out and destroy game against the jackassed robber bandits and space happy criminal gangsters who stole what was rightfully mine?" she asked him.

Terminator style, first Adam's eyes, then his whole head, all slowly turned so that he faced Ayesha, the High Priestess giving a single nod of her head, before Adam turned back to Jessica. "Yes, I will assist you on the mission to search for, find and take down the Guardians of the Galaxy." And that was enough to bring a sly smile to Jessica's lips, who just couldn't believe how much her hopeful expectations had exceeded beyond anything she had originally been thinking of on the journey to the Sovereign planets.

Meanwhile, Ayesha looked past Jessica towards the group of Sovereign members who stood on the left hand side of the room. "Admiral Hailax. Pilot Zylak," she called out, and the Sovereign Admiral, along with another male agent, he too dressed entirely in black, came forward, both of them stopping on Jessica's right side. "I'm assigning you two to help Miss Jones and Adam on our co-joined mission to dispose of Starlord and his friends."

The two of them bowed. "Yes, High Priestess," the Admiral, Hailax as his proper name was, said.

"Perhaps, pilot Zylak..." Ayesha turned to the younger of the two, now speaking to him, "You could call this as your own little way on paying the one known as Drax back for blasting your own Omnicraft apart in the asteroid field."

The other Sovereign member, Zylak, smirked at the remark. "I would like that, High Priestess," he replied.

Now Ayesha moved to stand back in front of Jessica. "Miss Jones," she said calmly, "It would seem that our business here is concluded, and on that note, on behalf of me and the whole of the Sovereign race itself, I will wish you good luck on your mission. I hope you successfully retrieve your garment that the Guardian member Rocket stole from you."

Jessica nodded. "Thank you, High Priestess," she acknowledged, still choosing to remain wise mouthed towards Ayesha.

Ayesha turned to Adam, he also turning to fully face her himself. "Do not fail on your mission, perfect Sovereign," she addressed him, "The Guardians caused us a lot of repeated humiliation four years ago when they twice escaped our intended punishment of them for the theft and destruction of the Anulax Batteries, and cost us all of our Omnicrafts at the time. Since then, we have been putting all our resources and effort into rebuilding everything for when this day would eventually come, the time for us to resume our quest for vengeance against them. I birthed and created you to complete a task. And now, you will carry out that task, that being what you will accompany Miss Jones on."

Adam bowed. "I will not let you down, High Priestess," he said before straightening back up again.

Ayesha looked once again to Jessica. "I leave them in your services, Miss Jones," she said.

Jessica nodded and looked first to Adam, then Admiral Hailax and the member known as Zylak. "Let's move," she said and turned round, heading off at a march in the direction of the open doorway to the Throne Room, the three men starting to follow after her. But then, after taking just two steps, Jessica stopped, remembering something, and turned round again. "Excuse me for asking, High Priestess, but do you Sovereign possibly do any decently good alcohol?" Interest came upon Ayesha's face at the question, and not hearing any argument back, Jessica went on, "In my rather hurried departure from Earth to go after the little fur-faced fuck and his buddies, I may've forgotten to consider the matter about nourishment for the journey, and right now, I am absolutely _dying_ for a drink."

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, the jumpship, with Jessica once again in the pilot's seat, and this time with Adam, Admiral Hailax and Zylak occupying three of the eight seats, four on each side of the craft facing each other like in a helicopter, Adam's staff resting against the seat beside him, behind her, exited the atmosphere of the Sovereign homeworld and once again entered space. As soon as they had done so, Jessica twisted round in her seat and addressed Hailax.

"So, Golden Admiral, as you and your people and the little fur-faced fuck and his team of intergalactic robber bandit friends obviously share history with each other, where would you suggest we start looking for 'em, huh?" she asked him.

"That would be the ice planet called Contraxia," Hailax said, "It is a place of relaxation for the Ravager clans and people like Starlord and the Guardians when they're not on missions. It is where the High Priestess herself went to to enlist the help of Yondu Udonta and his clan after the Guardians stole the Anulax Batteries from us. If anywhere's highly likely of where they would go to after all that you and they and all your many other friends and allies did against the Mad Titan and his great alliance of dark foes, Miss Jones, it's there."

Jessica, despite having no clue about who this 'Yondu Udonta' was, but deciding to hold off asking the question for now, considered this briefly, then nodded. "Then I guess we're about to go get our nuts iced up in a freeze box," she said and twisted back round to the correct sitting position in her seat, "I suppose you heard that, Gideon?"

"_I sure did, Jessica_," the British woman AI's voiced answered back, "_Setting course for the planet Contraxia_."

"And on auto pilot too if you please, Gideon," Jessica further instructed, now looking down to where a large bottle of golden liquid and a small glass brought to her earlier by Ayesha's chambermaid rested by her left foot next to her helmet. She smiled slyly as she reached for them both, her left hand curling round the neck of the bottle, "Cos I think it's time I tried out my little present."

"_As you wish, Jessica_," Gideon replied as Jessica straightened up, and carefully balancing the glass in her lap so that she can do so, used her free right hand to drop the backrest of her seat a little and then brought her legs up so that her booted feet rested deliberately on the console.

"Hope you're all sitting comfortably back there, boys," she said as she unscrewed the little of the bottle with her right hand, then took up the glass again, "Cos looks like we're in for a little bit of a flight." She poured a little bit of the liquid, which looked like wine, into the glass, and raised it to her nose and took a long inhaling sniff, the liquid's taste like that of wine too. And then she raised the glass to her lips, tipped it slowly back and allowed the liquid to enter her mouth, and then down her throat as she swallowed, finding that it was indeed a sort of wine, and extremely delicious at that.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," she gasped with complete relish, her whole face brightening immediately. "If there's one thing I can totally vouch for you Golden Morons, it's that you sure as hell do know how to satisfy a bad ass PI from Hell's Kitchen with a drink," she proclaimed with a great sense of pride, carefully holding up the still open lidded bottle in the air, "Cos this stuff is _so_ good." And with that, ignoring the murmors of annoyance exchanged between Admiral Hailax and Zylak at the use of her little nickname towards them, Adam himself remaining stolidly silent, Jessica poured herself a bit more of the Sovereign wine. _Man, this sure is gonna be a journey to relish_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**And there we are, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, probably not the best chapter, and I bet you were all not expecting it to end there, but there's a reason why I've done so.**

**And the reason is simple. I've decided to split this chapter up into two parts, something which hasn't stopped bugging at me since late yesterday afternoon, even after I went to bed, so this first parter will officially, and has done anyway, cover Jessica's section alone. Plus, the other reasons are, 1) what me and my great number one friend Aragorn Elessar shared between ourselves in a lovely talk yesterday, 2) Chaos Sorcerer's review to last chapter- thanks so much for that btw, pal, glad you enjoyed it all-, and 3) the way our fellow author friend Bl4ckHunter's story from three years ago, The Archer and the Legends, is done, and is actually the main reason for my new decision. And all that has given me a lovely idea on how to do next chapter, which is of course where we will return to our main hero gang, and of course our Space Expendables boy Stakar Ogord and his team, on Contraxia, and is the one where I really really wanna deliver to you all the biggest and immensely enjoyable barrelful of fun and laughs the story has yet seen.**

**So I hope that answers it all for you guys. Plus the chapter's as long in length as it probably should be in the appropriate standards anyway, so I don't wanna be dragging it on forever**

**Back to this chapter though... yes, oh YES, and we have chapter 55 of Aragorn's Avengers watch-it fic A Beautiful Journey to thank tonnes for giving me this idea in the first place, Adam Warlock himself is now officially in the 'Heroes' series. Actor's face? The great action movie champion Keanu Reeves, and Keanu himself has expressed interest in maybe playing the role in the future, so there we are. So, coupled with Dr Fate from Earth DCEU in Aragorn's story 'Heroes, Magicians and Luthors', who our friend Chaos Sorcerer helped suggest Keanu for the face of, and the arrival of Keanu's version of John Constantine from the 2005 movie at the end of Aragorn's latest to be completed mega fic More Than One Spiderman, that now makes a perfect little trio of Keanu played characters for the 'Heroes' series, wouldn't you say?**

**For Adam's suit, I've used a combination on DCEU Superman's outfit and our dear Arrowverse Deathstroke boy Slade Wilson's protective armour for his suit, the vambraces coming from Diana/Wonder Woman herself, her DCEU movie version in case of any confusion, the lightning bolt designs coming from my own thoughts, and I hope you love it. For his staff, picture the Staff of Horus from the **_**Heroes Join Forces**_** Flash/Arrow crossover, same physical appearance and with the same ability to fire powerful blasts of blue energy. This I decided yesterday, and again with some additional help from buddy Aragorn, will be Adam's starting weapon, the one he's wielded ever since his birth by Ayesha- I will leave his comic book Karmic Staff to you for a later story, Aragorn my bro.**

**And finally, yes, the Sovereign Admiral- the name Hailax is entirely my own creation, as his name, if he even ever has one anyway, is never revealed in Guardians of the Galaxy 2, so I decided to give one, and hopefully one that's appropriate enough- and the Sovereign individual known as Zylak are Jessica and Adam's two additional companions for the next amount of chapters, and all four of them are set to give the hero gang a great big shock next chapter, you can absolutely count on that so much indeed.**

**So once again, feel free to let me know what you all thought about this in reviews and/or PMs, and I'm gonna start commencing part two, the one I'm absolutely dying to do now more than ever, this very evening, the big aim, to have it finished in time for you guys before I return to work at the post office next Tuesday. So, until next time, stay fresh, stay safe and well from the bastardly virus, and adios amigos, from Flashraven**


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2- Introduction Drama

**Namaskar, everyone. And as promised, on the fast soon as possible scale, haha there, part two to chapter 4, and the return to Contraxia, and some extremely fun interactions between the Guardians, Carol and Team Doctor Who, and of course, a reunion with Team Ogord. But will Jessica Jones and her new friends in the Sovereign, among them our brand new addition to the great King Aragorn of Fanfiction's series Adam Warlock, the crowning addition to our Keanu Reeves played character collection, spoilt all of it? Well, only one way to find out, isn't there, so, without any further ado, let's go go go.**

**And reviews are back up, **_**at last**_**. Three days late at that, you asses, now for god's sake stop doing that to us, don't you even know it pisses us all off when that happens, huh?**

**Chaos Sorcerer: well, as to how your favourite martials arts mailman, love that, haha, is doing, I'm enjoying a welcome week's annual leave from work this week, have been using it to the max to zoom through the latest two chapters, this one and last chapter, guess that's all you can do apart from just watch whatever on TV, god how I wish for this total fucker of a virus situation to just be over and allow us to get our lives back on track. And it's been so goddammn bloody hot the last two days, far too hot for me, and having read up on the latest climate change alerts as well... I tell ya what, when this whole thing's over, our Swedish climate warrior Greta Thunberg can so count on all those of us who support and follow her and her cause on getting back out there behind her in force. Good to know indeed on the restriction lifts your end in Ireland, but certainly no kidding whatsoever on the shop queing, I've worked out myself that the best time to get in and get your shopping is done is during the time when the stores have just opened, cos there's no big rush then. And that's wonderful to know on your baby cousin, heaven knows I'd love to see my own family again just as much, but, just don't have the best chance to yet. Regarding last chapter, no kidding on your words that cover Jessica, without a bottle of drink in her hand, she ain't Jessica Jones at all, haha. Hmmm, nothing to say on Drax, but I can so assure ya that the rest of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, and not just leader Kallark/Gladiator, **_**will**_** be featuring, they'll play a really big part of it when we reach that part of the story. You will so see on Adam and what'll start to happen with him big time next chapter, I can so assure ya for now, the fun with him is certainly only just beginning, and when it comes to the Shi'ar, well, I ask ya: please picture him, Carol and Kallark/Gladiator put together in the same place, then tell me what ya think, hahaha, cos that, **_**that**_**, is so something that's gonna happen very much. Glad you love his suit, I was pretty much struggling with a design idea myself at first till DCEU Superman's suit and our beloved Arrow boy Slade Wilson's protective armour came to mind, hence the result you see now. Hope you love and enjoy this chapter too**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Who or any of the characters within either**

* * *

_Present, Washington D.C, Luke and Maria's house, Christmas Eve 2020, Earth 63_

"Daddy thinks you've become completely obsessed with the talking white mouse of late," Luke teased his six year old daughter Arya, who sat between him and mum Maria on the sofa watching an episode of one of the classic Danger Mouse series shown from 1981-92. On the carpet covered floor, their approaching two and a half years of age twin son and daughter Arthur and Saphira, both dressed only in a Pampers baby-dry nappy, and with the same shoulder length hair, dark brown like their parents and older sister, played with some of their toys by the huge Christmas tree, its branch laidened with baubles, tinsel and other decorations, a golden winged angel standing proudly atop the tip.

Arya looked between him and Maria. "D'you think Santa will not bring me any presents if I say that I love this very much?" she asked teasingly, "I think you are to blame for it all, daddy and mummy."

"Language, Arya," Maria teased back, pinching Arya's nose gently with her right thumb and forefinger, "But me and daddy do agree, you behave a lot more better than the naughty green toad on there does." She pointed to the screen where a scene was being shown of the show's classic baddie, Baron Greenback, talking to the main hero character, Danger Mouse himself.

"So yes, I think you've been a good girl enough that I'm sure he will bring you your presents tonight," Luke said happily.

"Don't you mean Greenback, not naughty toad?" Arya corrected her mum in a further tease, the three of them giggling at that.

"Time those two were put down for their Christmas Eve nap, I think," Maria said, now gesturing with her head towards the twins.

Luke nodded, then looked at his watch, a brief look of consideration crossing his face before he looked back at his wife. "I think they can be spared another hour," he said and looked down at Arya again. "Shall we tell them some of what happened to us and Grandma, Uncle Clyde and Auntie Rani and everyone else two years ago, sweetie pie?" he suggested.

Arya nodded very fast. "Yes, please let's, daddy," she said excitedly, a giant grin on her face. Luke looked at Maria, and she too smiled and shrugged, as if to say "Why not?" That was all that Luke wanted and now he looked over towards the twins.

"Arthur. Saphira," he called softly, the two of them looking up as he did so. Luke and Maria held out their arms, making beckoning movements with their hands, and the twins, with big open mouthed smiles on their faces, stood up and came hurrying over to their parents, Saphira to dad Luke, Arthur to mum Maria, who scooped them up, hands under their arms to do, and gently set them down on their laps, supporting the twins in place with their hands rested on their sides.

"Now," their mum addressed them, "If you both be a good boy and girl and you go to bed very soon, Santa Claus may drop down the chimney tonight and leave you loads of lovely presents for you to open in the morning. And Grandma Sarah Jane and Uncle Jack and everyone else may come and visit us tomorrow. Would you like that?"

Both twins nodded rapidly. "Yes please, mumma," Saphira said, her whole face seeming even more lit up now.

"But first," Luke said, "Would you like to hear a story?" Again, fast nods came from the twins.

"Please can you and mumma tell us about your great adventure in space onboard Aunt Christina's flying red bus, dadda?" little Arthur asked.

Luke smiled at his son. "Yes, I think we can," he answered, the twins squealing and clapping their hands in delight. And now, as Arya used the TV remote control to lower the volume down so that almost no sound could be heard from the still playing Danger Mouse programme, Luke and Maria began the story...

* * *

_February 2018, Contraxia_

"And... touchdown," Peter announced humouredly as the Benatar gently touched down in the snow within sight of the Iron Lotus, the great brothel where everyone who came for some relaxation time on Contraxia always gathered at.

"Time to go meet our rather unexpected guests on the flying double decker craft," Rocket said. The other Guardians and Nebula all nodded and they and Rocket all stood up from their seats, Groot still not looking up from his Gameboy, twig fingers still tapping away at the buttons. "And just you remember who's the real captain round here, Space Candle Marvel," Rocket said to Carol, taking up Jessica's jacket once again with his right hand and jabbing his left thumb at his chest, "That being me."

"Uh, excuse me," Peter countered back, "But I believe that counts for me, since I have been piloting rigs like this since I was ten years old, and I've been in command of this team from the very first moment we all formed together on Xandar."

"Well technically, I was cybernetically engineered to be a better captain than you, Mr Disco Lord of the Dance Man with the pathetic looking handguns," Rocket countered back sarcastically. Gamora, Drax and Mantis all rolled their eyes, Nebula smirking to herself at all the banter.

"You were cybernetically engineered to be a cheek mouthed jacket stealing douchebag, in case you'd forgotten," Peter argued back, "And my Quantum Blasters aren't pathetic looking, thank you."

"Boys boys boys," Gamora interrupted, cutting off any further argumentative discussion, "How's about we quit all this usual different points of view yip yap and go and see who our new guests are properly? Cos here they come." She pointed and they turned back to the window to see the 200 bus begin its own gentle descent down, its current position indicating clearly it would be landing beside them.

Peter nodded. "Let's move," he said, but after just one step, he stopped and turned to Carol, "Though the raboon is right on one matter, Miss Danvers, and that is that you'd do well to remember that I'm the captain round here, in case you get any funny sorta ideas, in spite of our Earth bound friends and the ones from the Earth in the middle status helping that brain of yours think less full of mush."

"Of course," Carol nodded with disbelief in her voice, especially at hearing Peter and Rocket's little exchange of words, but knowing, if she was to continue her path of sensibility, she should follow the Guardians' rules.

"It's not raboon, Quill," Rocket argued, "How many times do I have to tell ya?" But no one bothered to respond in answer as, with Peter leading, they all headed off to see just who the new arrivals on the flying bus were.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, you have reached your next port of call. Welcome to Contraxia, the mighty 200," Lady Christina announced to her passengers, all of them rolling their eyes and laughing at her usual teasing cheek as she expertly maneuvered the 200 in a gentle descent until, with a slight bump as it did so, the vehicle touched down in the snow next to the bird shaped spacecraft.

"Looks like the welcoming committee's already gathering to welcome us," Jenny said as she looked out of one of the windows and saw the Guardians, Nebula and Carol emerge from the rear of the Benatar and moved to stand spread out in a line, Peter and Gamora at the head, all of them facing the bus, waiting for the occupants to emerge.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, shall we?" Christina said, and drew out, to the absolute astonishment of Jenny, Captain Jack and the gang from Bannerman Road, the Doctor's very own sonic screwdriver from her jacket pocket, aimed it towards the bus doors and pressed the button to activate it, the familiar whirring buzz of the little device sounding out as the doors opened with a traditional hiss of compressed air.

"Hey, how the hell did you come to possess that thing?" Jack asked.

"Ah well now," Christina said, displaying her usual cheeky grin as she stood up from the driver's seat and faced her passengers. She held the screwdriver up and waggled it in her right hand, "I ran into the Doctor on the African plains not too long after our first adventure on the 200, and he allowed me to tag along for the ride, in his little blue box at that, to help him save a whole menagerie of endangered creatures, extinct ones included, from this rather big and fat alien gamehunter, the Deagle I believe he was called. After which, once we had dropped all the creatures on this nice safe conservation planet, and he brought me back to Earth..." the mischief on Christina's face increased, her grin growing more, "I may have managed to borrow it off of him after we bid each other _adieu_."

"Well technically, you mean you _stole_ it from him," Rani corrected her in a teasing way. Christina shrugged and pocketed the sonic screwdriver again, and at last, along with everyone else, felt the cold air which was coming in through the open doors of the bus.

"Well, best we'd go meet the mysterious Mr Starlord and his friends and clear a few things up, wouldn't you say?" she suggested, folding her arms across her chest as she said the words.

"Absolutely," Sarah Jane said, and as Christina turned away from them, she, Luke, Sky, Clyde, Rani, Jenny and Captain Jack all stood up, all of them, except Jack for obvious reasons, picking up coats, either the raincoat sort or parkas, from where they had been sat on the seats beside their owners and wriggling into them, pulling gloves onto their hands as well. Maria herself helped daughter Arya into her own first, before standing up and passing her to Luke before retrieving her own coat and pulling both it and her own gloves on.

"Ready?" Christina said, she too now in her own coat, a dark blue fur lined hooded parka (**picture dear Leonard Snart's traditional one, just for fun help**). Everyone nodded, "Then let's go." And together, they filed down from the bus and onto the snow covered surface of Contraxia, Jack and Jenny being the last ones to do so. As soon as they had done so, Christina brought the Doctor's sonic screwdriver back out and used it to close and lock the doors of the bus, before re-pocketing it again.

* * *

"Oohhoohoo, I gotta get a look at that little gadget thing she's got," Rocket said, he, the Guardians, Nebula and Carol having of course been watching the whole thing.

Drax rolled his eyes. "Seriously, raboon bunny, it's bad enough the glowing Marvel lady's warned us that we could soon expect a little trouble from the Jones woman who you stole that thing off," he said, gesturing with a head nod to Jessica's jacket still held in Rocket's hand, "Now ya wanna steal something off our mystery bus driver before you've even met her?"

"It's my tradition, thanks," Rocket argued as, with Christina at the head with Captain Jack and Jenny on either side of her, Jenny with Luke and Maria, Arya between them hand in hand with her parents, and love partners Clyde and Rani, next to her, Jack with Sarah Jane and Sky, the older woman's arm wrapped protectingly around the girl's shoulders, next to him, the group from the bus approached them, and soon stood before the Benatar team.

At first, nobody spoke, Jack and the Bannerman Road youngsters examining the Guardian members, Carol, and Nebula in total wonder, the space crew themselves doing so with suspicion. Then Christina broke the ice and stepped forward a little towards Peter. "The mysterious Mr Starlord, I assume?" she asked casually and coolly.

Peter nodded and held out a hand. "Peter Quill, to use a proper name," he said, "And you I assume must be one who called herself-"

"Christina de Souza," Christina said it before he could do so, "Or, to use it properly, Lady Christina de Souza." She shook his hand.

"Peter, huh?" Jack spoke, "A good name for a fellow American." He had of course clocked onto Quill's accent immediately, "And certainly one who carries every mark of the hot looking gentleman in the brown leather trench-coat."

"That I can totally vouch as well, Jacky Boy," Christina said, examining Peter herself, "You and the Doctor certainly do share both of those things in common, Peter, the good looks and hair and of course the coat style, though yours is a lot more leather than his."

At Jack and Christina's flirty remarks, Gamora scowled, a small growl sounding from her throat box; Drax, Mantis and Nebula remained neutrally silent; Rocket, Carol, Jenny and the Bannerman Road gang were overcome with uncontrollable bouts of giggles; and Groot remained completely absorbed head down in his Gameboy.

At last though, after most of everyone had recovered, Peter set about introducing the rest of his band to Christina's group. "Gamora of the Zehoberei race from the planet Zen-Whoberi," he started with, pointing to his girlfriend, "Former assassin at that, and adoptive daughter, of a sorts I should say, of the Mad Titan Thanos." Gamora simply nodded in acknowledgement of the introduction.

"Ooooh, best not make you too cross then, eh?" Clyde remarked.

"Drax," Peter said, indicating the next team member, "Also known as Drax the Destroyer, and not that good with basic concepts like metaphors and customs and the like." The mention of 'the Destroyer' caused raised eyebrows and one or two small wolf whistles from Christina's group, one whistle coming from Christina herself before she then addressed Drax himself.

"You seem a bit lacking in a shirt, and certainly a nice warm fur coat, in an environment like this, Mr Drax," she said, "Although..." her flirty expression and grin returned as she moved to stand in front of Drax, he still blank faced as she reached out with her right hand and rested it on his great tattooed chest, "For a guy with a lotta strange red tattoos all over his body..." Christina now ran her hand over Drax's chest, arms and shoulders, tracing over all his tattoos with her fingers, "You sure do have a great set to rival that of Mr Dwayne Johnson."

Jack, Jenny, Sarah Jane and the youngsters, even Carol herself, watched all this open mouthed, unable to believe just how far Christina was going. Drax himself, not having an absolute clue about what Christina was doing, turned to Mantis. "What's she on about?" he asked her, Mantis shrugging.

"Ahahaha, really, your bus driver ladyship?" Rocket now spoke up with a laugh, "You trying to hit it off with the Muscle-Bound Whack-Job of the team, huh?" Christina, Jack, Jenny and the Bannerman Road group all turned to him. "Name's Rocket by the way," he said in introduction, "And technically the true captain of the ship, not Mr Douchebag Quilly who's-infatuated-with-the-killer-ass-sister-with-the-green-skin Boy there."

"Rocket," Quill and Gamora both echoed, giving him annoyed looks.

"What? I keep telling ya all he ever wants to do all day is dance, prat, strut and rock to that music player thing of his," Rocket remarked humouredly, "That's not how a captain does his duty all day." Peter, Gamora and Drax all rolled their eyes again. "That's Mantis," Rocket said to Christina and her group members, gesturing to the empath with his free left hand.

"Is that racoon talking, daddy?" Arya asked Luke, looking up at him as she asked the question.

"Oi, youngster human," Rocket said, having heard Arya's words. He leaned sideways so that she could look more directly at her, Arya's grip on her parents' hands tightening as he did so, "Who're you pronouncing as 'that'? It's 'he' or 'me', not 'that' or 'it'."

"Hey, there's no need to speak to a little girl like that, Mr Rocket," Sarah Jane spoke up in support of her granddaughter.

"Here here, Sarah Jane," Clyde added helpfully, then looked to Rocket, "And by the way, you do seem to have the voice of Bradley Cooper. You wanna of his fanciful film creations who's managed to escape from the story script and into the real world or something like that?" At that, Christina and her group, Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Sky and Jack being the loudest, burst once again into laughter, the Guardians, Nebula and Carol just looking between themselves with total confusion.

"Perhaps I can help with your question, Drax," Mantis suggested, and as Christina, having heard the empath's voice, turned in her direction, Mantis laid her right hand on Christina's shoulder, the tips of her antennae glowing.

"Er, what exactly are you doing, Miss Mantis?" Jenny asked.

"I am an empath," Mantis said, turning to Jenny, "If I touch someone, I can feel their feelings. I can also manipulate them."

"Woohoohoo, an emotion meddler, huh?" Jack asked excitedly, "Man, that's one sort of alien power I haven't had the pleasure of encountering or dealing with yet."

"And what've ya got for us on the lovely lady bus driver, Ladybug?" Rocket asked, feeling a great sensation rising in him, that being the want to erupt out in hysterics at whatever Mantis would say.

A few seconds more of silence, and then Mantis's face lit up, her eyes widening, mouth stretching out in a smile. "She feels... love," she gasped, "Romantic sexual love." Her eyes and mouth grew bigger. "For you, Drax," she said, turning to him as she said the words, Drax's mouth falling open. "And you as well, Captain Quill," Mantis added suddenly, Peter's eyes widening. "She feels romantically for both of you," Mantis finished.

And that caused a chain reaction of responses from everyone. The majority of both groups erupted in total uncontrollable fits of laughter: Drax and Mantis bent double with them; Rocket fell over on his back, kicking his legs in the air; Jack went down on his knees, only kept from going all the way by the fact that his hands rested on old friend Sarah Jane's shoulder, she, laughing just as much herself, having wrapped her own arms around him, left one round his back, in order to support him; Luke, Maria, Sky, Clyde, Rani and Jenny all wolf whistled loudly before following up with their own laughs; Carol fell down all the way onto her own knees, pummelling the snow covered ground with her fists in her own hysterical state; Peter looked totally flattered; Gamora's scowl deepened; Nebula managed to smirk a bit of laughter herself; Groot ignored all this, occasionally looking up and regarding it curiously, but otherwise continued being absorbed in his Gameboy; and the whole of Lady Christina's face blushed completely red, she unable to control her own fits of giggling herself.

"You must be so embarrassed, eh, Gamora?" Drax said loudly, still laughing uproarously as he pointed to her with his right hand, "Looks like you've got serious competition for your man now."

"Have I?" Gamora answered bluntly. And with that, she marched straight up to Christina, and in a thrice her right hand was round the cat-burglar's throat. Then, in the time it took for you to get even a single word out of your mouth, Gamora threw Christina to the ground and knelt down with her right knee pressing down on Christina's chest, her left hand grabbing the human woman's right wrist and twisting her arm violently. Christina would've yelled out loud at the pain, that is if Gamora's other hand wasn't still squeezing her throat, so all she could manage was a great strangled gasp.

"Hey oi oi oi. Oi, oi," Jack shouted, Gamora's sudden and shocking actions bringing him back to reality as he jumped back to his feet and whipped out his Webley Mark IV revolver from its holster on his belt, holding it with both hands as he aimed it towards Gamora.

At the same time, the rest of both groups all reacted. Sarah Jane pushed Sky behind her protectingly, both hands coming up holding her sonic lipstick, pointing it in Gamora's direction. Maria scooped up little Arya and held her close, the little girl burying her face against her mum's. Luke, Clyde and Rani moved in front of them both, shielding them with their bodies. Jenny dropped into a fighting stance. Rocket shot back onto his feet, scooping up Jessica's hand with one hand and reaching for his Twin Barrel Blaster gun slung over his back with the other. Both Drax and Peter, Drax pushing Mantis behind him at the same time, rested their hands on their different weapons, but didn't draw them. Nebula braced herself, as if about to throw herself forward at someone.

"Let her go, Miss Gamora," Jack commanded, his gun held steady aimed directly at Gamora's head. But then the last member of the space group, Carol, straightened herself up again and lifted herself up off the ground, hovering a few centimetres above the snow, her body and eyes glowing with bright cosmic energy, her arms held out in front of her, hands apart, aimed towards the bus group. As she did this, Jack, Sarah Jane, Jenny and the Bannerman Road youngsters were unable to stop themselves staring at her in more awe and wonder than they'd yet experienced in their lives.

"Wooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Clyde gasped at the sight of Carol's Captain Marvel capabilities, his eyes and mouth completely wide. Hearing him, Carol turned in his direction.

"The name's Marvel, sir. Captain Marvel," she said in introduction, "Proper name Carol Danvers."

"Captain Marvel, eh?" Jack exclaimed, still very much in total wonder himself at what they were seeing. But then he and Sarah Jane remembered and turned back to where Gamora still had Christina pinned down on the ground.

"You heard what Jack said," Sarah Jane ordered in a hard voice, "Release her. Now."

Gamora ignored them and leaned forwards so that she was right in Christina's face. "You made any sort of romantic move towards my man, de Souza," she hissed, her eyes firey, "I swear I will cripple you in more ways than there are planets in the whole frigging universe. D'you understand me?" Christina, still unable to speak at all due to Gamora's hold on her throat and arm, her face almost purple from it all, mouth open and emitting repeated strangled gasps of air, managed to nod, and with that Gamora released her, both throat and arm, her knee lifting off of Christina's chest as well.

Jenny hurried forward as Christina rolled onto her knees, Jenny squatting down by her side and helping her up onto her feet, the cat-burglar drawing great lungfuls of air into her throat while at the same massaging her chest with her right arm, which was still throbbing itself from Gamora's grip on her wrist. "Are you alright?" Jenny asked Christina concernedly as Jack re-holstered his gun and Sarah Jane placed her sonic lipstick back in her trouser pocket. As Carol alighted back down on the ground, her energy glow dissipating, Gamora retook her place at Peter's side, he and the other Guardians, even Nebula, shaking their heads at her in disbelief.

"Yeah," Christina at last managed to reply hoarsely with an additional nod, shaking her arm in order to relieve it of some of the pain. She looked towards Gamora. "Man, you certainly do have a bit of an angry side, assassin of Zen-Whoberi, or wherever it is Mr Quill says you come from," she remarked, managing to get a chuckle in.

"Alright, party goers. What's going on here then?" a deep gruff voice suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned in the direction of where it had come from, and the Guardians' faces instantly lit up. Those of the Bannerman Road gang, Captain Jack, Jenny and Christina once again expressed complete disbelievable awe that who they now saw had joined them.

"Why, old Stakar, so you _are_ here then," Peter said delightedly.

Stakar Ogord, legendary Ravager captain and leader of the Stakar Ravager Clan, chuckled at the remark. With him, his arm round her shoulders, were his wife Aleta and fellow clan members Krugarr, Charlie-27, Martinex and Mainframe. "But of course we are, Quill," Stakar replied happily, "And have been for the last few days, enjoying some much needed need of the high life after all that we came to help you guys and everyone else against Thanos and that Middle Earth originated Dark Lord freak and all their buddies." At last, he noticed Lady Christina and her group. He and everyone else in his clan, except of course Mainframe, narrowed their eyes. "Never seen you guys before," he addressed them.

"Except _him_," Aleta hissed, jabbing a finger in Jack's direction. She and husband Stakar and the others in their clan had also seen Malcolm Merlyn, Jack's doppelganger, this of course being a total mystery fact to him and his own friends, briefly during the titanic final battle back on Earth, but like the Guardians they didn't exactly know who he was except that he was dead.

"Hey hey hey. Look," Jack spoke up, raising his hands as he stepped forward and addressed Stakar, "I don't know who exactly it is your missus is thinking of, Space Rambo, but like I assured Mr Quill here..." he nodded sideways towards Peter without turning round to face him to do so, "...just before we came down here, I'm not the person who you think I am."

Stakar considered this, then spoke again. "Then perhaps you and your group of friends would like to introduce yourselves properly to us, sir," he said.

"That would be our pleasure," Sarah Jane spoke up as she and everyone else came forward to stand on either side of Jack, Sarah Jane being the first one to start it off, "Sarah Jane Smith, life long friend and former travelling companion of the Doctor, and resident of number 13 Bannerman Road in Ealing, London."

"Captain Jack Harkness, other long term friend and for a time travelling companion of the Doctor as well, former leader of the alien battling team known as Torchwood, and the man who can never die," Jack went next. At the last seven words, wide eye and dropped mouthed expressions, or just one of either, appeared on the faces of the Guardians, Carol, Nebula and Stakar and his Ravager members, Mainframe being the very obvious exception.

"Dude, seriously?" Rocket exclaimed, everyone turning to him, "Is that true? You really are an immortal Earth being?"

"As absolutely deadly serious as it could ever be in all the levels of the universe," Jack answered, the Guardians, Carol, Nebula and Stakar and his team looking between themselves in stunned shock.

"Luke Smith, Sarah Jane's adopted son, created by the shape shifting cephalopod race known as the Bane," Luke now said.

"Sky Smith, Luke's sister, also a creation by aliens before being adopted by Sarah Jane," Sky said.

What Luke and Sky have both just shared caused even more astonished disbelief in the two space crews and Carol. "So you're mom to two kids who originally came from aliens, huh?" Stakar said, talking to Sarah Jane.

"That's right, sir," Sarah Jane confirmed for the Ravager captain, "And I will still do everything within my power to protect them for as long as I breathe." She looked between her son and daughter who both nodded and smiled at their mum's words.

"Maria Jackson, Luke's first best friend and now his wife," Maria said. She looked to Arya, who she still held in her arms, the little girl with her own wrapped tightly around her mum's neck, watching Stakar and his group with a scared expression. "Hey," Maria said to her, Arya turning to her, "You gonna say hello, Arya?" Arya looked at her with the same scared look. "It's OK," Maria said to her in a more quieter soothing voice, "Mummy's got you. I promise, me and daddy are here for you. So go on, say hello to the old gentleman." She smiled reassuringly, and that gave Arya enough courage to look back to the Ravagers and waved to them with her left hand, Stakar politely doing so himself with his free hand. Krugarr waved his hands, creating a thumbs up Mandala sign with his Eldritch Magic.

"Woah," the Bannerman Road youngsters all gasped at that, even little Arya lost her nervousness and gaped at Krugarr's ability. Then Rani composed herself and spoke next.

"Rani Chandra, long term best friend to Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and Sky, member of their alien fighting group," she introduced herself, "And the future wife to be of this handsome chap." She nodded with a sideways head gesture to Clyde as she said the words, she and him then turning to each other and exchanging smiles before they looked back round.

"Clyde Langar, other long term friend to the gang, and the joker of the pack too," Clyde introduced himself, his fiancé and their three friends, little Arya and Sarah Jane chuckling at that.

"Uncle Clyde's being very naughty again, isn't he?" Arya said to her parents.

"Yes, he is," Luke answered his daughter, the two of them sharing smiles.

"Can't help that, it's my tradition," Clyde said.

"Oh behave," Rani argued playfully, giving him a nudge on the arm with her elbow.

"Jenny, daughter of the Doctor," Jenny now spoke up herself, "Helped him and his friends Donna Noble and Martha Jones end a war between humans and the Hath on the planet Messaline, which was where we first... met." She paused briefly before the last word, deciding to save the rather complicated truth for later, "Got shot by the human forces' leader for the trouble..." that shocked the Guardians, Carol and Stakar's group yet again, but Jenny answered the question before any of them could ask her, "...but then I somehow came back to life, and have spent the years since then exploring the great vast outdoor space of the universe." She grinned and shook her head, and for a moment, she looked far away as the memories came forward, "Oh the things I've done or experienced... seen the rise of empires and the fall of kings, saved cities and civilizations, gotten myself arrested more times than I'd previously thought possible, and done a _lot_ of running, that's for sure."

"And I bet that you stealing my beloved Vortex Manipulator helped with some of that, eh, young Jenny?" Jack said indignantly, but then winked at her.

"Seriously, Jack?" Sarah Jane exclaimed at hearing that, "She got her hands on your Manipulator?!"

"Oh yes, she sure did, Sarah Jane," Jack answered playfully.

"Guess that makes two of us then," Christina remarked, now speaking up again herself for the first time in a few minutes. In response, everyone in her group turned to her and echoed as one, "Yes it does", all of them giggling at it before Christina composed herself and came forward to stand before Stakar and Aleta, holding out a hand.

"Lady Christina de Souza, at your service, Mr Stakar," she said, "Master cat-burglar who steals for the thrill and adventure rather than the money, and driver and owner of the mighty 200, the bus you see over there, and gifted to me by the Doctor himself." She nodded towards the 200.

"Ooooh I like her already, captain," the huge Jovian Charlie-27 said impressively.

"Same here," Martinex agreed.

"As I do," Mainframe added.

"I'm with them," Aleta said herself.

Stakar nodded and took Christina's hand. "Stakar Ogord, Miss de Souza, legendary member of the Ravagers, and the leader of this group of worthy individuals," he said, indicating wife Aleta and the other four after he'd released her hand.

"Aleta Ogord, Stakar's wife," Aleta introduced herself.

"Swapped the dashing 007 for Space Barney Ross, huh?" Jack remarked (**reference to Pierce Brosnan's James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies, which he and Michelle Yeoh, Aleta's cameo actress, are both in together**). Aleta narrowed her eyes in puzzlement at the words.

"Martinex, member of the Pluvian race," Martinex went next.

"Crystal instead of flesh, huh?" Jenny commented, noting Martinex's silicon crystal body structure.

"Nope," Martinex answered, "And cos of that, I've not only the advantage of a higher durability than the carbon based forms, but a longer lifespan as well."

"So basically, you can't die either, right?" Jack said.

"Nope, dope," Martinex agreed, he and the other Ravagers laughing at that.

"Charlie-27, of the Jovian race," Charlie-27 then said.

"You certainly do look a bit taller and barrel chested than you do on the TV, Mr Rhames," Clyde remarked (**Charlie-27 is of course played briefly by Ving Rhames in GotG 2**). Like Aleta, a puzzled look came over Charlie-27's face, while Clyde, Rani, Luke, Maria and Sky covered their mouths as they laughed at the comment.

"Mainframe, artificial intelligence," Mainframe said.

"Wow. Looks like Miley Cyrus has gone from singer to mechanic," Maria remarked (**again, this comes from the fact that that's who briefly voices Mainframe in the movie**). And again, she and husband Luke and the rest of them broke down in fits of giggling.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Mainframe stated, she just as much confused as the others in her team by the names the bus group were referring to them as.

"And this..." Stakar said, indicating the last member of his group, "...is Krugarr, member of the Lem race." As Christina and her group took in Krugarr's red scaly skinned serpentine tailed reptilian form, Stakar further explained, "Sorry, the Lem are a bit lacking in a mouth, so he can't communicate like we all can, but some, Krugarr included, are capable in the art of the Eldritch Magic as a way to talk in a non-verbal way." He looked over in Maria's direction. "That's what you saw him do when he greeted you, young Arya," he addressed the little girl.

"And, uh, who exactly are the Ravagers themselves, Mr Ogord?" Sky asked.

"That would be the universe's crack crime syndicate composed of all sorts, Miss Junior Smith," Rocket answered, "Thieves, smugglers, criminals, bandits, mercenaries, bounty hunters, pirates... boy, you name it. There's nearly a hundred factions within the syndicate scattered around the galaxy, each with its own captain who leads their operations."

"Like us, young Sky," Charlie-27 said himself.

"Now that is _so_ up my particular street indeed," Christina remarked, even more extremely impressed herself after hearing Rocket's stated facts.

"I totally vouch for that one hundred percent, Christina," Jack agreed.

"Here here," everyone else in Christina's group echoed as one for the second time that day, and smirking at it too.

A cough sounded from the Guardians group and they all turned to them. "Well, now that we all know just who all of you are..." Peter said, indicating the bus group with a hand, "...and Team Stakar's now made their names and species type known to ya, there's still two more of us..." he spread his arms, indicating his own team, "...you haven't yet met." He pointed to the second of the two sisters. "Nebula, Luphomoid assassin, second adoptive daughter of Thanos."

"And my adoptive sister too, equally kick ass at that," Gamora finished it off.

Nebula nodded. "Greetings," she said.

"Ooooh, is where you ended up instead of being transported back in time by a Weeping Angel then, eh, Amy Pond?" Jack said, looking Nebula up and down, "You've certainly had a great big makeover done on you if that's the case."

"Who's Amy Pond?" several voices, all coming from the Guardians and Nebula herself, echoed together, completely clueless as to yet another of the strange names, from their perspective anyway, that the bus group kept on mentioning of.

"Oh yes. Uh," Sarah Jane said, pausing as she considered what to say, then made up her mind, "That would a former travelling companion of the Doctor, along with her husband Rory Williams."

"Who he lost a few years ago, shortly before he gained his current travelling companion, and his new girlfriend at that, Clara Oswald," Jack finished it off. "And, uh..." he coughed and addressed Nebula again, "Your voice is about the same as hers."

"OK," Stakar Ogord spoke up again, everyone all turning to him as he released his arm from around wife Aleta's shoulders and stepped forward. "I think it's pretty clear to me that there're a whole lot of strange things you and your friends speak of that all of us here..." he spread out his arms, using the gesture to indicate both his own group and the Guardians, Nebula and Carol, "...at the moment have absolutely no clue about, Miss Christina."

"Here here on that," Rocket muttered, the rest of the Guardian team, Carol and Nebula, and the rest of Team Ogord, Mainframe and Krugarr being the exceptions, nodding in agreement.

"The different names you keep calling us, this 'Doctor' you say of, and everything else you say of..." Aleta spoke, and shook her head, "Just who the hell are you lot really?"

Stakar nodded. "So I think it's time we settled all this and learned all about you lot..." he indicated the bus group with his hand, his finger pointing out as he did so, "...in a proper civilized manner over a few drinks in the Lotus," he agreed, pointing towards the Iron Lotus complex some distance away.

"And make sure you get some of the biggest iced pints in there prepared and ready to be downed in one big gulp without even touching the sides," Drax spoke up himself at last.

"Oh yeah, excellent remembering in that big head of yours, Draxxus," Peter said, giving Drax a cheeky smirking grin and wink, Drax rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Stakar said in response, raising an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Well, uh, that would be because of this, old Captain Ogordous," Rocket said, stepping forward and holding up Jessica Jones's jacket. Team Stakar and Christina's group now noticed it themselves for the first time.

"What...?" Stakar began.

"I fulfilled the promise I made to Miss Bad Ass J.J from Hell's Kitchen, that I would gain what she owed me for her bad talk stuffed mouth of a beak. That being her precious garment," Rocket explained, still holding up the jacket, "And I, uh, made a promise to Quill and the rest that when we came here, I would give it a try myself, see if it fits me as well as her."

"That I very much highly doubt will end well, dope," Martinex remarked.

"And we'd better it make fast indeed, Mr Ogord," Carol spoke up herself at long last, having not been able to say anything for several minutes, the mischief plain on her face as well as she spoke to Stakar, "Cos she's on her way here in the backup ship that our friends on Earth 1, the Legends, keep onboard their bigger craft, the Waverider, and boy will we be in _big_ trouble when she does so."

"Earth 1?!" the Bannerman Road gang, Christina, Jenny and Jack all sounded as one.

Hearing it, Stakar sighed. "OK come on, let's go," he said, doing a waving gesture with his right arm, "The drinks are on me till we get a whole bunch of answers."

"I could certainly do with a drink myself," Jack agreed.

"Me too," Christina said, "After having to deal with a group of green baby faced big black eyed and long clawed aliens who explode when ya spray 'em with vinegar, and use Edinburgh Castle itself to plug Arthur's Seat, with the help of the 200, in order to stop it from becoming an active volcano again, all for the sake of a treasure chest which you find out is full of worthless pound notes instead of three hundred year old jewels dating from the Seven Years War like you were originally told by the alien imposter who hired you to steal it for him, that would make a master fun loving cat-burglar really thirsty indeed."

"Worthless pound notes, is it, Christina?" Sarah Jane said, giving the other woman a cheeky grin, "Then what's the leather case you've got on the bus full of then, eh?"

"Oooooooooohhhhh, now _that_ I gotta have," Rocket burst out excitedly, hearing Christina and Sarah Jane's words.

Christina whipped round to face him. "Then I'm afraid to tell you there's no chance in the world of that happening, Mr Rocket the talking racoon," she said indignantly, "My property is strictly my property only, thank you." Her right hand unzipped her parka a little and disappeared inside, "Unless you want me to give you a little buzz in the ears with this." Her hand came out again, holding up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and waggling it, Christina giving Rocket a cheeky grin at the same time.

"Silly silly racoon, eh, daddy, mummy?" Arya asked.

Her parents turned to her. "Yes, he is," Luke answered, the two of them and Maria laughing between them, Rocket glaring.

"Come on, you lot," Stakar insisted, though not harshly, and with that, he and his team turned and began heading back the way they had come, the direction of the Iron Lotus obviously. The Guardians, Carol and Nebula, and Christina, pocketing the sonic screwdriver again in the process, and the bus group started to follow after them.

"Wait," Christina suddenly interrupted, everyone stopping yet again and turned to her, as Christina now approached Gamora, stopping before her.

"I guess I should apologise to you for making you react the way you did, Gamora," Christina said to her, "I just can't help that another talent as a master thrill and adventure seeking cat-burglar, I love the good looks in a guy." Her eyes went to Peter, "But obviously, it looks like you're taken already, Mr Quill." The Guardians captain gave a single head nod in answer, and Christina returned to Gamora. "So, woman to woman, and for the sake of our two different groups, and Mr Stakar and his friends, can we possibly bury the hatchet, Gamora, and I solidify that with the sweared promise I will not make any sort of romantic move towards your guy," she held her hand to Gamora, "Not unless I want my ass getting kicked by you again."

"Language, Christina," Rani chipped in, "There's a child present." She, fiancé Clyde, Luke, Maria, Sky, Sarah Jane, Captain Jack and Jenny all chuckled yet again as Gamora looked intently, first at Christina's outstretched hand, and then at Christina. She repeated it a second time, everyone else around waiting with baited breath, all of them anxiously awaiting for what her response would. Eventually, after over half a minute of silence, Gamora nodded and took Christina's hand.

"Deal," she said, then Christina winced as Gamora tightened her grip, "And you'd better remember it." Christina nodded, wincing again as Gamora increased the grip on her hand, almost crushing Christina's fingers, before releasing it, Christina gasping and wriggling her hand, trying to get some feeling back into her fingers.

"Guess that's settled that little bit of early drama, eh, Quill?" Rocket quipped.

"Oh, shut it and move your furry butt," Peter simply replied, as the three groups now headed off towards the Iron Lotus together.

* * *

_Present_

"What happened next, dadda?" little Arthur asked, still sat on his mum's lap as she, his dad and older sister finished.

"Did the walking talking racoon try on the Big Bad Lady's coat?" Saphira herself, looking up at her father eager for more.

"And did she catch up with you?" Arthur added.

Luke, Maria and Arya looked between themselves, then back to the twins. "Well," Maria then began with a smile, "Let us see..."

* * *

**And there we are. I know, I said last chapter that this one would be the last parter, but after some consideration with how long it was getting, I felt like not dragging it on forever and making the length of it a pain in the arse, lol, hence where it's ended at. So the two parter will now be a three parter, which **_**will**_**, I assure you, well and truly wrap up this section of the story. All the same, that being said, I so hope you enjoyed the quite dramatic first greetings between our Doctor Who gang and the Guardians, Nebula and Carol, and had a right laugh at it all, and YES, Stakar Ogord and his Ravager team are back with us, as promised to you all from the bottom of the soul, hoorah.**

**The beginning and end sections, taking place two years later with some of the characters narrating the plot themselves, I got the inspiration for from how Bl4ckHunter does the same sorta thing in the chapters of his fic The Archer and the Legends, so thank you for that little thing, pal. And that'll be whichever number of chapters which follow on will be like.**

**The absolutely wonderful number FF buddy in all the world Aragorn II Elessar has to take the credit for the bits with Mantis doing her thing on Christina and everyone's reactions to the whole, and the whole Gamora slamming Christina down in the snow and giving her a reminder Gamora style on just who Starlord's girl thing comes from a suggestion in his review to chapter 3 by the great Irish brainstormer Chaos Sorcerer- thank you so much indeed, both of you, and happy friendshipversary too btw, considering what the lovely Chaos himself says at the end of his review to chapter 1 of 'One too many Dark Knights'.**

**And finally, just to help a bit more on just how the cheeky sexy master cat-thief Lady Christina got her hands on our famous Time Lord's sonic screwdriver in the first place, what she says in her explanation to the Sarah Jane gang, Jenny and Captain Jack makes up the plot of one of my newly acquired Tenth Doctor featuring audio adventures, title name **_**Last Chance**_**, with just my own little modification added to the end of it, the screwdriver pinching that is. And one of the stories in my **_**Lady Christina: Series One**_** audio CD collection, which focus on Christina herself and her further adventures following Planet of the Dead, title name **_**Death on the Mile**_**, is where what she says about the green aliens (anyone deduce just which aliens they are *wink*?), Edinburgh Castle, Arthur's Seat and a treasure chest all comes from as well, again, some further detailed answers will be given next time.**

**So once again, feel free to let me know what you all thought about it all in reviews and/or PMs, and make sure to tune in for when the next big exciting chapter comes along real soon. So until next time, stay fresh, and keep staying safe and well from the bastardly coronavirus too of course, and adios amigos, from Flashraven**


	6. Chapter 4, Part 3- Fact Revelations

**Namaskar, everyone. Apologies for the wait again, but again can't help I've been rather pre-occupied with work and whatever else the last two weeks or so, and we'll back with a normal sort of routine at the post office like how we were typically were before this bloody lockdown made everything so chaotic and fucked up. However, oh boy am I so back with a vengeance this week, as I'm on leave, especially after what I proposed as an idea in one of my usual catch-up talks with my Fanfiction brother buddy, the wonderful Aragorn Elessar, and he loved it very much and persuaded me that I should put it in. And just what is it? Well, your answer and wishes all come true right here, bro, and of course that counts for everyone else who's been enjoying the ride so far.**

**Just to quickly add though, I feel like letting everyone know of what's to come regarding my other story works and plans. So after I've got some more of this one done, a little re-watching of a few bits of Demolition Man has given me the inspiration to return to The Age of the Punisher, which is exactly what I will do and reward everyone who's following that and has loved the starter chapter to it a taste of what dear Frank Castle and Dinah Madani will experience in their version of the movie's utopian future. And lately I've been storming at a really good pace through the episodes of the classic Batman TV series from the 60's, all thanks to the great Aragorn's fic 'One too many Dark Knights', so that and the finding of a good and so recommended short fic called 'Caught in a Flash Bad Guys get Smashed', where Barry, just after leaving Kara's Earth at the end of 'World's Finest', briefly ends up on Earth 66 and helps 60's Batman and Robin out for a day before returning home to Earth 1, has given me the idea for a Supergirl/TV Batman crossover with a similar sort of idea, where Kara will get to experience all the joy and classic fun of that era herself.**

**All that said, it's time for the next stage of the roller coaster of a ride for this story. Let's see what happens next for our Guardians/Ravagers/Doctor Who/Captain Marvel combined hero gang, and if they do indeed get caught by the infamous bad ass Jessica Jones and her Golden Moron allies, among them our brand new addition to brother Aragorn's series, Adam Warlock himself. So without any further ado, let's go go go, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Who or any of the characters within either**

* * *

As the large group ascended the three step stairway which lead into the main courtyard of the Iron Lotus complex, Christina and her group noticed the bronze statue of a trenchcoat dressed male humanoid figure, a large strange piece of headwear protruding out of the top of his bald head, his right arm crossed over his chest, fisted hand holding a small arrow, mounted proudly on a plinth on the top of the steps, the words "Yondu Udonta, member of the Ravagers until his unfortunate but heroic and selfless sacrifice. May he be forever remembered by those who he served with" written on the front face below his feet.

"Who's that, mummy?" little Arya asked, releasing one arm from around mum Maria's neck to point to the statue as she, her mum and dad Luke, grandma Sarah Jane and the rest of their friends found themselves captivated by the strange figure. The Ravagers and Guardians, Carol and Nebula, hearing her words, all stopped and turned to Maria and the rest of the bus group.

"That, young Arya..." Stakar began, nodding to the statue, "...is Yondu Udonta, formerly of the Centaurian race. His parents sold him as a slave subject to a bunch of blue skinned bastards known as the Kree when he was younger, forced him into taking part in gladiatorial battles for twenty years of pure hell till I rescued him from it all and welcomed him into the Ravagers."

"That's the same bunch of blue skinned bastards who kidnapped me from Earth, my home planet, two decades ago after a massive accident made me amnesiac and brainwashed me into thinking I was one of them for six years, until I broke the impossibility barrier they had kept me under and retained all the memories of my previous life as well as my full powers, which you saw a little of a few minutes ago," Carol cut in to add.

"Yondu served with us..." Aleta took up, briefly indicating the others of her and her husband's team with an open arm gesture, "...for several years until dear Stakar found out he had been engaging in the trafficking of kids and thus vilolating the code of honour of which every Ravager team is bound to, and as a result he had to reluctantly exile Yondu from the Ravagers."

"Until he redeemed himself by saving Quill here..." Charlie-27 now spoke himself, indicating Peter here with a hand, "...from his biological father, an extremely universal level mad megalomaniac crazed millions of years old insaner called Ego, who was an actual living planet who could appear to others as the humanoid extension of himself, and sought to wipe out the entire universe under the belief it needed 'remaking', as he so sickly put it."

"That basically meaning killing off, terraforming to use the more proper term use, entire planets, many thousands of them Ego visited and planted his seedlings on in preparation for it all, and every single form of life, billions of innocents, that inhabited each one with what he called his 'Expansion'," Gamora said.

"But extremely big time luckily, we, with the additional aid of Yondu, who was my adoptive dad of sorts, to answer what I know you lot will ask, stopped all that and destroyed Ego from within his very core," Peter went on to Christina and the bus group. A look of pain crossed his face, and Gamora, standing next to him, laid a supporting hand on his arm, "But at the cost of losing Yondu himself, when he flew himself and me into space and gave me the only spacesuit there was in order to save my life as the vaccum of space claimed him."

"It was that very sacrifice, which redeemed Yondu in all our eyes and hearts, that gave me the inspiration to assemble dear Aleta and the rest of us here back together again as the team that we were, Yondu among us as Aleta said, before I exiled him, after which we disbanded and went separate ways to lead our own different groups until the time came," Stakar finished off. He nodded again towards the statue of Yondu, "And is also the result of the remembrance monument to our old friend standing pride of place right here at the Iron Lotus."

The bus group shook their heads, having listened to all these facts in sheer disbelief and awe, trying to take it all in. "Dudes, wherever this place, meaning this universe, which must surely be where we are, as we've never ever heard of those sort of things happening where we are, let alone all of you, is, it really is nothing but absolutely crazy, as in the fun and jaw dropping exciting kind of crazy," Clyde said.

Luke turned to Sarah Jane. "I think Clyde's right, mum," he said in agreement with his best friend, "Is that where you would say we are?" Now he looked to Christina, "And what we and the bus emerged out from that wormhole onto, Christina- a different universe?"

Sarah Jane nodded. "I think I have to agree with you two completely," she further agreed, "Cos you're right. Mr Smith has never reported or said on any of these sort of things happening, nor of Mr Ogord and Captain Quill here and their friends, at all where we're from."

"And I thought I was the universe's great legendary accomplishment thanks to what dear Rose Tyler made me," Jack remarked humouredly, "Judging by the fact that I can't die, and I eventually and actually go on to become little more than a gigantic humanoid head known as the Face of Boe, and live till the year 5,000,000,053 when I save a whole second version of New York and its people, and reveal my last great secret to the Doctor with my dying breath after doing so."

"What?" all the Guardians and Carol, even Nebula herself despite before, chorused as one, "Seriously?" Stakar and his group also stared at Jack with the same amount of shock and disbelief.

"Just what sort of bloke are you, trenchcoat wearing Yankee man, huh?" Rocket asked.

Jack shrugged. "The Face of Boe obviously, Mr Rocket Pocket, or maybe, just The Impossible Man," he answered, he, Christina, Jenny and the Bannerman Road gang all laughing at his second name suggestion and his pronunciation of Rocket's name itself.

"But if you don't mind me asking, Miss Sarah Jane," Stakar spoke to the mumma Smith figure, "Did your 'Mr Smith', whoever that is, happen to report of people turning to dust without any sort of explanation where you're all from?"

Hearing that, every head on the members of the bus group whipped round to Stakar, expressions of the utmost shock extremely plain to see on their faces. "Wait a minute," Sarah Jane gasped, "You saying that that...that..._happening_ happened here too?"

"I guess we'll all take that as a big yes," Peter said, "Cos it absolutely did indeed happen here. It happened to all of us Guardians, including myself, except Rocket and Nebula."

"I survived it too myself extremely fortunately," Carol added, knowing she wouldn't have been drilled into utter most sensibility by their friends both from here and Middle Earth.

"And to over half of everyone here in the Lotus, including our whole team except me and Aleta," Stakar included further.

The bus group members gulped and looked between themselves, all of them looking as if they were about to be sick. "Is everything alright, mummy, daddy?" Arya asked her parents, looking between them with concern as mum Maria held her very close, Luke reaching up with a hand to stroke her hair.

"Is this about when you and mummy turned into dust ghosts?" Arya asked.

* * *

(**Flashback time**)

_Earth 63, Washington D.C_

"Higher, daddy, higher," Arya said as she and her parents played in the garden of the house in Washington that Maria and her dad, and now her daughter's grandad, Alan Jackson had brought and lived in when they'd moved to America ten years ago, and where Alan himself still lived, Maria herself now having moved into her own digs with long term first best friend turned official boyfriend, then fiancé and finally husband Luke Smith and their daughter. Today however was visiting day, one of their weekly weekend visits on Alan to allow him and his new granddaughter to see and mingle with each other.

"You want me to push you higher, little pumpkin?" Luke asked as he gently helped Arya play on the swing he and Alan had built and erected up in the garden, and was Arya's favourite play thing every time they came there.

"Yes please," Arya answered, a huge smile on her face as she swung back and forth, helped by her dad. Maria stood in front of them, filming them on her phone, her own big smile showing as she did so.

"OK then," Luke said and obliged, Arya squealing as she swung a little higher, she and her parents laughing, repeating it a few times.

And then suddenly, Maria felt a chill within her, a sort of sinking feeling in her gut, which was completely strange as she had nothing at all to be sorry for or dread on this day. Puzzled, she looked down at her front, saw that nothing seemed to be the matter with her, and looked back up again, intending to pay attention again to Arya playing on the swing, and then her eyes widened as she saw that her fingers were darkening. She dropped her phone and stared at them in shocked disbelief as they seemed to slowly flake away.

"What the hell...?" she gasped. Luke looked over, and seeing what was going on stopped Arya's swings, frozen to the spot, completely unable to comprehend what was happening to his wife.

"Mummy," Arya shouted, jumping off the swing and running to her mum, but was too late as Maria's whole self turned to dust and blew away. Then Luke saw his own arm turned to dust, then the other, then his whole body, and just managed to get off "Arya" from his mouth before his head also turned to dust, Arya whirling round just in time to see it happen.

"Daddy," she shouted as sobs began to overcome her. "Mummy. Daddy," she shrieked as she fell down onto the grass and completely broke down, the tears falling from her eyes in a flood.

"Arya." Alan Jackson, having been in the house preparing lunch, had heard the desperate screams of his granddaughter and come tearing outside. Seeing her curled up on the ground and crying, he was instantly kneeling down beside her and pulling her into his arms, holding her close to his chest, Arya wrapping her own arms tightly around him.

"Arya. What's happened, sweetheart?" he asked her softly but desperately, trying to soothe her.

Arya looked up at him, her whole face damp with her tears. "Mummy and daddy just turned into dust," she cried.

Alan was stunned. "What do you mean, sweetie?" he asked.

"They're gone, Granddad Alan. Gone," Arya answered simply and buried her head against his chest, Alan's t-shirt dampening with her tears as he tried to work out what to do.

* * *

_Bannerman Road, London_

Clyde and Rani were sitting cuddled up to each other, Clyde with his arm round Rani's shoulders, on the living room sofa in Rani's old house where her parents Gita and Haresh Chandra still lived themselves, Rani now living with Clyde in their own quarters successfully gained just up the end of the same street on Bannerman Road, watching _Renegades_, a film featuring Spiderman actor J.K Simmons and involving the hunt for Nazi gold in Bosnia by a group of US Navy SEALs, while Gita and Haresh prepared a big dinner of veggie chilli and salad in the kitchen area, Sarah Jane and Sky themselves would be over themselves shortly to join in, when they both jumped at Haresh's shout of "Gita". Alarmed, they both jumped up and ran into the kitchen, just in time to see...

"Mum," Rani shrieked as Gita turned to dust, Haresh standing there in total wide eyed and mouthed shock. And then Clyde shouted "Rani", Haresh whipping his head round in their direction as Rani now felt and then actually turned to dust herself, Clyde and Haresh frozen to the spot, unable to respond to what the hell was going, and then Haresh exclaimed "Langar" as Clyde then turned to dust.

Completely stunned and alarmed, unable to believe just what he had witnessed happen to his own wife and daughter and her fiancé, but knowing just who he needed to see and would be able to make complete sense of it all, Haresh charged to the front door, pulled it open and without bothering to slam it shut behind him tore out onto the street, and froze in the middle of the road as he looked left and right up and down the street, seeing other people, both adults and children, turn to dust before his eyes, others shouting and crying from witnessing the whole thing. Looking up, he saw a few birds also go the same way, and now the sound of cars crashing in other parts of the area reached him as well, alarms blaring out.

Remembering, Haresh sprinted into number 13's driveway, past Sarah Jane's car and up to her front door, bringing his arm about to hammer on it with his fist. But before he could do so, it opened and Sarah Jane herself came charging out, colliding straight into Haresh and sending them both down to the ground.

"Sarah Jane," Haresh gasped, groaning from the impact of her body against his as he rolled onto his front and pulled himself back onto his feet, holding out a hand to her which she took and allowed him to help her up. "What the hell's going?" he asked, "Gita, Rani and Langar just turned to dust, in fact everyone's turning to dust."

Sarah Jane nodded frantically. "I know," she said, her expression on the edge of hysteria, "Sky just went the same way, and Mr Smith, the super-computer, told me that the same thing's happening all over the world. Millions of people just turning to dust without any form of explanation as to why."

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah," Haresh exclaimed, his eyes widening again, "All over the world, you say?"

Suddenly Sarah Jane remembered. "Oh my god," she gasped, "Luke. Maria. Her dad. And Arya." And she whirled round and tore back into the house and up the stairs, Haresh following after her as they entered the attic and stopped before Mr Smith who was fully open. "Mr Smith, put me through to Luke at once," Sarah Jane almost shouted.

"_That won't be necessary, Sarah Jane_," the Xylok answered, "_I'm already picking up a video call directed straight to me via Alan Jackson's computer from his home in Washington_."

"Put him on," Sarah Jane said as soon as the last word had been spoken.

"_Connecting now_..." Mr Smith said, and a moment later, the usual multi coloured wavey patterns displayed on the big screen were replaced by a live camera image broadcasting live from Washington, showing a very panic faced Alan Jackson with young Arya Jackson Smith sat on his lap, her eyes red from crying.

"Oh thank goodness, Sarah Jane," Alan said, intense relief appearing all over his face as soon as they saw each other. Seeing her grandma, Arya waved, Sarah Jane returning it. "You won't believe what's going on over here," Alan began.

"I know," Sarah Jane nodded frantically, "People have been suddenly turning to dust. Sky was one of them."

"So were Gita and Rani and Clyde," Haresh added, deciding to use Clyde's proper name for Alan's sake, "Along with god how many others on Bannerman Road."

"What about Luke and Maria? Are they OK?" Sarah Jane asked in desperation, complete dread welling up in her, feeling her chest beginning to tighten with the sensation of it.

Alan fell silent, and in those moments Sarah Jane realized, without needing him to say anything, just from reading his response, that what it was true. She shook her head several times, feeling the tears come to her eyes, muttering "no" and then she screamed the word out loud, Haresh pulling her into a huge hug, one hand rubbing her back as Sarah Jane buried her head in his shoulder and cried hard. On the camera feed, Alan hung his head, unable to think of how to continue, trying to think of how to support his friend.

* * *

_Planet Zog_

Captain Jack was enjoying a drink in the Zaggit Zagoo bar when he heard all the other different creatures of various species who were also there begin to make loads of all sorts of noises. He looked up and shot to his feet, his hand falling open and dropping his drink, the glass shattering as it hit the counter, Jack staring round him in total shock as over half of the bar's occupants turned to dust, the remaining creatures looking between themselves and talking to one another in various ways.

Without waiting for anyone to turn their attention to him, Jack bolted out of the building and headed for where the spaceship he had commandeered once more back on Earth to help him return here again was parked, all sorts of things racing through his mind.

_I hope to god you're in reach somehow, Doctor_, he thought as he reached his ship and hared up the rear ramp and entered the craft, _If not, let's hope you are, Sarah Jane_.

* * *

_Cairo_

Lady Christina raced over a wide bridge which crossed the river Nile on her motorcycle, dodging traffic going both ways as the black security cars of Jihaz Amn al Daoula, the Egyptian State Security Service, pursued her down the road, two helicopters flying overhead, one following the cars, the other heading for the other side of the bridge intending to cut her off, its occupants meaning to catch and arrest her for the theft of the mask of Tutankhamun, which was stored in her backpack, she had successfully stolen from the Egyptian museum, when suddenly vehicles, including those of the SSS, began swerving and careering wildly across the road, smashing into each other or flipping over and landing on their roofs, windows shattering, alarms blaring loudly. The two helicopters started behaving in the same way, and both descended towards the bridge.

Christina breaked hard and leapt off the motorbike as the second helicopter crashed down in front of her and exploded in a huge fireball, pieces of metal, some from the spinning rotors, flying everywhere. Covering her head protectingly with her arms, Christina raced to the side of the bridge and dived over it, falling down towards the river below and entering it with a big splash. Keeping her lips tightly shut, she breaststroked down to where her beloved 200 bus was parked on the river bed. She swam up to the double entrance doors and brought out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from her trouser pocket and activated it, the doors opening, but no water poured in as the forcefield technology Christina had installed in the bus's systems worked to a tee, holding back the water. She entered, dumped her bag on the floor by the driver's compartment, used the sonic screwdriver to close the door again, re-pocketed it and jumped into the seat.

"OK, baby," she said, speaking to the bus itself as she started the engine, "Time to ascend back up top and find out what's going on."

A few seconds later, the 200 burst from the surface of the Nile and up into the early evening sky. As Christina slowed the bus down and stationed it in hover mode, she stared out in horror at the many plumes of smoke or flames or both together which now seemed to have sprouted up all across Cairo.

"What the hell's going on?" she said to herself, totally lost for words, "_What the bleedin' hell _is going on?"

* * *

_Somewhere in space_

"**The Doctor's daughter has been located**," a Dalek warrior grated in a voice never ever at all forgotten so fast across the universe, "**Exterminate her. Exterminate, exterminate**."

"Oh crap," Jenny muttered as she found herself and her small spaceship surrounded by Dalek saucers, several Dalek platoons exiting and flying towards her. Her hands danced over the console as she readied the craft's weapons, preparing to go down fighting and blast as many of these creatures to kingdom come before she went the same way.

"**Exterminate the daughter of the Doctor**," a Dalek said as they neared her, "**Exterminate. Extermina-**" And then to Jenny's complete shock, the Daleks starting turning to dust, all of them producing hideous grating screams as they did so. Others operating the saucers which had Jenny and her ship surrounded started going the same way.

Not wishing to hang around any longer than necessary, Jenny slammed the steering lever on the console down and her craft's rocket engines fired up, accelerating itself and Jenny away into space. But as it did so, Jenny wondered to herself, _What the hell was that? What on earth did that to all those Daleks_?

* * *

(**Back to the present**)

"My god," Peter breathed out as the Bannerman Road group, Christina, Jenny and Captain Jack finished their explanations, "And I assume every single person who got dusted where you lot are from came back after several days, all alive and well?"

Nods followed. "Hence why you see us all standing in front of you now, Mr Quill," Rani said.

"But we still don't have any sort of explanation as to just we vanished like that and then came back when for us no time had practically past, but it was actually almost a whole week later," Clyde said remindingly.

The Earth 199-999'ers, exceptions being of course Krugarr and Mainframe, all nodded. "And we'll sure as hell provide all that you'd like to know about it when we get outta this freeze box and into the hot toast," Stakar said and waved his arm, signalling for everyone to follow once again, which they happily obliged.

As they crossed the courtyard, the Earth 63 gang, now positioned between Stakar's team and the Guardians and Carol, examined their surroundings, they and Carol, she never ever having visited Contraxia, let alone the Iron Lotus, herself before, taking in the different buildings, some like houses and obviously private quarters for visitors to stay in, the various neon signs and border lights which flashed on many of them.

"A real garden spot," Jack muttered as they now came to a crowd of people, the majority of them humanoid looking but with all sorts of differences in face, teeth, hair, whatever, but all dressed in trousers and jackets, either normal or trenchcoat, of various dark colours, with a flame badge depicted on the sleeves or breasts, like Stakar, Aleta, Charlie-27 and Martinex, who stood together in groups, laughing and drinking and talking with one another, enjoying themselves.

"A real garden spot indeed, Mr Immortal Boy," Christina agreed with Jack as faces turned to follow them, focusing mostly on the bus group. Little Arya wrapped her arms round mum Maria's neck more tightly as Maria held her close, Jack resting his hand on his holstered Webley revolver, making sure it was plain to see to all, Sarah Jane keeping one arm protectingly around young Sky Smith's shoulders, her other hand in her coat pocket ready to whip out her sonic lipstick if necessary.

At last though, they reached the main Lotus facility itself, Stakar and his team stopping and allowing the bus group to go past them and enter first. Inside, more people of the same sort as outside were gathered and having fun, but in here strange yellow skinned female robotic figures, all of them with the same smooth straight white coloured hair, the left half not as full, almost lacking rather, as on the right, allowing the metal plates that made up their heads to be shown, mingled with them.

"Who are they?" Sky asked, pointing to one of the female figures as she, her mum and brother and the rest of their friends were once again watched with interest by some of the individuals gathered in the Lotus.

"They're called Robot Courtesans, young Sky, or Love Bots if you prefer a more simple way of saying it," Aleta Ogord answered as she and husband Stakar and the others joined them, everyone clearing away as much as possible so that the large group all had space in which to stand.

"They're programmed to provide you with entertainment, especially in the role of prostitutes," Rocket took over, "Like that for example." He pointed and they looked over to where two Love-Bots wearing black knee high leather heeled boots stood on two platforms slowly swaying their bodies in exactly the same sort of flirty way that a human stripper would do. At once, and also taking notice of how the Love-Bots were dressed, the Bannerman Road youngsters and Sarah Jane began to feel rather uncomfortable.

"So, uh, is this place like, uh..." Jack began, turning to Stakar. He gave a rather uncertain cough before continuing, "You know, a strip tease club or something?"

"As in like what you Earth people have on your planet?" Stakar finished, understanding what Jack was trying to ask. Jack nodded, and Stakar shook his head. "No, don't worry. The Love-Bots do do that, as it's part of their programming, but they're only reserved for the most mega and drink influenced of idiots and fools." He gave Jack and the bus group a grin, "And I can tell already that you lot don't fit that bill at all one bit."

"Well thank you ever so much for that, Mr Barney Space Expendables Ross," Christina said, she and the other Earth 63'ers chuckling at her name use. Stakar, though still not understanding one bit about the name but deciding to wait a bit longer before asking about it, did so as well, and then he lead them all to a side area of the Lotus where it was a lot more quieter. Several high backed granite stone chairs, big enough very luckily for two or three people, their seats and backrests protected with fur covers, stood together around a large fire pit which, very welcomingly for everyone in the group, especially Christina and her team, was fully lit, flames dancing and flickering within it.

"Well look who it is. Hello, Guardians." The words had been spoke by none other than Howard the duck himself, who sat on one of the chairs, right hand holding a small glass of drink, a woman with long wavy blonde hair sitting on one of the opposite chairs to his across the fire pit. Seeing him, the eyes of the Bannerman Road youngsters, Sarah Jane and Captain Jack widened, their mouths dropping open.

"Woah. An actual real life Donald Duck," Clyde gasped.

Hearing him, Howard turned to him. "The name's Howard, chum, not Donald," he corrected.

Jack saluted him. "Cap'n Jack Harkness at your services, sir," he said, Christina, Jenny and the others rolling their eyes and laughing at his typical nature.

"I see you ain't lost the date then, eh, Mr Former Museum Specimen Space Ducky?" Rocket said, gesturing to the woman with his free hand, the other one still holding Jessica's leather jacket. The other Guardians and Stakar's group, and even the bus group, unable to prevent themselves from doing so, laughed at that.

"Nope, Mr Rocket Bummed Raboon with the long tail and attitude," Howard answered, the laughs increasing and Howard and the woman themselves joining in too as Rocket glared.

"Alright, sit your butts down," Stakar urged everyone in a good natured tone once they'd all gathered themselves together, and they all did exactly that, Howard shuffling to make room for Stakar and Aleta. Maria handed little Arya over to Luke who set her down on his lap. Rocket did the same sort of thing with Jessica's jacket.

"So what's everyone having then?" Stakar asked, "And like I said, the drinks are on me till you lot..." he indicated Christina and the bus group with a pointed finger gesture, "...provide us with some answers." He turned to Howard, "And you're getting them for us, Howard."

Howard raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, Chief Ogord," he said.

Sarah Jane looked to her two kids, Maria, Clyde and Rani. "And just so I make myself absolutely clear, that means _nothing_ in way of alcohol for you lot," she addressed in a hard tone, her eyes boring into theirs, "Especially you two..." she pointed between Luke and Maria, "As you have Arya with you."

Luke raised his hands. "You needn't have asked, mum," he answered, "We've already made up our minds about that." He looked between his wife and sister and their two best friends, "Haven't we?"

They all nodded. "If they do Coke or Pop drinks in this alien bar at all, that's what we'll have," Rani said

"And an orange juice for Arya," Maria said.

"Same here," Sarah Jane said.

"Not so restricting with me sadly, my dear Sarah Jane," Jack remarked. He looked to Drax. "If I remember correctly, Mr Drax, you've said about having the biggest iced pints if your friend Rocket here..." he looked briefly to Rocket, then back to Drax, "...tries on that leather jacket his talk capable self bears?"

Drax nodded. "That is indeed the right phrase of words, Future Giant Face Man," he said matter of factly.

"It was actually my idea first," Gamora said. She glanced at Drax. "But I'll let it pass this one time, I guess," she said to him.

"Well I for one, as I've already impressed you lot with the knowledge that in five billion years I will be the Face of Boe..." Jack said, looking between the Earth 199-999'ers, "...so wanna see said thing happen myself. So I'll take you up on the offer. Get me one as well, if you please."

"And me," Christina said.

"Oh you needn't have said anything yourself, cat-burglar who steals for thrill and adventure rather than cash," Charlie-27 spoke up, "Anyone who does that for a living is totally worthy of being a honorary Ravager."

Stakar, Aleta and Martinex all nodded their agreement. "Which means you get _two_ double iced glasses all to yourself, de Souza," Martinex said in support of Charlie-27.

Christina was totally taken aback. "Why thank you indeed, Mr Rhames and Mr Crystal Marty" she replied, "I appreciate your rather touching offers." Jack and the Bannerman Road group chuckled once again.

"What about us?" the Guardians, Carol and Nebula all chorused, sounding somewhat offended, at least that was how they were expressing themselves as being, but actually they weren't.

"Howard, just get the drinks, will ya?" Stakar said, "Before Quill and his spacehopping gangsters started a riot?" Laughs followed once again from everyone.

"Fine, fine," Howard said, "You wanna come lend me a help of a hand, Maleta?" He directed this question to the woman with which he had been chatting with before the others had arrived, and with a nod she and Howard jumped off their chairs and walked off.

"I'll have the same as well, please," Jenny shouted after him, earning a raised in the air thumbs up from Howard, who didn't bother to briefly look back as he did it, with his right hand.

"OK, Mr Ogord," Maria spoke up, "In support of what Clyde said, and thanks to yourself and Mr Quill mentioning of it, we now know that we experienced for ourselves, in our universe as we should probably be saying, obviously happened here. But just who, or what, actually caused it?"

"That would be our father," Gamora spoke up in answer to Maria's question, gesturing with a thumb to herself and Nebula. When she next spoke, her voice was filled with about the most deepest levels of hatred that the Bannerman Road gang, Christina, Jenny and Captain Jack could ever have heard anyone speak in, "Our adoptive father at that, and one who was not a true father figure to us at all, not one single bit."

"Who my sister refers to as..." Nebula took over, "... is, or rather was, the genocidal completely multiversal level insane warlord known as Thanos, who originated on the planet Titan."

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah, slow down, slow down," Clyde interrupted. He, fiancé Rani, the two Smith siblings, friend Maria, Sarah Jane, Christina, and Captain Jack were sitting fully up on their chairs, staring at the Guardians, Carol and the Ravager group as if they had never seen them before, their eyes now wider than ever. Jenny, herself not at all familiar with what the Earth individuals would have enjoyed in their lives, stayed as she was. "As in Thanos from the comics?" Clyde went on.

Nobody spoke, the Earth 199-999'ers looking between each other with even more puzzlement than before, still completely a hundred percent mystified by the words of the Earth 63'ers, so Sky took over. "Did he use the six different coloured stones known as the Infinity Gems to do it?" she asked, "Gather them all up from where they were scattered across the universe and then placed them in a Gauntlet he'd made, and then used them to wipe out half of all life in the universe?"

"Infinity Stones, you mean, Miss Sky," Peter said correctingly, "And yes, he did."

"But not just here, junior Smith," Rocket spoke, "It affected the whole friggin' multiverse, including your Earth no doubt from what you and the rest of your lot told us earlier."

"The theory of the multiverse actually does exist?!" Luke exclaimed out loud.

"YES," the Earth 199-999'ers answered as one. The Earth 63'ers looked between themselves and shook their heads, completely unable to fully take in what they were hearing.

"No wonder they've all been reacting the ways they have been to our different name usages," Rani said.

Sarah Jane nodded and turned to Christina. "That wormhole the 200 flew through really has brought us onto another Earth, Christina," she breathed with wonder.

Christina nodded herself. "And obviously one where this lot..." she head gestured briefly to the Guardians, Ravagers and Carol, "...exist only on the pages of fun comics and graphic story books." Suddenly, her eyes widened yet again as something came to her mind. "Oh...my...god," she gasped.

"What? What is it, Christina?" Jack asked with slight concern.

Christina shook her head. "I should've remembered from all the ones that daddy used to give me as a little girl, when I was still enjoying the high life of the aristocricy," she said, addressing her friends, "Think about it. Thanos, Ogord, Captain Marvel, Starlord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, etc... what do all those names, what that lot..." again, she nodded towards the Earth 199-999'ers, "...have been calling themselves to us, all have in common?"

Slowly, one by one, the eyes of Jack and the Bannerman Road gang widened until they might have been saucer sized, their mouths dropping open so much you could've pushed a cricket ball through them. "My god," Clyde gasped eventually, "Christina's right."

"Then that means..." Rani continued.

"We're on..." Maria carried it on.

"Earth Six One Six!" all of them chorused as one, their heads whipping round to face the Guardians, Ravagers and Carol.

"We're in the frikkin' Marvel Universe," Maria said.

"Then if that's the case..." Clyde said, then looked to Peter, his face flushed with complete Everest level excitement. "Mr Quill, do the Avengers- Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff and all the rest of them- exist here as well?" he asked.

"And what about Thor, the God of Thunder, and his brother Loki? Bruce Banner aka the Hulk? Spiderman? Doctor Strange and Nick Fury?" Luke took up.

"Frank Castle? Matt Murdock? Jessica Jones? Luke Cage? Iron Fist?" Rani then took over with.

"Scott Lang aka Ant-Man? And the X-Men like Logan, the mighty Wolverine? What about all them?" Maria finished off.

"They absolutely sure as the purest level of damn hell do," Rocket answered for them all, "And so many more your speech traps haven't yet mentioned."

"Think you'll find the number for here's actually One Double Nine Triple Nine, not the one that you've said," Peter pointed out, "At least, according to what our geeky tech boy pal Mr Ramon says."

The bus group looked between themselves, shrugged and turned back to their new friends. "Our bad, I guess," Luke said gratefully, "Thanks for correcting us."

"So let me see if I can this all straight," Stakar spoke again at last. He gestured to all of his fellow space traveller friends as well as his own team, "We and all our friends back on Earth very much exist here in the flesh, but where you lot..." he pointed between the Earth 63'ers, "...are from, we don't?"

"Except in what young kids and people like yourselves love to read?" Aleta said, "Comics as you call them?"

"That is about as one hundred percent correct as you and your husband have both said together," Sarah Jane answered Aleta and Stakar's questions all in one.

The Ravager couple and the rest of their team, as well the Guardians and Carol, barring Groot who remained stolidly head down in his Gameboy, looked between each other and exchanged looks and head shakes of total disbelief, themselves unable to comprehend just what the bus group were sharing about them as the bus group were the opposite way round.

"And what about Aragorn, Gandalf, Arwen, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits and everyone else from Middle Earth?" Carol asked the Earth 63'ers, "How do they all exist where you're from?"

It was as if a chain reaction had literally been set off, for all the Bannerman Road youngsters and Jack, Luke remembering about little Arya just in time and grabbing her arms with his hands, preventing her from sliding off his legs and onto the floor where she could very well likely have hurt herself a great deal, shot to their feet, staring at the Earth 199-999'ers in levels of shock that would've given Cisco Ramon a run for his money. "Are you telling us..." Clyde almost fully shouted, "...that the world and characters of Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit, the greatest books and film trilogies ever written or made for cinema, and with just as much unparalleled and fantastically made soundtracks, ACTUALLY EXIST?!" The last two words he did shout out, and so did his fiancé and the rest of their friends, as well as Jack, Sarah Jane and Christina, who remained where they sat, but had reacted with just about the same levels of disbelievable shock.

"But of course they do," Carol answered, she and everyone else having almost jumped out of their skins by the speed of which the youngsters shot to their feet, "They helped us save the entire multiverse from Thanos and Morgoth, the first Dark Lord, and Saruman the White and Thanos's chief henchmen when they all teamed up together to wipe us out, and so many others on other Earths."

"SHUT UP," the youngsters echoed as one again, joined in by Jack, Sarah Jane and Christina.

"I think we absolutely need to hear all about it this very minute," Jack said, "And I hope it also gives me a possible answer as to why you, Mr Velociraptor Man and Miss Hot Chinese Girl of Mr Bond's..." he pointed to Peter and Aleta, "...reacted the way you did towards me when we all first met."

"He's right," Sarah Jane agreed.

"The same goes with us," Charlie-27 added, "We would like to know all about you, and why you keep calling us so many different and strange names." The rest of his group, the Guardians and Carol all nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Sarah Jane. The rest of the bus group nodded as the youngsters sat back down again.

"Drinks on the house, as requested," Howard the duck's voice came as he and his date returned, both ladened with a huge oval shaped tray upon which stood over a dozen glasses of drink of different colours, the majority being tall iced glasses of beer, or what looked like beer to the Earth 63'ers. Behind them tagged along an unknown man who had long dirty black hair and pointed teeth, carrying two metal buckets, one filled with big ice blocks and several bottles, the other filled with more bottles.

"Aaaahhhh. Perfect timing indeed, Mr Duckus Pluckus," Rocket said, earning laughs from everyone yet again as Stakar stood up and kindly helped Howard and the woman dish out the drinks, the smallest glass, filled with an orange juice like drink, going to Arya, who gave Staker a polite "Thank you", earning a nod and smile from the Ravager captain. The unknown man set the buckets down and then without saying a word left them.

"Hope these won't melt before story telling ends," Drax said as he received his own iced pint, holding it up, "Not till we see the rabbit try on the Jones' lady's garment."

"Ah shut up, ya big tattooed simpleton twit," Howard answered, the Guardians and Ravagers all laughing again at that, "That ice will last as long as it has to."

"Unless you fart a fart bomb warm enough to melt it all before we even get there," Rocket said.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW, GROSS," the bus group chorused together, the laughter from the Guardians and Ravagers increasing double fold, Carol unable to surpress her own giggles at it.

"Besides, that's why we asked our friend to bring extra reserves for all," Howard's date, Maleta as he had called, said, gesturing with a hand to the two buckets.

"Good thinkin', Mr H the D," Peter said.

Deciding to try his own drink, Luke raised it to his lips and took a small experimentory sip. "Mmmmm," he said in satisfaction and with an additional nod. He looked between his wife, sister and two best friends, "Just like Coke it is indeed." With that, Clyde, Rani and Sky tried theirs, the three of them reacting the same way.

"Are you gonna try yours, sweetie?" Maria said to Arya, who now sat back on her lap, Luke having passed her over after they'd sat back down. With her mum's encouragement, Arya raised her small cup to her mouth and drank a little bit of it.

"How is it?" Maria asked her with a hopeful smile.

"It's delicious, mummy," Arya beamed up at her.

"Question answer, I'd say, babe," Luke said with a smile of his own.

Beside them, Jack emitted a loud and satisfying gasp. "And this sure as hell is the coldest but most tasteful beer I've ever yet drunk on an alien planet," he said raising his glass.

"I can vouch for that a million percent," Christina said, having experimented hers as well.

"Number three here," Jenny added.

"I take it that means you're now ready to hear all that you wish to know from us?" Gamora said. Nods followed from the Earth 63'ers, and with that, the Earth 199-999 members told of what had happened over the course of the last week, to them and all their friends back on Earth and from Earths 1, 2, 3, 19 and 38 and Middle Earth, and what some of them had in turn shared with the space crews after the great final battle for the multiverse had ended, at the end of which the bus group, and in particular the Bannerman Road group and Captain Jack just sat where they were, completely unable to respond to, let alone believe, the magnitude of what they had all been told.

Eventually, Rani shook her head. "Gee, this is so much to take in," she breathed, downing a large amount of her drink in one swallow, needing the cold liquid to refresh her mind.

"You really mean, at the levels of thickness on a brick wall, to say that not only do Middle Earth and all its book and film characters exist for real, but Thor, son of Odin, the God of Thunder and now King of the people of Asgard and wielder of the mighty Stormbreaker axe, bring us all back from the land of the dead, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur, husband to Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and the King of Gondor and the Race of Men now bears his legendary hammer Mjolnir, and Lord Elrond himself sacrificed himself to save the entire multiverse and used the Infinity Stones to do so, turning an entire army of baddies and nasties into dust as a result?" Clyde said.

"Plus not only you lot and everyone else in the Marvel comics actually exisiting for real," Sky put in, "But Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Kara Danvers, Bruce Wayne and everyone else in the DC comics exist in the flesh as well?"

"On different Earths that is," Maria pointed out.

"And Oliver himself, along with Sara Lance, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers actually ended up in Middle Earth, thanks to a silly mistake by Cisco Ramon, the one known as Vibe, and joined the Fellowship of the Ring themselves on the Quest to destroy the One Ring?" Jack said.

"And you, Gamora, actually ended up trapped in the Soul Stone itself, along with John Constantine, an actual exorcist and demonlogist and master of the dark arts, who had been imprisoned there for a longer period of time, and helped each other to break out of there?" Luke finished.

The Earth 199-999'ers all nodded. "Everything we've shared with you is about as accurate as you would ever need to be told," Gamora answered them all.

The Earth 63'ers all looked between each other and shook their heads, still unable to fully take it all in. "No wonder I was getting the reactions I was when they first saw me," Jack said to his friends, "If I have an evil version of me around, or rather had as he's now dead apparently."

"This will go down a major mega storm with our Indian neighbour," Clyde said, "To be able to know that his most favourite fictional universe exists for absolute real."

Rani nodded. "Lives next door to us, he does, to those of you who don't yet know," she explained, "But man, you should see his place. He loves absolutely everything about the Tolkien universe. Has all the books, the film trilogies, the old animation films, the video games, models, you name it. He even has a huge poster of Aragorn himself in his bedroom alone."

Sarah Jane chuckled. "Well, when we get home, _if_ we get home, you can tell him everything that our new friends here have told us about," she said.

"And I thought that I'd seen just about the whole extent of life and adventure in the universe myself," Jenny said herself. She looked to the Earth 199-999'ers, "But thanks to what these guys have all told us, I think I have to say that I'm totally wrong in that field."

"You're not the only one who wants to say that, Jenny," Sarah Jane agreed with her.

"I take it then that you lot have aliens where you're from?" Aleta Ogord asked, having heard the two women's words, "Among them, I suspect, this 'Doctor' that you keep mentioning of?"

"Yes," the bus group echoed as one.

"I guess that's our cue to return the favour," Jack said, "Meaning it's time for us to share about ourselves." His friends all nodded, and they did exactly that, respectfully giving each other the chance to say their own piece to the Earth 199-999'ers. Most of what Jack himself shared about- his former life as a Time Agent, then meeting the Doctor and tagging along as his travelling companion for a while; ending up in 1869 when he escaped Satallite 5 in an attempt to find the Doctor after he'd been left behind, and having to live throughout the entire remainder of the 19th century and then the whole of the 20th waiting for when he and the Doctor would eventually reunite, discovering along the way that he couldn't die; the Year that Never Was; and what he got up to as the leader of Torchwood Three- stunned the Bannerman Road gang, Christina and Jenny, who hadn't at all heard about the entirety of Jack's life, as much as the Guardians, Ravagers, Carol and Howard the duck.

"Dudes, you lot seriously do have just as crazy but remarkable and entertaining lives as all of us here," Rocket exclaimed once the stories had all finished, he and everyone else from Earth 199-999 just as blown away by the bus group's stories as much as they had been by what their new friends had shared about with them.

"Two former travelling companions, three rather as you, Lady de Souza, had the pleasure of a very chance encounter at Easter time and got rewarded with your flying bus, of this man with two hearts, the last survivor of this race called the Time Lords and owner of a time machine in the form of a simple blue police box, the Doctor as you call him," Peter said, looking between Sarah Jane, Christina and Captain Jack.

"And one of whom now has owns a London house with an attic full of all sorts of alien bits and pieces and a super-computer in the wall," Stakar added.

"One kid created by a race of shape shifting bog eyed squiddies, and is now married to his first best friend with a young'un of his own," Howard said, gesturing between Luke, Maria and Arya as he spoke the sentence. He then turned to Sky, "And you, Miss Young Sky, the second alien made kid created for use a bio-weapon by a real crazy bitch named Myers till that wild scheme was put to an end."

The two siblings and Maria nodded. "Correct, Mr Howard," Sky said.

"The actual daughter of the Doctor, the result of nothing more than a machine and a bit of non-permitted DNA, killed in a short war between humans and a race of fish headed beings by the human leader, but then somehow returning to the land of the living and setting off to become just as remarkable and as majorly adventurous as him for sure," Martinex went on, looking to Jenny.

Jenny nodded. "Got that smack on the crystalline nose, Crystal Boy," she remarked with a cheeky grin to Martinex. She head gestured to Jack, "Borrowed Jacky Boy's space hopper toy, or Vortex Manipulator as he gladly said it was, for when I lost a craft during a rather bumpy crash-landing on Earth."

"Made me real mad for a time when you did, Jen Jen," Jack said to her and giving her a mock look of accusation, but adding to the illusion with a wink, "As it had been my pride and joy ever since my years in the Time Agency. But luckily I had enough of the right kinds of resources to build another, even if it take a bit of time to do so."

"And the girl who lives across the road from mumma Smith figure is now soon set to be linked in love with the class clown of the pack," Rocket finished, gesturing to Clyde and Rani.

"Hey, my jokes are classic material, thank you, and do come in very useful hand from time to time," Clyde hit back, but not harshly.

"So we know," his fellow gang members, Sarah Jane herself included, agreed as one.

"But then again, as Rocket says, just as we are to you obviously cos of you've all reacted towards us all, then to us you lot definitely are just as much nothing but, well, mind blowing," Peter said, now looking between his team mate, Carol and the Ravager team, "Shall we say what not?"

"Absolutely, Quill," Charlie-27 agreed.

"Definitely so, Starlord," Stakar added to it.

"Agreed," Mainframe said.

"Oh hey. If Gamora's all frog skinned green here, then what's she like where you are?" Rocket asked, Peter and Gamora turning to him and glaring accusingly at his description usage.

"Well considering that on our Earth her version is actress Zoe Saldana, there is one close answer we can give," Rani answered, "And that is in the film called Avatar where she plays Neytiri, a female member of a race of three or four metres tall blue skinned, long tailed and haired, and pretty bad ass to add, aliens called the Na'vi."

"HA, your parallel self's a blue skinned bitch with a tail, Gamora," Rocket cackled, Gamora herself glaring even more ferociously at him, but also intrigued by Rani's words.

"You, Harkness, if I recall correctly, pronounced me as 'Velociraptor Man' or something," Peter now said to Jack.

Jack nodded. "In reference to your character Owen Grady, a former US Navy man and animal behaviour expert, in the first Jurassic World film, and will also feature in the upcoming second one this June," he answered, "Is part of the Jurassic Park franchise, started off when, in the first of them, Richard Attenborough's character John Hammond creates a theme park on this fictional Costa Rican island called Isla Nublar to house dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles and plants, brought back to life by the process of cloning."

"Just the sorta movies to watch for anyone who's a fan and lover of dinos and everything else prehistoric," Maria remarked.

"Well we can make that the next item on Cappo Jackass's list of things to do," Rocket spoke very gleefully, "Ancient Giant Reptile Wrestling."

"Second that, rabbit," Drax agreed.

"I ain't a jackass, douchebag," Peter countered back in a hard tone.

"Language," the bus group said together yet again.

"Naughty naughty, aren't they?" Arya said to her parents.

"They are, sweetie," Luke answered with a grin, "But Mr Quill's definitely the most naughty with his not so nice words."

"Oi," Peter said.

"So if I get this right, and from the other strange names you've called some of us, all of us do actually exist on your Earth, but are completely different people altogether?" Stakar asked the Earth 63'ers.

"Film actors and actresses, I believe your term of phrase would be, yes?" Aleta added.

"Right second time again, Stakar and Aleta," Sarah Jane confirmed with a smile.

"You, old Stakar, are the famous Rambo and Rocky and Expendables actor Sylvester Stallone," Jack said to Stakar, then turned to Aleta, "And you, the lovely Aleta, are Michelle Yeoh, most known for your roles as the hot Chinese agent lover girl to James Bond Wai Lin in _Tomorrow Never Dies_ and Yu Shu Lien in the Chinese film _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_, and set to star in the next upcoming Avatar films."

"Ving Rhames and Michael Rosenbaum are you two," Clyde said, pointing to Charlie-27 and Martinex (**yup, I now know that Rosenbaum's the one who plays Martinex in GotG 2**) "In fact, Martinex, your actor, Rosenbaum that is, is most remembered for the role of Superman's big bad foe Lex Luthor in the series called Smallville. With you, Charlie-27, it's as Luthor Stickell in the Mission: Impossible films that you're most known for."

"Sidekick to the very good looking, and preferring to do his own stunts when he makes a movie, Tom Cruise's total awesome in way of bad ass character Ethan Hunt," Rani finished the sentence, "Although you've done some other pretty bad ass roles as well as that."

"So I'm a bad ass there as well as here, huh?" Charlie-27 replied, "Just under a different name."

"Uh huh," Clyde answered.

"Totally mind blowing, dope," Martinex remarked.

"What am I?" Drax asked.

"It's the six time champion in the heavy weights, and actor as well of course, Dave Baustista with you, Drax," Christina herself replied, "And now that I think about it, I'd say the two of you do share a lot in common, with the muscles that is. Just maybe not as many tattoos and darker skin quality."

"Cool," Drax answered simply.

"You, my dear Mantis, I believe are French actress Pom Klementieff," Jack continued, "Not too many familiar films with you though, to us anyway."

"Pom as in pom poms, the little bobbly ball things which go on ya headwear, or the things human gals use at special occasions?" Rocket asked.

"No," the Earth 63'ers replied as one, the other Guardians and Ravagers shaking their heads at Rocket.

"It's OK," Mantis said calmly, "I won't take it as an insult."

"Before you ask the same thing, Rocket..." Maria said to him, "As Clyde said a while ago when we were outside, Bradley Cooper is your version where you're from, in the voice at least."

"Oh yeah?" Rocket acknowledged, "Then what about Grooty here?" and he pointed to Groot, who still remained totally absorbed head down in his Gameboy, not having glanced up once, except a few times out of pure curiosity, to take part in all the conversation, his twig fingers tapping rhythmically away at the buttons.

Shakes of the head followed from the Bannerman Road youngsters and Captain Jack. "Nope," Clyde replied sincerely, "Bit of a blank there unfortunately."

"Aaaaww, d'ya hear that, Grooty?" Rocket directed to Groot, "Doesn't look as if you're as big and visible on the big screen as the rest of us Guardians."

"I am Groot," came the usual three word reply, Groot still not bothering to look up from his Gameboy as he said them.

"With you, Mainframe, it's the massively popular and successful American singer, songwriter and actress Miley Cyrus," Luke said.

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand about this person you say of," Mainframe replied, "But I will make no further comment on the matter."

"And lastly, there's me, I reckon," Carol spoke up, "What am I like in 'films'?"

"Oh with you, Miss Danvers..." Jack answered, a smile spreading over his face again, "Have you ever imagined battling a giant one hundred foot tall gorilla by the name of Kong, and a bunch of very nasty lacking in hindlimbs skeletal appearance giant reptilian beasts known as Skullcrawlers? Cos that's so what you do, along with Brit boy Tom Hiddleston and Mr Big Man Sam L Jackson, in the movie _Kong: Skull Island_."

All the Guardians, Ravagers and Howard the duck whipped round to face Carol. "Dude, I would bet the most biggest iced pint of Contraxian beer, and Douchebag Quill successfully knocking out one of those ancient reptile beasts with his bare hands, to see you do _that_, Space Candle Marvel," Rocket burst out with even more greater excitement than he'd displayed yet, "If it were real that is."

"Here here, raboon," Drax added.

"I'm totally with you two on it all," Stakar agreed further. All the other Earth 199-999'ers nodded, while Carol herself blushed and laughed with embarrassment.

"And to have my own quick say on things," Nebula spoke up again at last, addressing the Earth 63'ers, "I imagine that this Amy Pond you've said of, a former companion of your friend with two hearts, the Doctor, is my rather more flesh and blood human doppelganger version on where you lot are from?"

Apart from Christina and Jenny, all the others nodded. "That is indeed correct, Nebula," Jack said.

"We met her and her husband Rory Williams once, after we and Jo Grant, an old friend who travelled with the Doctor as his companion just before he met me and I began travelling in the TARDIS with him, helped him defeat a rogue element of this race of galactic undertakers with the bodily features of vultures called Shansheeth, and he brought Amy and Rory to meet us properly," Sarah Jane explained.

"And as we mentioned earlier, he lost them both six years ago after they and another friend, called River Song, stopped an invasion of New York City by the universe's most creepy and extremely frightening aliens known as the Weeping Angels, only for Amy and Rory to get sent back in time by a survivor after it was done, so creating a fixed paradox and depriving the Doctor of ever being able to see them again," Jack said with some remorse towards his Time Lord friend, "Hence why he now has his new current companion, and who's also his actual girlfriend, Clara Oswald."

"OK, so now that we all know your various life stories, and the great big facts that on your Earth, we do indeed exist, but either as completely different people with totally opposite sorts of lives or as artist drawn colourful creations in picture books for kids, and not just that but our friends from Middle Earth are only film and book stars..." Peter spoke up, finally ending the topic, "I think it really is at last time that we saw Rocket do the very thing he promised our iced pints over."

"Here here, Peter dear," Gamora agreed.

"Finally," Rocket said.

Howard held up a finger. "But first..." Maleta nodded and she and Howard got up and went over to the two buckets. Three minutes or so later, everyone's glasses, which had been completely emptied over the course of all the story and fact telling by both sides, were once again filled with the different sorts of drinks they had asked for, and Drax got up and took hold of the small stone based round top table which stood between the chair where he and Mantis sat and the one on which Peter, Gamora and Groot sat, picked it up and set it down where it was positioned in plain view of them all. Then, with an extremly smug grin on his face, he turned slowly to Rocket.

"OK, raboon, time for you to live up to what you promised us back on the Benetar," he said and moved back to his seat beside Mantis.

"I guess it is, Draxxy Boy," Rocket said, unslinging his Twin Barrel Blaster from his back and placing it down on the chair before, taking hold of Jessica's jacket in his left hand, he leapt forward and landed on the small table.

"Drinks at the ready," Peter said, raising his iced pint of beer. All the rest, even Howard and Maleta, obliged, ready to see what was to come.

"Do it, do it, do it," Drax began chanting, and everyone, little Arya joining in as well herself, followed him, all of them looking in Rocket's direction, urging him on. And with that, Rocket obliged them, whipping on Jessica's leather jacket. The whole thing actually ended up covering his whole body, apart from his feet and his little black nose, the lower arms of the sleeves hanging down as they were still far too long for Rocket's own arms to go all the way through.

"YOU WIN," Drax and Gamora bellowed to each other, raising their glasses high in the air, both of them meaning to say it to the other but catching it in the same moment, and then downing them in one big gulp, those who also had pints doing the same as all of them, including Howard and Maleta and the Earth 63'ers bent forwards or leant back in their chairs, their bodies racked by uncontrollable fits of laughter until everyone literally had tears running down their face, some even ending up on the floor together, kicking their legs in their air or rolling over and over, trying to stop themselves laughing. Groot himself remained in his usual position, head down in his Gameboy.

"So? How do I look?" Rocket asked, his voice somewhat muffled a bit as he looked around but of course wasn't able to see anything as the leather jacket completely covered his head.

"It suits you just perfectly, Rocket," Mantis said through her laughter.

"Empath wins, rabbit," Drax agreed.

"Well then I don't suppose perhaps one of you douchebuggers could lend us a hand in getting out of it, could ya?" Rocket asked as he took a couple of steps forward, only to then cry out as he fell off the table and land on Peter's chest.

"Oh dear. Mr Rocket's fallen off the table, mummy," Arya giggled.

"That he has, pumpkin," Maria agreed, her laughter as well as everyone else's increasing even more by what had just happened, their drinks totally forgotten about.

Then suddenly, the momentous occasion was ended by the sound of one then two gunshots. Arya screamed, Maria pulled her close, arms wrapping protectingly round her daughter as everyone instantly ceased laughing in the same amount of time and shot back onto their feet, Luke hurrying over to his wife and daughter, Rocket somehow managing to shed Jessica's jacket from his body, all of them looking in the direction of where the shots had come from. The whole Lotus itself in fact now seemed to have fallen silent.

"Well well well, fancy finding you here after I just left you in your fancy basement quarters." The words, directed towards Jack, had been spoken in just about the most thickest levels of hatred ever possible by a man with short dark brown hair, dressed in a brown zipless cotton jacket and trousers, his boots also brown, who stood before them, a pistol held pointing down at the floor in his right hand. The right side of his neck beared a permanent burned into the skin brand of some unknown mark.

"You," Jack snarled, his own lips pursing up tight, his eyes blazing, as he whipped out his Webley revolver and aimed it in the direction of the new arrival. As he did so, everyone moved. Sarah Jane and Christina pushed Sky, Clyde and Rani behind them, the three of them not arguing and moving to stand together with Luke, Maria and little Arya. Charlie-27 positioned himself protectingly in front of them, as Sarah Jane and Christina whipped out their two sonic devices and aimed them, gripped in both hands, towards the man. Stakar brought up his own gun in his right hand, cocked it and joined Jack, followed by Martinex, Peter and Rocket, their own different weapons held up at the ready. Drax joined them, his knives drawn. Aleta, Jenny, Gamora and Nebula mingled with them, the four of them positioning themselves into fighting stances, balanced on the balls of their feet, fisted hands up, ready to spring into action at the slightest sign. Carol lifted herself off the ground and into the air, hovering with her boots just inches above their heads. Krugarr raised his hands, ready to use his Eldritch magic if need be. Mantis and Groot stayed at the very back with the Bannerman Road youngsters, Howard and Maleta.

"I take it that this is him, right, Jack?" Stakar asked, not looking away from the man who had just arrived and announced himself in not quite so polite fashion, the Ravager captain's mouth twisted into a snarl as he spoke the words with just as much bitterness and ice, "The cold blooded psychopathic reptile of a brother who shot your friend Toshiko in the stomach and left her to bleed to death on the floor of your headquarters beneath Cardiff, as well as burying you in a twenty foot grave in Roman times, leaving you to choke on dirt and die over and over again for almost two thousand years till you rescued at the very beginning of the last century?"

"The very same one," Jack said slowly.

"Gray, is it I believe?" Gamora asked.

* * *

(**Flashback, Torchwood series 2 episode 13 to help anyone who's seen it**)

_Cardiff, 2009_

Struggling to avoid completely breaking down, knowing what he must do as it was the only other way available but knowing it was still going to hurt him so much to do it, Jack starting bringing up his right hand, in which he held a handkerchief soaked with chloroform, and prepare to slap it over his brother's mouth and nose and knock him out, but as he did so Gray slugged him hard in the stomach with his right hand, Jack gasping, the handkerchief falling out of his hand to the floor, as Gray broke free from his hold and backed away.

"Oohoohoohoo, I don't think so," the younger man said.

Recovering from the blow, Jack started forward. "Please, Gray," he cried, the tears starting to fall, "Let me help you. Please. I can heal you from everything you went through."

But Gray just stepped back away from him more. "No. Pain, hate, envy..." he shook his head, "Those are the ABC's in me. You get rid of them, there's nothing left." Now he advanced back up to Jack, pushing his face right into his brother's, his fire filled eyes boring into Jack's. "I've told you, I begrudge you everything. I want to leave _you_ screaming in the dark, let you feel and experience what I felt." He took a couple of steps back again, "But obviously, it doesn't look as if I'll get the chance to do so this night." He pulled the left sleeve of his coat up a bit, and Jack now saw a watch, or least what looked like a watch, on Gray's wrist as Gray flipped the top up.

"Gray, no," Jack pleaded as he immediately clocked on to just what his brother must be preparing to do, "Please. It's not too late. I can help you. Please let me help you."

"Till we meet again, brother," Gray snarled and pressed the single button, which had been concealed underneath the top, on his device, and he disappeared in a flash of blue and white light.

"Noooo," Jack screamed and he fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as sobs overcame him.

* * *

(**Present**)

"How many years has it been since that night, eh?" Jack spat at Gray, "The night you fled like the coward you so are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray countered back, the hatred on his face and his voice and eyes having not lowered in the slightest, "I only left you just moments ago."

"Correction, you murdering son-of-a-bitch," Christina said just as venomously, "It's been almost ten years."

Gray's head whipped round to face Christina at hearing that, but then it disappeared, replaced once again by his hatred. "Well, it doesn't matter to me one single bit in the end, lady," he said.

"You murdered Toshiko Sato, an innocent woman, in cold blood and left her to bleed out and die on a cold concrete floor, buried Jack in an earth coffin for almost two thousand years, caused great damage to Cardiff with bombs, set gangs of vicious Weevils loose on the streets, and murdered loads of innocent people, as well as another member of Jack's team, Owen Harper, when he got trapped in an overloading nuclear power station," Sarah Jane hissed, "For what? Just to get revenge on Jack for something that happened when you two were boys?"

"When he was only like, eleven years old?" Rani spoke from behind them. Not wanting to miss out on it completely, she and her fellow gang members had got up onto the chairs and now stood on them, enabling them to see over the top of the adults' heads at Gray.

"I lost everything, all of whom I was before, thanks to him," Gray shouted, jabbing a finger at Jack, "Father told him to take me to safety, to keep me safe. But instead, he let go of my hand, and I was subjected to experiencing what no person, no _child_, should end up going through. I begged, prayed, for death, every single day of every single week of every single _month_, of the years those creatures, the ones who invaded our home and slaughtered most of us, and took others, like me, prisoner, held us."

"And you think that all that gave you the right to do what you did, eh, bub?" Rocket said.

Stakar took a step forward so that the tip of his gun was almost resting on the very centre of Gray's forehead, his grip on the handle so tight his knuckle hurt. "You, sir, are nothing but a sick, sad, evil deranged murdering psychopathic piece of shit," he snarled at Gray, temporarily forgetting about little Arya.

"I came to forgive you during my centuries long cycle of death and resurrection in that grave you threw me in," Jack spoke again, "But now, after what you did to Tosh and Owen especially..." he shook his head, "That is long long over. I will never ever forgive you again, Gray."

Gray turned to him. "Good," he snapped, "Cos like I told you, the only strength I have going for me is my hatred for you. Everything that's happened to me is your fault. I will destroy everything and everyone you ever care for."

He then felt the very cold metal tip of Stakar's gun against his forehead as the Ravager captain thrust it forward the rest of the way. "Not if we have something to say about it," Stakar snarled, his mouth twisted even more in it.

"Damn right," Christina agreed, raising the sonic screwdriver, as everyone else who had a weapon in their hands all aimed them at Gray. Carol readied herself, preparing to unleash her powers. Gamora, Nebula, Jenny and Aleta could feel the muscles in their legs tensing even more, their owners itching to release the pressure. The Bannerman Road youngsters looked away, Maria burying little Arya's head in her hair, knowing what was about to go down.

"Aha. Caught you and your space robber jackass buddies red-handed in just the right place, you little fur-faced fuck." The words instantly sent a chill through the Guardians and Carol, and they all looked over, even Gray did so himself, to see a very angry looking Jessica Jones, dressed in her new orange spacesuit, standing there along with Adam Warlock, staff in his hand, and the two Sovereign men, Admiral Hailax and pilot Zylak.

"Uh oh. Looks like the super-strengthed toucan beaked lass from Hell's Kitchen has caught up with us at last herself, eh, Quill?" Rocket remarked, his humoured tone returning.

"So it would seem," Peter acknowledged.

"Along with the golden idiots," Nebula added, referring to the two Sovereign men.

"I think we know who the winner is now, don't we, eh, Jessica?" Carol spoke herself, "It really does pay to be able to fly faster than the speed of light, and it certainly helped me in getting to Captain Quill and his colleagues first and warning them of your rather wild plan."

"Yes, so I can guess fully well, Glowstick," Jessica growled in response.

"It's time that you repaid us and the High Priestess back for what you did with the theft of the Anulax Batteries, Guardians," Admiral Hailax spoke bluntly.

"And destroying two whole fleets of Omni-crafts too," Zylak said himself.

"That can wait for the moment, boys," Jessica said, turning to them briefly, "Cos first thing's first..." she took a couple of steps forward and addressed Rocket, "Hand over my jacket, you little furry speech capable rat."

Rocket laughed and shook his head. "Nah uh. Not gonna happen, ya wee bad mouthed bonnie lass," he replied, all his fellow friends laughing at the words in spite of the situation.

"He's right, Jones," Peter said after they had regained their composure.

"Then maybe you can tell that to Mr Big Boy Warlock with the bird stick here," Jessica responded, pointing to Adam.

Seeing him, Clyde whistled. "My, looks like John Wick's swapped the suit and guns for the intergalactic space hero type," he said.

"Yeah," Rani nodded, "Not to mention that Krysten Ritter's certainly a lot more tougher natured here than back home."

Maria, Luke and Sky all nodded as well. "Wonder if she plays the guitar like her man Granduciel," Luke remarked, adding to it, his wife, sister and two best friends chuckling with him.

"What was that?" Jessica snapped, looking to the youngsters, "What're you kids calling me?"

"I am here for one reason only," Adam now spoke in a flat emotionless voice. His head swivelled very slightly so that he faced Peter, "To help destroy you, Guardians of the Galaxy."

* * *

**And there we are, and I hope you all enjoyed it all and had a right bunch of laughs, cos that was the aim of this whole chapter. Again, I apologize if needed that we still haven't ended this bit of the story yet, but with how long the chapter was getting, and is probably the longest one I've done so far for this story, and cos I've been working my butt off at it these last few days, especially throughout the majority of yesterday, I feel in need of a much needed rest after all the hard work. But I promise, body and soul, that next time well and truly will be the last part, and after that we go somewhere else entirely.**

**Hope I did a good job with the flashbacks showing what happened to all our Doctor Who and Sarah Jane characters when Thanos performed the Snap in 'Heroes Stand United'. To clear something up so as I save myself a lengthy debate from anyone confused by the uses of it in the chapter, their home Earth is called Earth 63 because the Doctor Who show itself started in 1963, so I thought, what better number to give to the world of one of television's longest running shows, and British originated at that, yahoo, and its characters than the year in which it all started from?**

**So I went slightly back on my ending notes to chapter 3, and have put the DC and Marvel comics, **_**only**_** the comics, not the movies or TV shows, as well as of course the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit books and movies themselves as planned before, nothing changed about that, as existing on Earth 63/Earth Doctor Who, hence why our gang have reacted as they have to everything their new friends on Earth 199-999 have shared about what happened in HSU and before it. And why their new friends have reacted the same sort of way themselves now that they know that on Earth 63, they're just film and TV characters played by their real life actor and actress counterparts. Hope it was all as well done as could be done.**

**And finally, the wonderful Aragorn Elessar, the bestest ever friend I could ever have asked for on here, gets an honorary mention, think of it as a sort of Stan Lee cameo type appearance if you like, my buddy brother. Sorry I couldn't slot you in as well, Chaos Sorcerer, my dear great brainstorming Irishman, I wanted to real bad as you're just as much a lovely pal, but just couldn't think of an appropriate way to do so. Sorry about that, but I hope enjoyed this chapter all the same, me dear mucker chum chum.**

**And now of course, Jessica Jones and Adam Warlock and the Sovereign Admiral and pilot have caught up with our heroes at last. What's gonna happen now? Well, we'll jolly well find out next time. Until that day comes, once again please feel free to let me know what you all thought about here all in reviews and/or PMs, and make sure to tune in for when the final part comes along in time. So until next time, stay fresh, and keep staying safe and well from the bastardly coronavirus too of course, and adios amigos, from Flashraven**


	7. Chapter 5, Part 1- Reunion and Surprises

**Namaskar, everyone. Again, sorry for the length of time, but I started back at work last week so am once again been busy with the delivering of letters and parcels to customers' doors. No fears though, as we're back in full swing with this once again, yeehah.**

**So apart from buddy bro Aragorn, the rest of you, stemming from Bl4ckHunter, who reviewed last chapter pointed out, and rightfully so I'll agree, that I tend to make them a bit too long for you guys to follow, so I'll just add quickly that I can't help myself at times, when I get really deep into the plot I've chosen for a chapter then I end up finding it difficult to pick a good enough place to end it, hence the length they do tend to get to. Rest assured to all of you though that from now on, they will be shorter and so hopefully make it more better and easier for you to read through without a problem. Hence why this one, which officially starts chapter 5 at last, will be its first parter, I know, I need to stop doing that, constantly splitting chapters up into parts, but like I say needs must if I'm gonna keep them shorter.**

**Hence why I'll end the A/N there- no offense to you, Chaos Sorcerer, me dear Irish brainstormer chappy chap, I'd love to place a reply note to you, but I am gonna have to keep the chapters a bit shorter from now on- and reward you with the first parter of chapter 5, and what happens next for our dear Guardians and their fellow hero friends, now that Jessica Jones, Adam Warlock and the two Sovereign boys have caught up with them at last. So buckle up, fasten ya seatbelts and enjoy your ride. Onwards and upwards, the mighty 200.**

**I do not own Jessica Jones, Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Who or any of the characters within either**

* * *

_Present, Christmas Eve 2020_

"So the Big Bad Lady and her friends did catch up with you after all, dadda," Saphira said to Luke.

"Yes she did," Luke answered, his face still lit up by the huge smile he gave his younger daughter.

"What happened next?" Arthur, still sat on mum Maria's lap, asked.

His mum looked at her watch, then back at her son. "We'll tell you, sweetie," she said softly, "But then you and your sisters must go to bed afterwards." She reached up and gently pinched Arthur's little nose between thumb and forefinger, she and him and everyone else both giggling when she did so, "Or Santa may not bring you any presents in the morning." She looked to Arya and then Saphira, "Is that OK?" The three of them nodded, the twins more frantically. "Alright," Maria said, and began the story again...

* * *

_February, 2018_

"Hello hello hello, what have we going on here then?" The new voice, spoken from behind Jessica, Adam, Admiral Hailax and pilot Zylak, and instantly recognizable anywhere in the whole universe to the Earth 63'ers was enough to freeze them to the spot, but as Jessica and the two Sovereign men turned round to see who it was themselves, Adam himself acting as if he hadn't heard it at all as he aimed his staff in the direction of the hero group, the new distraction was just what Gamora needed and she went for Gray, grabbing his hair with her left hand and his belt with the right.

"Hey. Put me down," Gray roared as Gamora successfully lifted him off the ground, totally unfazed by the kicks and jabs Gray landed on her with his elbows and booted feet, and then with a yell hurled him forwards towards Hailax and Zylak, the two Sovereign men thrown forwards by the force of which Gray was sent into them, all three of them sent crashing together on the floor.

Seeing that, Jessica whirled round again to face the group, but Carol acted first, shooting out a photon blast of cosmic energy from both hands, the left at Adam, the right at Jessica. Both got caught square in the chest and were sent flying back some distance, the man and woman who had just arrived scrambling out of the way as the two of them went down among the crowd of onlookers made up of other Lotus hanger outers and Love Bots who had gathered some distance away to see what, and were just as totally surprised and shocked in themselves, was developing with the hero group.

"Crikey, looks as if we've started a bar brawl," the woman, with long brown hair, dressed in a red cherry blossom pattern displaying dress, dark navy Belstaff Roadmaster jacket, black tights and ankle length heeled boots, remarked, staring between all that had just happened.

"Oh never mind all that, my dear Clara Oswald," Captain Jack's delighted voice said and a second later, he was there, Clara yelping but then laughing as Jack grabbed her and bent her backwards, planting his lips firmly on hers in a huge kiss, Clara returning it herself, before he eventually released her.

"Oh, don't start," her companion asked from next to them, "How many times do I have to tell ya?"

"I was only saying hello," Jack countered back, Clara and the whole group laughing at it before Jack turned to the man, also with short dark brown hair, he dressed in a purple cashmere frock coat, a darker waistcoat and trousers, light blue shirt, and a purple bow tie, who stood in front of him.

"Doctor," he said.

"Captain," the other man, or rather, the long time friend of Jack and the Bannerman Road gang, and Jenny's father, the Doctor, replied with. Then the two of them laughed happily and came together in an embrace of their own, the faces of Sarah Jane, Christina, Jenny and the five older youngsters lit up by ginormous smiles at the happy scene.

"So I assume that that's the mystery man with two hearts you all talk about, eh?" Rocket asked the Earth 63'ers.

"The very same," Christina answered simply in reply, she and Sarah pocketing their different sonic devices.

"Well we can go through all the introduction stuff again later," Peter said, "Cos we're gonna need to save our skins from Tough Ass Jones and her new buddies and Harkness's psycho bro first." He gestured with one of his Quantum Blasters towards Jessica and the four men who were already recovering from their experiences and getting back on their feet.

"Damn right there, Quill," Stakar agreed, everyone else nodding in further agreement. "Gonna need a makeshift entrance, I reckon," the old Ravager captain added, and with that he swung his gun arm round so that his weapon was aimed towards the right hand wall and pulled the trigger, little Arya crying out briefly as Stakar's gun boomed.

Rocket laughed. "You call that a way out, huh, old Rocky Rambo?" he said as they saw the small hole made in the hole by Stakar's shot. He looked up towards Carol and addressed her, "You think you could show the old man how it's really done, Space Candle Marvel?"

"Not to sound too rude, thank you, Rocket, but I wouldn't address a legendary Ravager leader that sorta way," Carol countered back humouredly, "And yes, it does look like you do indeed need my special services." And with that she thrust her arms forwards again, a great gaping hole appearing as the wall of the Lotus exploded outwards from the force of the two photon blasts which came out of Carol's hands, the freezing cold air from outside rushing in to welcome them.

At first, no one responded, all of them quite stunned by Carol's created result of 'makeshift entrance', seeing also that the Waverider jumpship was now parked a short distance away. But then Christina broke it. "Well what're we standing here for then?" she asked, her mischievous eye gleam and smile having returned as she looked between all her friends, both current and new, "Let's go." And with that, she took off through the hole in the wall.

"Well wait for us then, Christina," Sarah Jane both shouted and then laughed as she, her kids, Maria, Clyde, Rani and Jenny, they and Arya laughing as well, followed after Christina.

"You and your lovely date both fancy coming along for this one, Howard?" Peter asked, turning to Howard, "Better make up your minds real fast if I was you both."

Howard and Maleta quickly glanced at each other, shrugged, laughed, then turned to Peter and nodded. "Not had any fun at this level for years, Quill," Howard answered, "So yeah, ya Guardian crackpotters can count yaselves a coupla extra tag alongers." And that was all that the other Earth 199-999'ers needed for an answer and they and Carol followed after the group from Earth 63, Rocket still keeping a tight hold on Jessica's leather jacket.

"Well, Doctor," Jack said to his old friend, holding out a hand to both him and Clara, his massive grin still upon his face, "Just like old times?"

The Doctor grinned himself, Clara joining in as well, as they both took hold of Jack's hands. "Just like old times," the Doctor answered, and with that, a very joyously bouncy Jack between them, the three of them exited after their friends.

"Oi. Don't you run away from me, you little fur-faced fuck," they all heard Jessica bellow out angrily from behind her, "Come back with my jacket." No one payed her any heed as they hared through the snow heading for their different craft, Howard and Meleta sticking with Stakar and his team, Carol flying above ready to defend them if needed.

As Christina lead her group to the bus and brought the sonic screwdriver out, the double doors unlocking and opening as she aimed and activated it, she leading the way onboard followed by Jenny and the Bannerman Road gang, everyone shedding their coats and gloves, Jack noticed the extremely familiar blue police box which stood next to the 200. "The good old TARDIS, I see?" he asked the Doctor.

"Hasn't changed since the day you last saw her, Jack," the Doctor said proudly. He released Jack's hand and held up a finger. "One mo," he added and ran over to his ship, fishing out the TARDIS key from his pocket, unlocked the doors and flung them open, disappearing inside. Puzzled but deciding to wait and see what he would find out, Jack followed Clara onto the bus, the Doctor emerging from the TARDIS a few moments later, the doors swinging shut behind him as he now scrambled onboard the bus, and not just him.

"K-9!" everyone, except Christina, cried out with the utmost delight, the Bannerman Road gang and Jack, who'd only just sat down on their seats, shooting back to their feet again as the Doctor, who along with Clara just gave a giant smile, set down Sarah Jane's prized robot dog, who he'd carried from the TARDIS under his arm, on the floor of the bus. Meanwhile, again using the sonic screwdriver, Christina closed the doors.

"_Greetings, Mistress Sarah Jane and friends_," the robot dog answered, the delight evident in his own mechanical voice as he rolled forward, "_What have I missed_?"

But any explanation was cut short as the 200 was suddenly rocked very violently, sending everyone, apart from Christina who had taken her place in the driver's seat again, crashing back down into their seats, or in the case of the Doctor and Clara to the floor. Arya started crying again and Maria and Luke set about reassuring her.

"_It appears we are under attack_," K-9 stated, "_Sensors indicate a very powerful energy source_."

Christina grabbed the radio microphone, gave it a quick buzz with the sonic screwdriver and then activated it. "If anyone can hear me, what the hell's going on out there?" she demanded.

"It would seem as if our new Sovereign friend Mr Warlock's fancy stick ain't just for display, Miss Master Cat-burglar," Peter answered from the _Benatar_, whose activated engines were almost up to full power.

"As in it appears to fire blue energy blasts," Stakar spoke from his, Aleta and their team's warship, the _Freedom's Lady_, its engines too running full power and ready for lift-off. Howard the duck and Maleta now added their number to the Ravager team, having joined them onboard the ship.

And they were right, for Adam now floated in the air outside the Lotus, his staff held out in front of him aiming, having already fired a blast, a warning one of sorts if you could call it that, at the snow covered ground between the two spaceships and Christina's bus. On the ground, Jessica, Hailax, Zylak and Gray all hurried into the Waverider jumpship.

"Don't worry. I got this," Carol, still hovering where she was above them, now spoke herself before cutting off. "Oi, Flying Gold Face," she shouted challengingly towards Adam, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"My task is to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy," Adam replied simply.

"Yeah? Well if you want Captain Quill and his team, then you're gonna have to get past me first," Carol answered back defiantly and fired two photon blasts at Adam, once again catching him square in the chest. But this time, Adam was sent back only a little way by the impacts, and as a disbelievable Carol watched he aimed his staff towards her and unleashed an energy blast in her direction. Carol yelled as she caught it full on and was sent spinning backwards through the air before she managed to control herself, glaring in Adam's direction.

"Come on then, Mr Warlock. If you think you're capable of taking me on, let's do this," she shouted, and that seemed to do the trick for Adam, after slinging his staff over his back, burst forward, almost literally a blur as he did so, towards Carol as she turned and zoomed away at her own faster-than-light speed through the sky, Adam following right behind at her heels, the two of them eventually clearing Contraxia itself.

"I guess that's our further cue to get the hell outta here," Peter said over the Benatar's radio, as the jumpship now rose into the air itself.

"No kidding, Quill," Stakar agreed.

On the 200, Christina heard it but didn't answer, placing the radio microphone back on its hook as she fired up the bus's engine. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off," she announced loudly in her usual sense of humour as the bus rose off the ground and into the air. Outside, the _Benatar_ and _Freedom's Lady_ did the same themselves.

"I see you ain't lost you typical sense of talk from when we last met, Christina," the Doctor said good naturedly.

Christina leaned out from the driving compartment to look back at him. "Not mad at me for pinching your precious sonic screwdriver then after our little endangered animal saving trip back when your face was a lot different but just as hot, eh, face changer boy?" she asked with a big smile as her hands worked the steering wheel, swivelling the bus round to the left.

"Oooooooohhh, now now now, Christina," Rani shouted from the back of the bus, "Don't _you_ know yourself that it's naughty to flirt with an occupied man, a Time Lord at that?" She and fiancé Clyde and the rest all burst out laughing at that.

"Oh I was, very, when I learned of it," the Doctor answered Christina, "But it doesn't matter now cos I've got this lovely brand new one." And he brought out and held up his new current screwdriver design with its extendible claw like features, green crystalline emitter and copper plating. Christina nodded, impressed.

"Good boy," she answered. Then, returning to the current situation at hand, she asked, "But, uh, why're you and the lovely Clara on here with us? You're not forgetting about your precious TARDIS, are you?"

"Yeah, well remembered there, Christina," Captain Jack spoke up.

The Doctor and Clara turned to him and Jenny and the Bannerman Road gang. "Ah yes, about that..." the Doctor began, then coughed, "We, uh. Um, well..."

"We lost power," Clara finished for him. That brought expressions of shock from everyone.

"As in like the first time that me and dear Rose and Mickey Boy ended up on Pete's World when we fell very unexpectedly right out of the Vortex," the Doctor explained in more detail.

"And let us guess, it happened again and brought you here this time?" Jenny assumed.

The Doctor looked to her. "Right first time, my darling daughter," he beamed cheekily, Jenny returning it, before they both laughed and Jenny sprang up from her seat and into his arms, both wrapping their arms around each other, the Doctor even lifting Jenny off her feet.

"Guess this means the old girl's got some generous lifting to do," Christina said from the driver's seat, and she gently flew the bus forwards a little until it was hovering directly above the TARDIS. Christina reached with her left hand for what looked like the vehicle's sat-nav mounted on the dashboard and turned it on, a menu appearing on the screen. "Activating Magno-Clamp," Christina announced after scrolling through it for a few seconds, her left index finger pressing down.

From the belly of the bus, a metal rod bearing a large circular disk with four metal bands, one at each point of the compass, shaped and stretched out like claws lowered itself, the bands protruding out further as it did so until they were positioned on either side of the TARDIS roof. Then they closed in, clamping magnetically onto the blue police box, the claw like bands gripping it as a bird of prey would do with its talons.

"Lady, just what sort of bus do you fly, huh?" Peter asked Christina in total wonder, he and the Guardians and Stakar and his team having seen the whole thing happen. Then Jessica's voice came spoke over their systems.

"You space going bunch of fuckers ain't gettin' away from me that easily this time," she snarled, "Especially as I now have the Golden Morons and Warlock, plus one very angry guy in brown. So if I was you, Starlord, I would ask your little fur-faced fuck of a talking stripy rat team member to get the fuck out here and hand me back what is rightfully mine before we make you all suffer the consequences."

"Not until you ask politely, ya big parrot beaked wee bonny lass," Rocket shouted back, his fellow Guardians once again unable to resist laughing at his words, the Ravager team and bus group also doing so having heard them over their own radios, "And the answer's still no."

On the jumpship, Jessica fought to control herself, so great was her rage, and she slammed her left fist against the jumpship console. "Then you asked for it," she shouted. She looked up at the ceiling, "Gideon, now."

On the 200, Christina scrolled through the menu on the fake sat-nav screen again. "Engaging Zangor mini-boosters," she said, then announced loudly to her fellow passengers, "Welcome to Lady Christina Airlines. Please enjoy your flight," followed by a loud "whoo" and laugh, before her foot pressed down and the bus accelerated forward at great speed into the sky, the others clinging on to whatever as it did so. Close behind them followed the _Benatar_ and _Freedom's Lady_, the three of them exiting Contraxia's atmosphere together.

"Zangor mini-boosters?" the Doctor shouted in exclamation.

Christina leaned out again, her grin now as large as Jack's. "That's the best thing ever of being a master cat-burglar who steals things for the thrill and adventure rather than the money, and owns a flying red bus," she answered, "In that it rewards you with so many perfect little opportunities, such as borrowing whatever little pieces of alien tech which may prove extremely useful that come your way, some of which I can wire into the old girl's systems themselves." But any further explanation was cut off as Peter's voice came over the radio again.

"Son of a..." he began to swear, and turning back to look out the front windows Christina could see the reason for his outburst. A large fleet of goodness knows how many dozen Omni-crafts, though the Earth 63'ers didn't know of course for the moment that that was what they were called, had appeared out of nowhere swooping in from both sides, in front and behind, and surrounding the two spaceships and the 200. And not too far out in front of them, two figures, obviously Carol and Adam, were battling it out fiercely with each other in great physical combat.

"Ha. I warned you not to piss me off," Jessica spoke over the three crafts' radios again. She, Admiral Hailax, Zylak and Gray were following right behind in the jumpship, "And now you'll suffer the consequences."

Ignoring her, and as her fellow passengers stared out of the windows of the bus in amazement and shock at the sudden appearance of the Omni-crafts, Christina took hold of her own radio and spoke into it, addressing the two spaceship captains. "What the hell are these things?" she demanded.

"Big trouble, Lady Christina," Stakar answered gruffly.

"Courtesy of who Miss Bad Ass Bad Mouthed Hell's Kitchen Girl's obviously now in cahoots with," Rocket added from the _Benatar_.

"So what do we do then?" Clyde asked, desperate for an answer.

* * *

**And there we are, hope you enjoyed it all. I know, it's probably not the best chapter yet, but as I said at the beginning in acknowledgement of what everyone's been telling me, I'm gonna make sure the chapters are a bit shorter than before so it makes it easier for you all, and with where we've ended, I thought that this would be the best place to end in preparation for the absolute rollercoaster of fun that's gonna take up next chapter, that being our heroes now having to engage not just Jessica and her two Sovereign buddies and Jack's psycho brother Gray in the Waverider's jumpship, but the infamous Omni-craft drones as well, or as in Carol's case Adam Warlock herself. Believe me, you guys are not gonna wanna miss all this.**

**All the same, hope you all loved the entrance by our old friends the Eleventh Doctor and companion/now proper girlfriend Clara Oswald, their interactions with everyone else, and the surprise appearance by our Doctor Who robot dog friend K-9. I just couldn't resist bringing him in at the last minute, but I can gladly say in advance that he's gonna play a massive part in what's to happen next chapter. Plus, Howard the Duck and his hot date Maleta- for her face, picture Alicia Silverstone, cos completely sweeping aside the appalling atrocity that is Batman and Robin, I love Alicia and enjoy her in one or two other good films I've seen her in, and she is real hot too, haha- will now join in the fun, give Howard some much bigger screen-time than the two Guardians films have done themselves.**

**So once again, feel free to let me know what you all thought about it all in reviews and/or PMs, and I'll be commencing the writing of part 2 if not this evening but almost very definitely certainly tomorrow, and that's a great big sole promise. So until next time, stay fresh, and keep staying safe and well from the bastardly coronavirus too of course, and adios amigos, from Flashraven**


End file.
